Troubled Souls
by ShaniDav
Summary: Summary at the beginning of the story. JaSam, CarSon, old Liason which will not last long at all. Sorry but not really.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own GH or any of the characters.

This fic takes place a couple of years after Jason Q. becomes Jason Morgan. He works for Sonny and lives in the penthouse across the hall. He was in love with Robin at one point. (Her being his first love) and he did have a fling with Carly but she is married to Sonny and Michael is really Sonny's son. AJ doesn't exist. Jason is 22 at the start of this fic and he still has that coldness about him. Sam is an 18 year old girl that came into town to find her birth mother since both her adopted parents died. She still grew up with her adopted father and grew up conning people so she will still have that edge. This is a fic I came up with out of nowhere so I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 1

She walked into Jakes with her tight blue jeans, white tank top and baby blue leather jacket. She looked around and sized up the place, pool tables, jukebox, broken pinball machine, dirty old men eyeing her like she was a steak fresh off the grill. _God this place smells like stale cigarettes and cigars_. She thought to herself. She walked up to the bar, dropped her bag and asked Coleman, "Could you get me a double shot of tequila? And a beer. Whatever you have on tap is fine."

"Sure sweet thang." said Coleman in his usual, disgusting tone.

"Look here, cowboy. Keep your tongue in your mouth and your cock in your pants. There is nothing sweet about me. And you don't have a chance in hell of ever finding out for yourself. At least not in the way you want. Keep staring at me like that and you're going to see that I'm sour as anything you can imagine."

"Look don't you get your panties in a bunch there Miss. I ain't seen you around here before." He said pouring the tequila and giving her the beer.

"That's because I just came into town two hours ago." she downed the tequila. She was grateful he didn't ask for ID. That's why she came in here. It looked like a seedy place that didn't ask too many "legitimate" questions. "Let me get another double."

"Well if you're looking for someplace to stay, I rent out rooms upstairs. They ain't much but they got a bed, bathroom and a window, and they're cheap."

"That sounds right up my alley. I think I'll take one for the few days I'm here." She downed the second double shot of tequila and grabbed the beer. She strolled over to the pool table and thought; _this is going to be so easy_. She asked if she could play next. The three guys there all stepped back to let her know she was up. She knew it was only because they would get to stare at her ass when she bent over to take a shot. She didn't care though. She was use to it and used it to her advantage. In a matter of an hour she had hustled all three men out of almost 500 dollars. "Thanks guys, you helped fund my Port Charles vacation. It's greatly appreciated." They all cursed her and left. She decided to play a solo game. She looked around and realized that she was the only one left in the bar. "Does this mean you're closing up early?" She asked looking at Coleman.

"Only if I have no paying customers." He said.

"Well here's a hundred for the room for a couple of nights and here's another fifty for drinks. Keep the tequila coming til I run out my money. I'll see if I'm drunk enough by then or if I need to get more."

"Sure thing doll." He cracked a smile. She shot him a look that said. _Watch it mister or you'll pay severely. _"I apologize." He said quickly. She went back to playing her game and Coleman brought over another two double shots of tequila and 1 beer. She threw the first shot back. "Damn you can drink girl, for someone so tiny, I would have thought you'd be on your ass by now." Coleman said.

"Yeah well, I'm not so shut up and bring another one. Make it two." She finished off her fourth double shot of tequila. She picked up the beer and took a sip just as the door to Jake's opened. In walked the hottest guy Sam had ever seen in her life. Dirty blonde, spiked hair, piercing blue eyes, and broad shoulders. He had a clean but rugged look about him. And when he walked over to the bar, she checked out his ass. _It looks firm_. She thought to herself. She watched as he took a seat at the bar and talked to Coleman. She bit her lip at the thoughts that were going through her head. She shook it off and started to play again.

Jason Morgan immediately took notice to the petite, dark haired beauty by the pool table and went to get the skinny from Coleman, who she was. He wondered what a beautiful and tiny woman like her would be doing in a place like Jake's alone. He walked over to the bar. "Let me get a beer."

"Sure thing Morgan. What brings you out here tonight? I usually only see you if there's trouble and you think I have some kind of info." He handed Jason a cold one. Jason took a swig from it before answering.

"I wanted a beer. I passed by. You have beer. It's that simple."

"And so it is." Coleman responded. He was about to ask about the girl at the pool table by herself but turned around at the sound of Sam coming up behind him.

"Excuse me." She said to Jason, turning her attention to Coleman. "Can I get the rest of the drinks I paid for? I'm dying of thirst over there."

Coleman laughed and pulled out a large glass, filling it with tequila. "There you go miss. That should cover the balance." He then pulled out two ice cold beers and pushed them towards her. "And these are on the house. Enjoy."

"Thanks. I plan to." Just then she turned to Jason and noticed him watching her. "Can I help you?"

"I don't know. Can you?" He smirked.

Sam being the feisty girl she was only smiled and took a step closer to Jason. "Oh, I'm pretty sure I can but you need to help me first."

"And how would I do that?"

"You play pool?"

"Sure do."

"That's great. You mind playing a round with me? I really don't like to play by myself. And there's no one else here."

"What's in it for me?"

"Next round of drinks on me."

"I can afford my own drinks."

"Okay so what can I do to help you if you play pool with me?"

"Let's just say you'll owe me one." He remembered the last time he picked someone up in a bar. Carly had caused him more grief than he needed for a lifetime; and still did. But he was entertained by this girl and decided to keep the game going for a little while.

"Yeah. Fine. Just rack em. So what's your name?"

"Jason. And yours?" He said emptying the pockets of the pool table to rack the balls.

"Sam. You from around here?"

"Yes and obviously you're not; otherwise you'd know that already. So where are you from?"

"All over. Nowhere in particular. Age?"

"If I didn't know any better than I would think you were trying to get to know me." He said as she broke. She sunk in 2 solids.

"If you don't want to tell me, that's fine. Shit!" She had missed her shot.

"22 and you?" He brushed passed her as he went to line up his shot.

"Legal." She gave him a half smile. He stared at her with a quizzical look. Those bright blue eyes staring straight into her dark brown ones. _I wonder what he's like in bed. _She thought. She bit her bottom lip at the thought.

"That's cute but not an answer." He said.

"Fine. 21." she said rolling her eyes.

"Was that so hard?" He asked. He brushed passed her again. This time doing it on purpose. He landed another shot.

_Not if you believed it_. She thought to herself. "Not at all." She said out loud. And she took a huge swallow of the large cup of tequila Coleman had given her.

They continued to make small talk. Sam gave him a vague excuse for being in town. Something about passing through to see a great aunt on her way to NYC. She asked what he did for a living and he was just as vague with his answer, saying he worked as somewhat of an assistant. She almost asked him what that meant but something about the look on his face told her not to. That was okay. If she didn't press him for answers then he wouldn't be inclined to press her for any. After a couple of games and a lot of drinks later. They called it a night. Jason left out and Sam grabbed her bag and went upstairs to her room. _This place is the pits_. She thought. _I need an upgrade_. Sam was about to jump in the shower but decided that she wanted to get something to eat. It was about 1am now and she wondered if a small town like this had a 24 hour diner. Sam went to her bag. She grabbed her .22 caliber pistol and her switch blade. It wasn't that she couldn't handle a larger gun, it was just that the .22 was small enough to conceal under her small clothes and the switch blade was quicker to get to and never needed to be reloaded. She had done her homework on Port Charles. She knew that this town was known for high mob activity. Besides, she carried her weapons everywhere. She was small and she knew it and because she was attractive, men constantly tried to take advantage.

She left out of her room and decided to find someplace to grab some food. She ended up on the pier. She stopped to look at the harbor. The water looked jet black at night with the moon giving it a slight shimmer. She thought about what it was going to be like to meet her birth mother. She had done all her homework and knew that her mother was here in Port Charles. Her name was Alexis Davis and she was a high profile defense attorney. Sam decided that she would meet her with no intentions on telling her who she was. She wanted to see what kind of feel she got off of her first. Sam was lost in thought and didn't hear the man come up behind her.

"You're the little bitch that scammed me and my friends out of our money." He scowled.

She jumped and turned around to face him. She gave him a disgusted look. "Well maybe if you and your friends paid closer attention to the game instead of my breast and ass, it wouldn't have been so easy."

He grabbed her wrist and got really close to her face. She turned away from him and tried to pull free. He grabbed her waist with his free hand and pulled her close to him, grinding his pelvis on her waist, getting himself excited. "You can keep the money; just pay me back another way." He put his face into her neck and licked her. That was it for Sam.

"Not on your life." And she kicked back, getting him to release her wrist. She grabbed for her blade and cut his arm.

"You little bitch." He pulled back and punched her. She hadn't expected it so she dropped the blade and he swung again and caught her in the side of her head. She was about to reach for her gun when another voice came up from behind her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." It was another one of the guys from the bar came up behind her. He must have assumed she was going to reach for the blade because he reached down and picked it up. "You cut my friend and that wasn't very nice. Neither was hustling us. I think you should be a good little cunt and pay us back. You can keep the cash in return for services rendered." He laughed and grabbed her. She spat in his face.

"The only way that service would ever be rendered using my body is if I was cold and dead." Her voice filled with venom. He wiped his face and smacked her.

"You know what little girl. I was giving you the choice. Ernie here, he wasn't up for giving you an option in the matter. And after that, I'm beginning to see his way of thinking. You're gonna come with us and pay off your debt, like it o not. And if you want it to be over your dead body then that's fine with me." Ernie came over and punched Sam in the stomach. She bent over in pain. But Sam was a fighter. Not one to be defeated, she brought her elbow up to his gut. Then she stood up and kicked the other one in the nuts. If she was going to be raped, it would be a dead woman they were raping. The second guy was still bent over in pain but Ernie had regained his breath and punched Sam in the face again and then in the stomach. She finally went down. Ernie started to kick her repeatedly and her vision started to go blurry. She couldn't make out who was who but she did know that two more people showed up. One in a long black coat and one in a short black coat. There was a brief altercation between the four people. She could tell by the jackets that her two attackers had left. Everything was hazy. While the two people in the black coats talked, a third person came over to her and started asking her questions. Sam couldn't make out what the person was saying but did decipher that it was a woman's voice. Trying to figure everything out made her eyes and head hurt even more. Sam finally gave up trying to focus and let the darkness consume her.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own GH or any of the characters.

Chapter 2

Jason laid Sam on couch in Sonny's penthouse. They had decided to take her back there rather than a hospital because when they went to check for ID they found she had a gun. They wanted to make sure she was legit. Sonny called the doctor and told him to meet them at the penthouse.

"Sonny she needs to go to the hospital. What if she has internal bleeding or something?" Carly said.

"And that's what the good doctor will help us to determine. Carly you need to relax. This has been way too much excitement for you tonight. Why don't you go upstairs and check on Michael?"

"You only want to get rid of me so you can talk to Jason. Plus you know I'm right. That girl got the crap beaten out of her and she really needs to be in the emergency room and not on our living room couch. Jason tell him." She looked to Jason for back up.

"Carly, we'll find out and if she needs to go to the hospital we'll take her." Jason said. Just then there was a brief knock and Max walked in with the doctor following closely behind.

"Just in time. Carly will you please excuse us. I promise to let you know what's going on." Sonny said to his wife. Carly rolled her eyes and headed up the stairs.

"Fine Sonny but if she dies on the couch because you're too pig headed to listen, it's on your head and not mine." And she disappeared up the steps.

"What happened?" The doctor asked.

"She was beaten up pretty badly. Two guys were kicking her continuously when we showed up. Can you tell if she has any internal bleeding?" Sonny said.

"Let me examine her and I'll let you know." The doctor said and he bent over to check a still unconscious, Sam.

Sonny walked over to where Jason was standing. "So you said you met her tonight?" Sonny asked.

Jason looked from the window to Sonny. "Yeah. She was at Jake's getting hammered. We played a couple of games in pool and had small talk. Flirted a little. She said her name is Sam."

"Did she say what she was doing here?" Sonny asked.

"Just that she was passing through to see a great aunt or something." He replied.

"Did she give a name of this aunt?"

"Sonny, I told you everything I know. We spent the time playing pool. I didn't press her for answers and she didn't bother me for anything more than what I told her. It was the usual." Jason said. But it wasn't the usual. Sam let it go where other women wouldn't. They usually kept asking more and more questions. Trying to get to know more about him. Then again most women in Port Charles knew he was Jason Morgan, Mob Enforcer for Sonny Corinthos. They were intrigued by the danger he represented. He was the bad boy of every good girl's dreams. But Sam didn't know who he was and really seemed not to care to.

He looked over to where the doctor was checking out Sam. _How can men do that to a woman?_ He thought to himself. It sickened him. If it hadn't have been for Carly, he and Sonny would probably have put a bullet in each of the guys heads. But she had been with them. They were heading home from The Cellar, Carly's club, when they came across the scene on the pier. Jason was lost in his own thoughts when the doctor called for Sonny.

"So what's going on?" Sonny asked as both he and Jason headed to the couch.

"Well she doesn't appear to have any internal bleeding. At least not that I would be able to tell from a basic examination. You'll know more when she wakes up. You'll be able to tell by the amount of pain she's in. If she starts to cough up blood, take her to the hospital immediately. She has several bruised ribs. She'll be sore for about a week or two. Try to keep her movements minimal. Here is a bottle of pain medication. She is going to need it. The rest of the bruises are superficial and should clear up in a few days. I would need for someone to take off her shirt so that I can wrap her ribs."

Jason and Sonny looked at each other. "Carly!" Sonny yelled out.

Carly came downstairs with baby Michael in her arms. "What? Is she dead?" she asked.

"No but we need your help. The doctor needs to wrap her ribs and neither Jason nor I think it's appropriate for us to undress her so can you do it?"

"You two are ridiculous. You see gun shot wounds to the head and don't flinch but when it comes to taking a woman's clothes off which you are both quite skilled at I might add you suddenly get squeamish." Carly laughed and handed Jason the baby. She walked over to Sam lying on the couch. _You poor thing. I don't care what you did. No woman deserves to get beaten like that by any man. _She thought to herself. She pulled Sam's shirt over her head gently and moved aside to let the doctor wrap her up. She suddenly ran upstairs. Both Jason and Sonny wondered what had happened. But just as quickly as she had run upstairs, she came back down with a sweatshirt in her hand. After the doctor was done, Carly slowly put the sweatshirt on Sam.

The doctor stood up and Sonny handed him an envelope with his payment as usual. Max escorted the doctor out when he saw the door to the penthouse open.

"So what are you going to do with her?" Carly asked.

"She can stay on the couch until she wakes up and then we can find out who she is and help her to get home." Sonny replied. "Jason do mind staying down here with her? It's late and I want to go to bed. But I don't think it's a good idea to leave her down here alone since she'll have no idea where she is. And at least if she wakes up it will be to a somewhat familiar face."

"Yeah. Sure. That's not a problem." Jason said as he plopped down onto the love seat.

"Great. Good night Jason."

"Good night Jase." Carly said. She grabbed hold of Michael's little hand and said "Say good night to Uncle Jason, Michael."

Jason smiled. "Good night guys." After they disappeared up the stairs, he watched Sam for a little while. He wondered what had prompted those assholes to beat up on her like that. It made his stomach turn to think that if the three of them hadn't have shown up, they may have raped and even killed her. He swore that if he saw them again, he would teach them a lesson about hurting women. He kept imagining if it had been his sister Emily. Jason finally dozed off; his mind consumed with anger over what those idiots had done to Sam.

A few hours later Sam began to stir. She struggled to open her eyes. Her head was pounding and it hurt to breathe. Finally she willed her eyes open. Thankfully, the room she was in was dimly lit so her eyes adjusted easily. She attempted to sit up to see where she was at. "Shit." She said at the pain. Jason shot up. He walked over to her when he saw her trying to move.

"Hey. Just take it easy." He said pushing her back down.

"Jason? What are you doing here? Where am I?" She tried to sit up again. He eased her back and sat down next to her on the couch.

"Just relax. You're in my friend Sonny's penthouse. We found you on the pier with two guys working you over pretty good. We handled them and Sonny suggested we bring you here."

Her mind was reeling. She suddenly remembered the two guys from the pool hall. They were going to rape her for hustling them out of their money. A tear ran down her face. She never seemed to learn. She had been in positions like this before but never this severe. She was hurt pretty bad and she was more than grateful Jason and whoever this Sonny was, showed up before those guys could rape her and probably kill her over 500 dollars. She took a deep breath. "Ouch." She grabbed her ribs.

"Your ribs are bruised. You need to take it easy. The doctor said that you should be good in a couple of weeks."

"A couple of weeks? I don't have a couple of weeks. I need to go." For a third time she tried to sit up.

"Sam, look, I know you don't know me but I'm just telling you what the doctor said. You were beaten up pretty badly. You need to lie down for a while and let your body rest. I'll take you to your aunt's house in the morning or later on rather. It's only 6. Just get some more rest."

"Jason, I lied. I am not here visiting my aunt. Don't you even want to know why those guys did this?"

"If you want to tell me."

"I hustled them out of 500 dollars in pool. That's what I do. I'm a con woman. I don't even know why I'm telling you this but you seem like a decent enough guy and I feel like I owe you the truth. I appreciate your help. Thank you. You and your friend Sonny probably saved my life and I know for a fact you saved me from being raped by those asses. But I can't stay here and do what I have to do if I have no money so I'm going to get going."

Jason had sat quietly next to her while she spoke. He hadn't pressed her for the truth; she opted to give it of her own free will. He appreciated her honesty. He hated liars. "Sam, I don't know you but what I do know is that even a con woman can't keep a straight face if she's grimacing in pain every time she takes a breath like you are right now. If you're worried about having a place to stay, you can stay at my place across the hall. You can lay low and heal for the next couple of weeks. After that, you can go "visit your aunt" all you want. But you're just easy prey for those guys again if you try to move around in your condition right now. And if they see you like this, next time they _will_ rape you and they probably _will_ kill you just because you got away the first time."

Her eyes were wide with surprise. No one, let alone a perfect stranger had ever offered to help her. And besides that he was right. "Like you said, you don't know me so why would you offer to let me stay at your place? I just told you I was a con woman."

"Yeah and you were honest about it. You didn't have to tell me. Look, I just don't want you to get hurt again. You need someplace to lay low and heal, I have the space for you to do it. You can have your own room and bathroom. I'm not asking for anything in return except that you get better. As a matter of fact you owe me from last night remember? I helped you by playing pool and I said you would owe me one. Well you can pay up by staying and getting better."

Their eyes had been locked while he spoke but at those last words, she looked down. That's when she noticed that she was wearing a sweatshirt and not her own. "Where did I get this and who put it on me?" Her eyes went wide at the thought that some strange man had been undressing her while she was unconscious and helpless to stop him from taking advantage. Her eyes went dark with anger at the thought as she brought her gaze back to his.

He saw the surprise and then anger fill her eyes and quickly offered the explanation. "Sonny's wife Carly took off your shirt so that the doctor could wrap your ribs and put one of her sweatshirts on you so that you didn't feel so confined under the tight top you had on."

Sam looked relieved. "That was thoughtful of her." Then she remembered a woman talking to her right before she passed out. "Wait she was there too, right? At the pier I mean."

Jason replied. "Yeah. We were all on our way back here from her night club when we found you."

"Guess I'm pretty lucky."

"I guess so. So will you stay across the hall or would you rather stay at Jakes where those animals will be able to get to you easily?" He asked. His facial expression was unreadable. His voice was sincere but not filled with any added finesse or extra feeling; just with a genuine concern for another person's well being.

Sam thought for a moment. She wasn't sure at first but she got a vibe off of him that said she could trust that he wouldn't try to take advantage of her just as she figured he got a vibe off of her that he could trust that she wouldn't try to hustle or rob him. She was fighting what she knew was the right thing to do for her recovery and it wasn't until she took a deep breath and her chest felt like it was going to cave in from the pain that she forced out a breathless "Yes. I'll stay with you."

At ten the next morning, Sam awoke to the sounds of Carly yelling. "Are you out of your mind Jason? I feel bad for her; really I do but not enough to let her stay with you. You must be crazy. You don't even know this girl."

"Carly this isn't your choice. Last time I checked, I owned the penthouse across the hall, not you."

"But Jason…"

"Carly drop it. I said this isn't your decision." He said matter of factly.

The argued back and forth for a few minutes before Sam strained to sit up. She managed to get up and took slow baby steps to the front door. She didn't even know Jason that well but knew that she didn't want to be the cause of an argument between him and his friends. She opened the front door and was startled to find a guy standing at the door. She assumed he must have been visiting and didn't have a chance to knock before she opened the door.

"Oh I'm sorry; you must be looking for the people who live here. I was just leaving but if you knock I'm sure they'll come to the door." She said not knowing who Milo was.

Milo gave her a confused look. Suddenly she heard Jason's voice. "Milo is the guard. He's one of several who are always posted at the door. Where do you think you're going? I thought we agreed that you would take it easy for a couple of weeks."

Sam turned slowly. "I heard you in the kitchen. I don't want to cause any trouble between you and your friends. I appreciate the offer but I'll just take my chances at Jake's. Besides I have my…" She remembered that she had had her gun with her at the pier. She had been trying to reach for it when one of those assholes hit her. She started to pat herself down wondering where it was. Jason leaned against the back of the recliner chair. He reached behind him and pulled her gun out of the waistband of his jeans where he also kept his.

"Looking for this?" He said. She looked up and was about to reach for it but was stopped by the sharp pain in her back. She winced and pulled her arm back.

"Can you give me my gun please and I'll be on my way." Her eyes nearly pleading with him so that she didn't have to move toward him and then make her way back to the door.

"Sam, you can barely lift your arm. How do you expect to go for a gun if those guys come after you? Don't worry about what you heard Carly say. I make my own choices. Look we can go across the hall and you can rest. You want to eat something so that you can take one of these pain pills?" He pulled out the bottle of pills and she practically lunged for it.

"Ouch. You mean to tell me that you've had those since this morning and you're just now telling me about them. Give them to me."

He walked over to her and put her arm around his waist and helped her across the hall. "First you need to eat. These are strong and unless you want to be comatose every time you take one, then you have to take it with food."

"Fine. It looks like I don't have much of a choice." Sam said.

As they headed across the hall, Carly stood in her living room fuming. Sonny watched her with amusement. It was funny to him how no matter how much time had passed since she had been with Jason, she still acted like she was his girlfriend, even though she was married to Sonny. He knew she acted out of love and only saw Jason as a friend but Jason was Carly's best friend and she acted out whenever another woman threatened to be the number one woman in Jason's life. Sam was now a threat to Carly because she was under the same roof as Jason. That meant that they would be spending time together and getting to know each other. Sonny prepared himself for another round of her fits and antics. She had been doing it for the last few months when things seemed to be heating up between Jason and Elizabeth Webber. He just stood there and watched his wife. He could see the wheels in her head turning as she thought of ways to get rid of Sam. Sonny laughed out loud and got Carly's attention. "Well aren't you going to do something? You can't possibly think this is a good idea. Sonny you need to convince him that that girl is trouble and the best thing he can do is get her a bus ticket back to whatever rock she crawled out from under."

"Carly, Jason is a big boy. He can take care of himself. If he couldn't I wouldn't trust him to take care of me and my family, which is you and Michael. You need to stop trying to control Jason's personal life. If you haven't realized it by now, he doesn't like it. The more you push to get your way, the more he's going to pull away. That's the mistake the Quartermaine's made. You'll lose Jason's friendship if you don't back off. Better sooner than later Carly, trust me."

"Sonny, Jason would never shut me out of his life like he did the Quartermaine's. We have a history that he can remember. And if you won't help him to see that this Sam girl is a lost cause then I guess I'll have to do it myself."

"You're headed for trouble Carly. You just don't see it and you won't until it's too late. I love you and Jason does too but you should know that even unconditional love has limits when it's not reciprocated."

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?" Carly said.

"It means that Jason loves you regardless. You constantly act without thinking and put him in dangerous situations. Jason could have easily cut both you and me out of his life when we hooked up and you were supposed to be building a life with him. But after he left for a little while he came back and accepted that we were in love. When are you going to return the favor?"

"When Jason finds someone worthy of him and Sam is not it."

"You don't even know her and to top it off you act like they are sleeping together already. They haven't even known each other 24 hours. They don't even know each others last names."

"Neither did Jason and I but it didn't stop us."

"And you just won my case for me. Do you think Jason really wants to go down that road again? I'm pretty sure he's learned his lesson."

Carly's eyes glared at her husband. She couldn't believe he had just said that. "Sonny go to hell."

"Like you always say, you're only saying that because you know I'm right. Carly, listen to me, stop trying to control his personal life. You'll be sorry in the end. For right now, he just wants to help a girl who could just as easily been his sister in a similar position. He just doesn't want to see her get hurt again. Trust in Jason's judgment for once would you?"

Her eyes softened toward him and she moved in closer to him for a hug. "I just don't want to see him get hurt."

"Somehow I don't see that happening to Jason. He can handle himself pretty well. Now can we go enjoy breakfast?"

* * *

Back across the hall, Jason showed Sam to her room. It was a small guest room just off of the living room. No one ever used it and few people even knew it was there. He figured it would be easier for Sam to stay in that room so that she didn't have to worry about the stairs.

"This place is nice." She said looking around the living room. She was sitting on the couch. "And thank you again. I really do appreciate everything from saving my life to giving me free room and board for a couple of weeks."

"You don't have to keep thanking me. I'm doing this because it's the right thing to do. Even though I'm one of the last people to be accused of doing the right thing on a moral stand point." He was sitting at the desk by the door. He wasn't looking at her but at a stack of mail. His cell phone went off. "Morgan." He said.

"Are you sure? Okay. I'll be down there in 20 minutes. No I'll handle it myself. I think that's the best way to do it. What? Yeah. I'm on my way" He hung up the phone. Sam just stared at him because as soon as he picked up the phone his eyes went cold. And so did his voice. It took on a harshness that sent a chill up her spine. She now knew that his last name was Morgan because of the way that he answered the phone. Jason Morgan. It flowed. She didn't ask him about the call after he hung up. Something in his eyes told her not to ask him any questions about what he did at all. He had shut his phone and ran upstairs. When he came back down he had obviously showered because his hair was still wet and she could smell the Irish spring soap he used. He had on a clean t-shirt and jeans that hugged his ass just right. _Oh wait. I should not be staring at his ass_. She thought to herself. She bit the side of her lip. It was a habit she had. She did it whenever she felt guilty about something; which was hardly ever.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Jason opened it and in walked a strange looking man in a suit with about 4 plastic bags. "Put them on the desk. Thanks Joe."

"No problem, Mr. Morgan." And he quickly exited. Sam watched as Jason commanded respect without even trying. That was another turn on. She had no idea who Jason Morgan really was but could definitely tell he was a force to be reckoned with. She was still biting the side of her lip, lost in her own thoughts when Jason finally caught her attention. "Earth to Sam. Hello. Is anybody home?"

"Huh, What? Did you say something?" She blinked back to reality.

"I was saying that I had Joe pick up some groceries. All I had was beer and cold pizza in the fridge. There's apples, oranges, bananas and grapes, cereal, milk, yogurt, eggs, bottled water, orange juice and apple juice and I got a few things for dinner. Do you want anything before I leave?"

"I didn't take you for the yogurt type." She said turning up her nose.

"I'm not. I got it for you. I thought all women ate yogurt. It's like diet food or something. Don't you try to watch your figure?"

"Hell no. Give me a juicy steak with a baked potato with sour cream any day. I like to eat. But for the time being can I have an apple and a bottle of water so I can take that pill?"

"Okay, here you go." He handed her an apple and bottled water. "I'll put this stuff in the kitchen. Make sure you take it easy and don't try to leave please. I don't want to find you laid out on the pier again."

"Yes sir. I would salute you but I can't raise my arm that high." So Sam opted for a thumbs up.

"Cute. Real cute." He took the stuff in the kitchen and put it away. When he came back out he walked over to the closet and grabbed his leather jacket and took his gun out of it's lock box. "Alright, I should be back in a few hours. Here's my cell phone number if you need anything. Either Milo or Max is always in the hall so if you're in any pain or anything just shout and they'll come to help."

"Yeah I guess you can fill me in on a few things around here a little later."

"Yeah." He turned and walked out without another word.

Sam ate her apple as quickly as she could so that she could take her pill. Once she had, a few moments later her body felt like heaven. She was able to lay down on the couch in front of the TV without much discomfort and eventually dozed off while watching Law and Order: Criminal Intent.

* * *

Jason called Sonny on his cell phone and had him meet him at the warehouse. They had spoken early that morning. They were having the two men that had beaten Sam followed. Their men were doing surveillance and had overheard the two talking about finishing off the bitch from the pool hall. Jason and Sonny listened in on the conversation which was still going on. Both men were drunk.

"Can you believe Morgan and Corinthos? I can't believe they showed up and threatened to kill us. I mean I was so close to ramming my cock in that pretty little bitches cunt." Ernie said.

His partner Bruce chimed in. "Yeah and while you buried it in her cunt. I was going to ram her asshole and then come all over her face. Teach that bitch a lesson. Show her what it means to hustle hard working men out of their hard earned money."

"Yeah. I swear the next time I see that bitch, I'm going to do what I intended to do the first time but instead of just once, I'm going to tie her up and keep her for the weekend and do any and everything I want to her."

"We should bring Corinthos' wife too. She was there last night. I saw her. She's quite the looker too. Instead of short and dark like the pool bitch, she's tall and light, the way I like them. We should take her, have some fun with her and send her home to her husband full of our come. Teach him to threaten people. They just needed to mind their own fucking business. They don't even know what the fuck was going on." Bruce said.

"Yeah well it's only a matter of time before I get my hands on that sweet piece of ass from the pool hall. I'll show her a game of pool. I'm going to take my stick and ram my balls right into her corner pocket alright." Ernie said. And he laughed a sinister laugh. Bruce had joined in.

Neither one saw them enter the room. Suddenly there was a loud crack heard in the air. Not the crack of a gun shot but the crack of a pool stick breaking over Ernie's head. Jason was infuriated by the words that he spoke. This man would die tonight and so would his friend. Jason proceeded to beat Ernie within an inch of his life while Sonny repeated Jason's actions on Bruce. The pool sticks were poetic justice to the conversation that the two men were just having. The irony of the situation was the pool sticks were their own. Jason and Sonny couldn't have planned it any better themselves. Once the two were beaten beyond recognition. Jason and Sonny stopped. They looked down at their handy work. This wasn't business. This was purely personal. Jason did it initially for Sam and some next victim that these guys would have had. Then he heard the comment about Carly and that had pushed him over the edge. They were supposed to go in put one bullet into each of their heads and leave but when Jason heard Ernie's pool analogy for raping Sam; he grabbed the pool stick and let loose the rage that had been building since last night when he came upon them beating her senseless. The rage built up inside him even more when she first woke up and had told him that she knew for certain they were going to rape her. And each time he saw Sam grimace in pain he grew even more furious. The words were the final straw. One bullet would be too quick for him to feel pain. He wanted to make him suffer like Sam had. He accomplished his goal. Ernie now lay at Jason's feet squirming, begging and pleading for his life. Jason felt nothing. His eyes were cold. He felt no remorse for what he had just done or for what he was about to do. Ernie made one last attempt to beg for his life. "Please…No…I'm sorry. Don't…" He pleaded. Jason felt nothing but rage for what he had done to Sam and what he had planned to do to her. He then felt disgust towards him because he couldn't even die with dignity. Jason pulled his gun from its place under his t-shirt and with one bullet to the head ended this man's pathetic life. Sonny finished Bruce in pretty much the same way except Sonny shot Bruce twice, once in the balls for claiming he was going to fill Carly with his come and send her home and then once right between the eyes. Sonny and Jason left out without a word.

Sonny had four men waiting outside to dispose of the bodies.They came in covered in painters suits and gloves. They carried 8 large containers inside. They carried only two of them back out and placed them into the truck. Another set of men dressed the same way came in behind the first four and proceeded to clean up the scene. It was all for show because it was broad daylight. To the general public that walked the streets, it looked like they were renovating a building. They had no idea what had just transpired inside.

* * *

A/N: Tell me what you think. Should I keep going or should I let it go? 


	3. Chapter 3

Sam slept most of the morning due to the pain pill she had taken. She barely made it through the first episode of CSI. She awoke around 3 to Carly sitting in the chair by the couch watching her. For a moment she had forgotten where she was at and tried to sit up quickly. "Shit." She cried out.

"Are you okay? Do you need me to get you anything?" Carly asked with a tone mixed with concern and sarcasm.

"I'm really sore. The pain pill I took earlier must have worn off while I was sleep. How long have you been here and why didn't you wake me?

"Not too long and I tried but you were out of it. So are you up for a little talk?"

"About?"

"You."

"There isn't much to tell but from the look on your face you have questions so ask away."

"Well you're straight forward. I'll give you that. And yes I do have some questions since you'll obviously be here for a little while. I just want to know a little bit more about you. Let's start with the basics. Name and age."

"Sam McCall and I'm 21. Next." Sam said not being phased.

"Where are you from?" Carly asked.

"Everywhere and nowhere in particular."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Carly asked.

"It means that I didn't really grow up in a specific place. My mom left when I was 5 and my dad moved us around a lot. I never really called anywhere home."

"Well that's unfortunate. Where were you before you came to Port Charles?"

"Oh, I was in Chicago for a couple of months. Then I stopped in Virginia. I happened to be on a bus that stopped here before continuing on to New York City. I happened into a bar, hustled a few guys in pool and you know the rest."

Her story sounded believable to Carly but Carly wanted to know more. "So what's in New York City for you or are you going to be passing through there too?"

"I'm going to be passing through there too. I'm going to visit my great aunt for a few days. I want to go to Vermont. I love it there. It's where I find solitude and peace of mind. Especially in the off season, like now, it's quiet. I can get a waitressing job in one of the little diners and room and board is dirt cheap. I can go and clear my head and life doesn't seem quite so messed up. I try to go once a year at least. "

"Have you called your aunt to let her know you won't be there for a while? I'm pretty sure she's worried that you haven't gotten there yet." Carly wondered.

Sam was quick to respond. Lies always came so easily to her. "She's not expecting me. I always like to surprise her with my visits. If she's not expecting me then she can never be disappointed if I don't show up. When you move around like I do, things tend to come up. I know she appreciates it when I do come and that's what matters."

"I guess you're right. So what about your dad? Is he still part of your life?"

"No. He's dead. My dad was a degenerate gambler and one day when he lost big at a poker game, he tried to use me as payoff. I left that same day. I heard he owed close to a hundred thousand dollars so the guy he owed had him killed." Sam was actually telling the truth and Carly's eyes went wide as she shook her head.

"Damn girl, you have had a rough life. What about your mom?" Sam was willing to answer most of Carly's questions. She knew that Carly didn't like the fact that she was staying here and she knew her intentions were good but Carly just kept pressing. This made Sam tense up. Carly noticed. "Did I hit a nerve asking about your mom?"

"I don't remember her. She left. She didn't think twice about me before she did. At least that's what my dad said. He did tell me she died a few years back. He never did go into detail though. I didn't know her so I didn't feel any way about it so don't ask me how I feel."

"Okay I get it. Now I appreciate you being open but I just want to give you a fair warning regarding Jason. He is my best friend in the whole world. I will do anything to protect him and vice versa. I feel a little better about you being here because I can keep an eye out on you myself when Jason is gone. Jason is a sweet guy…."

Sam cut her off. "Sweet doesn't seem like one of his strong suits but if you say so."

"Seriously, he's a great man. He's done so much for my family. He's my son's God father and Sonny's best friend as well. We trust him completely. So what I'm saying is don't try to take advantage of his kindness."

"Look, Carly, I didn't ask to stay here. It was offered. I'm not hustling Jason. These bruises and the fact that I can barely walk are very real. Jason was being the good guy that you say he is when he offered to let me stay here while I recover but if my staying here makes you think that you have the right to watch me like I'm some kind of criminal then I'll just go. I'll leave now and you won't have to worry. I'd rather take my chances with the creeps who did this to me than to deal with you breathing down my neck." Sam forced herself up off the couch despite the pain. She took two steps and collapsed on the floor from the pain.

"Shit. This is the last thing that I need." Carly said out loud as she moved over to Sam to help get her back onto the couch. Just has she bent over her to try to lift her, Jason came through the door.

"Carly what are you doing?" He said when he realized Sam was on the floor. He rushed over to put Sam back on the couch. "What happened?" He asked. Carly immediately jumped to her own defense.

"Jason, I didn't do anything. I came over to check on her and she was trying to get up off the couch. When she stood up she fell out."

Jason lay Sam out on the couch and tried to get her to wake up. "Sam. Sam, can you hear me?" Sam finally began to stir. She let out a groan and opened her eyes. Carly decided to leave before she fully came around.

"Alright, so she seems to be okay so I'm going to leave and go check on Michael." Carly moved towards the door.

"Carly, what happened here?" He said.

"Jase, I already told you. I came to check on her because I knew that you and Sonny were out on business. When I got over here we talked a little bit. She got up too quickly and passed out. I was trying to help her up when you came in. Now that you're here, you can take care of her and I'm going to leave."

"Carly we're not through. You've already changed your story so I'll find out what's going on later when she wakes up fully."

"Uh yeah sure Jason. Later." And Carly was out the door. Jason turned his attention back to Sam who was now stirring more as she opened her eyes.

"Sam, can you hear me?" He asked.

"Yeah I can hear you. Why does it feel like I was hit by a truck?" She didn't even try to move.

"You fell I guess. You want to tell me what happened?" He asked.

"Your friend Carly came to both get information about me and warn me against trying to take advantage of you. So when she got the idea in her head that she was going to watch me like I was a criminal, I said that was it and that I would leave so she didn't have to worry. I stood up and took a few steps. That's all I remember." She said.

"Look, you don't have to let Carly bully you into leaving. You're my guest. If she doesn't like you being here, she can stay across the hall and not have to see you."

Sam smiled. "Thanks. So are you about to run out of here again?"

Jason shook his head. "No. I took care of what needed to be taken care of. Didn't take nearly as long as I thought it would. What's up?"

"Nothing really. I just want to know why you want to help me." Sam said.

"I already told you why. I don't want to see you getting hurt again. I'd feel bad if I had let you leave and then something else happened to you. I just don't want to open up the paper and see "Woman Found Dead" along with your picture on the cover. Call it being selfish but I don't need that on my conscience."

"Yeah okay, if you say so. Anyway I guess if we're being honest with each other, I should tell you that I lied to Carly about a few things and you too I suppose." She looked down at her hands as she said this.

"And what did you lie to me about?" He couldn't stand being lied to so if she wanted to offer up the truth without him find out for himself, he was grateful.

"My age. I'm not exactly 21."

"And by not exactly, you mean…."

"18 but I'll be 19 on May 11."

"Is that all you lied to me about?" His face held no emotion. She couldn't tell if he was angry or not. His voice didn't give a hint of anything either.

"Yeah. I already told you there's no aunt. I told Carly that's where I was going though."

"Okay with that being said, I guess we should get a few things out in the open while you stay here. Carly is my friend, she's over protective and overbearing but it's what makes her who she is. She's loyal to me and to Sonny so that's why she was over here earlier. I won't let her bully you anymore though. In case it makes you feel any better, she does it to every woman I have ever met."

"I feel sorry for your girlfriends." She said.

"Well I don't have girlfriends, I have female friends and very few of those. But Carly gives them grief anyway. But enough about that. Sonny and I are business partners and friends. There are times where things get a little intense and even dangerous which is why we keep guards at the door for protection. More so for Carly and Michael than me or Sonny."

"Thanks for telling me because that was on my list of questions." She smiled.

"I don't offer up information so freely. I'm giving you the basics that I feel you need to know while you stay here. But if you have questions feel free to ask and I'll see if it's something that I feel comfortable answering. If not then just let it go and we'll get along fine."

"Jason, I think you and I will get along just fine. I won't press you for answers and you won't press me for any. But I'll still ask the questions."

"Go for it." He said nonchalantly.

"What do you and Sonny do for a living?" She asked.

"We are coffee importers. We own Corinthos-Morgan Co."

Her eyes went big. She suddenly realized who her savior really was. "Wait, you mean Corinthos-Morgan as in Sonny Corinthos and Jason Morgan. Oh Shit."

"What have you heard? You sound like you know us." His interest was peaked by her reaction. It was not like that of someone who had just read about them but knew of them personally. Like they had crossed paths before.

"Yeah well sort of. I know of you. And coffee importers by day maybe but that's not all you do. I mean my dad used to gamble a lot and probably lost hundreds of thousands of dollars in casinos owned by Sonny Corinthos. In fact we were in Vegas a couple of years back. My dad was playing poker in the Meridian. He was at the high rollers table. He was playing against some guy and lost over a hundred grand. The guy wanted payment. My dad didn't have the money. A fight broke out between the two and I heard one of the security guards ask for Jason Morgan to be called in to handle Mr. Ruiz. When he left, I stepped in to get my dad and when the Ruiz guy saw me he started giving me this creepy grin. My dad noticed and offered me as a payment. I told him I would go get my bag and I left Vegas that night. I didn't stick around to see your face. I was talking to one of the girls that worked there before my dad got into the fight. She said that you and Sonny had bought the place a few months earlier and turned it around completely. That it had been a shit hole before. Then she went on to explain mob ties and Jason Morgan being Sonny Corinthos' "enforcer". Everyone who knew your name knew not to mess with you because you are deadly. Anyway before I took off, I called my dads cell phone. He asked me where I was and I told him I wasn't his personal whore to sell off when he couldn't make good on his credit. He told me that he would die if I didn't come back. I almost considered it until I heard him tell the guy that when I came back I would do all the things that he wanted me to and that I was a virgin he could break in. I think he actually thought that he had covered the phone so I wouldn't hear. Anyway I heard the guy say that Sonny Corinthos would be angry that his housekeeping staff would have to clean up all the blood from the room. Then he said something about the house doesn't always win, Manny does though." Sam finished with a slight shrug of her shoulders.

Jason had listened quietly. As she spoke he remembered the incident a couple of years back; the fight that he had been called down to handle because it involved Manny Ruiz. He had been in Vegas for a few months to get the casino up and running after Sonny and he had taken it over. He remembered the guy that owed the money to Manny kept saying, "a few more minutes, just give my daughter a few more minutes." Jason thought he had convinced Manny to leave and let it go. Manny had walked away with his smug expression. He recalled the next morning how he got a call to go to Room 1826. The scene in that room was gruesome. There was blood all over the room. The couch was soaked in it because Manny had slit the guy's throat and tongue and cut off his hands. The hands were placed on the table with a deck of cards. There were two hands laid out. One was a king high straight and the next a full house of jacks and sevens. It was later discovered that those were the hands that Cody McCall and Manny Ruiz held at the poker game earlier. Manny had won. Jason then remembered the message left on the wall in Cody's blood. "The house doesn't always win but Manny does. I'll get my payment from sweetness, eventually. Thanks for the hospitality."

"I remember that night. I'm sorry about your dad." Jason finally said.

"It's not your fault. I tried to call him the next day but that creep had his phone. He called me "Sweetness". Told me that he had taken care of my daddy and that he'd take care of me too when he found me. Somehow I thought he might so I kept moving around. Staying in small towns like this, trying not to cause too many ripples to bring attention to myself."

"Manny is a sick and twisted man. He doesn't like to lose by any means. He's pure evil. You've been lucky and smart to avoid him all this time."

"So I hear. I did my research on him. I know that if he gets his hands on me, I'm as good as dead. He'll make what those guys did to me last night seem like a cake walk. He'll definitely rape me repeatedly and then kill me. And he'll probably be a little upset that I'm not the virgin my father told him I was two years ago." She said this in a rational tone as if she had thought it over several times and had come to terms with the inevitability of what will happen if Manny caught her.

Jason felt badly for all that she had been through. Jason couldn't explain the sudden urge he felt to hold her and protect her from any harm. The truth was he had been thinking about her all last night after their pool game. He barely managed to take part in the conversation that Carly was having with him at the Cellar. He merely nodded in agreement from time to time because he couldn't shake the image of Sam's ass in those tight jeans or the way her breasts looked as if they were going to spill out over that tank top every time she bent over to take a shot. Just thinking about it now had caused him to have to shift a little in the chair.

"Well you don't have to worry about Manny here. He knows that he can't get away with anything in Port Charles. But enough about all that. You seem to know a great deal more about me than I thought so I won't lie to you and say that you're wrong but just steer clear of any business dealings that may or may not take place while you're here. I won't intentionally bring work here but it can happen from time to time if it's urgent. Is that clear?"

"Crystal. So can I ask you another question?" Sam asked with her head cocked to the side staring at him.

"Sure. I just might not answer." He said slyly.

"You say that you don't have a girlfriend, just female friends, why is that?"

"Steady girlfriends don't fit into my life the way they should. I can't give them my full attention like they need and I can't stand to know they could be targeted because of me. So I don't invite long term relationships of that kind into my life."

"But you have a long term relationship with Carly. She's married to Sonny and he lives the same kind of life you do right?"

"Yes and no. Carly is my friend and that's not going to change. Sonny fell in love with her and vice versa. They got married because they wanted to. Carly can deal with this life unlike most women. She knows the danger and she entered into it willingly. But I'm at the forefront of the danger more than Sonny is. Like you said, I'm the enforcer. I keep the danger away from Sonny. I'm the first line of defense."

"Okay so now I get it. You've got like this hero complex or something."

"That's not it at all. I'm protecting them. It's my job." He stated.

"How are you and Sonny partners but you still work for him? I just don't get that. I do get that you have to save Sonny and Carly and that means putting your life on the line to do it. Sounds like the hero if I ever heard of one. But then again it's none of my business. I should shut and be grateful that you were my hero last night. So thanks again. I just have one more question."

He closed his eyes and groaned. "What is it?"

"I need a few things and I'm going to need your help."

"What?"

"Clothes. My clothes are in the room at Jake's. I don't want to spend two weeks in this. And I need something to eat. All I had was that apple. And I need a pill because I'm in a world of pain right now. And…" She hesitated on the last need.

"And…" He repeated.

"And I need to take a shower so I need help taking off my clothes." She looked away from him as she said the words.

He cleared his throat. Was she really asking him for his help to get her undressed? He didn't think he would be able to handle seeing her naked. He already envisioned her naked and kissing her full breasts and being inside of her. He thought for a moment. "I can have someone go get your bag for you but I can give you some sweats and a t-shirt for the time being. It might actually be more comfortable than your clothes if they're like what you were wearing last night. And I can fix you some lunch if you're hungry so you can take the pill. And… well are you comfortable with me helping you with your clothes or do you want me to go get Carly?"

"Please keep that woman away from me. I would really appreciate it. But I don't think that I have anything to worry about with you. I would appreciate the help if it doesn't make you uncomfortable."

Hell yes it would make me uncomfortable. I can only imagine what you look like naked and now you want me to see you live and in living color. If you only knew the things I thought about doing to you right here in this very apartment on that very pool table over there, you wouldn't be asking me to help you take your clothes off. Now I'm supposed to help you and then not be able to touch you like I want to, Hell yes this is going to be uncomfortable. That's what Jason was thinking but his eyes never gave it away. He coolly said, "I think I can manage."

Jason turned and ran upstairs. Sam wondered if she was asking too much but she needed to bathe. She felt disgusting. She sighed out loud and wondered why Jason ran off so suddenly. Maybe it was uncomfortable for him. She decided to try to do it herself. She rose from the couch slowly and moved toward the bedroom that was only a few steps away. She took small steps. She remembered that was how she was able to make it to the front door of Sonny's apartment this morning. Small steps. She reached for the handle and turned it. She walked in and her breath was taken away by the room. She didn't really look at it earlier. She just stayed on the couch. It was small but quaint. It was decorated in a neutral sage green and cream tone. It had a full size bed with a sage and cream striped comforter. It had matching drapes. There was a night stand on either side of the bed with a matching dresser against the wall. The dresser had a big mirror and there was a flat screen TV on the wall across from the bed. She moved towards the door leading to the bathroom and opened it to find that the bathroom was done in the same colors as the bedroom. When she saw that the bath tub and shower were separate she decided she would much rather soak in a warm bath than try standing in the shower. She walked over to the tub and turned on the water. She tested the temperature and when he was just right she put the plug in and let it begin to fill up. Just then Jason walked into the bathroom.

"I though you were going to take a shower."

"I was until I saw the bath. I think soaking might help. Please, it will be easier than trying to stand in the shower. I thought I had scared you off."

"Very few things scare me and the sight of a naked woman is definitely not one of them. I went to get you these." He said handing her some sweat pants and a t-shirt, some socks, and a sweatshirt. "I wasn't sure if the t-shirt would be warm enough so I brought the sweatshirt down too."

"Thanks. Would you happen to have any bubbles?"

Jason gave her a look and said "I don't do baths. But there may be some from when Emily or Carly were here."

"You have to have bubbles if your girlfriend was staying here. You mean you never did a romantic bubble bath for the two of you. You have got to be kidding me."

"Well no I never did the romantic bubble bath thing with Emily because that would just be disgusting and against the law I think. Emily is my sister."

Sam laughed. "Oh sorry." Jason looked under the sink and pulled out a small box of something scented and handed it to her.

"I don't know what it is but if it's in here, Emily put it there. She decorated the room and bathroom."

"This is perfect." Sam said pouring some into the tub. It was bath beads. The bubbles began to rise and she turned the water off when they reached the top. Sam turned to Jason. "Okay I need your help pulling this sweatshirt over my head.

Jason swallowed hard and moved toward her. He stood behind her so that he could see less than what he would if he stood in front of her. She managed to pull her arms out of the sleeves on her own but she needed him to lift it over her head. She moved to undo her jeans and he helped her by pushing them down so she could step out of them. He forced himself not to let his hands linger on her legs and quickly stood back up. She wasn't sure if he noticed the trembling of her legs when he touched her. If he had noticed, he didn't let on. He was about to walk out when she called his name. "Jason." He turned to face her and saw her standing there in her bra and panties. A very sexy black lace bra and panties. He closed his eyes for a brief moment. Then opened them again.

"Yeah Sam." He said in a slightly husky voice.

"I can't unhook my bra." She said not looking him in the eye. He walked back towards her and she turned her back to him. He lifted his hands to the clasp of her bra and his hands brushed her back slightly. Sam gasped slightly. He noticed and said, "I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?"

"No. Not at all." She said quickly. But I wish you would. I wish that you would take me right here on the bathroom floor and fill me with that big dick of yours. I know because I noticed how turned on you were when we played pool. God I wish I could turn around and kiss you. She thought to herself. Sam turned toward him slightly; giving him an eyeful of the breasts he had been imagining sucking on and kissing. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. I'm going to go fix something for dinner because it's getting pretty late for lunch. Shout if you need anything." He left out the bathroom quickly and closed the door behind him. He let out the breath he had been holding since he saw her beautiful breasts. He had to restrain himself from reaching out to take her right there. He noticed she seemed to be just as affected by his touch as he was just by the sight of her. He knew that if he had to help her undress again he wouldn't be able to hold back. He would more than likely put his mouth on those nipples that looked like they were aching to be kissed. He walked out the room into the living room just as someone knocked on the door. He walked over and opened it. It was Elizabeth.

Sam climbed into the bath slowly. She was going to ask Jason for help getting in but she knew that if he had touched her one more time she would have pulled him into the bath with her. She settled into the warm water and sunk in until it was around her shoulders. It felt so good. She closed her eyes and fantasized about Jason being in the tub with her, washing her back, and between her legs which was wet from more than the bath water. She could feel his lips on her neck and his hands groping her breasts. She imagined him telling her how badly he wanted to be inside of her and then him pumping his cock into her over and over again until she screamed out his name in pleasure covering his dick with her hot juices as he filled her with his. As she thought about it she allowed her hand to slip into her moist folds and the pressure from her fingers mixed with the sensation from the warm water along with the erotic thoughts she was having had Sam exploding in pleasure. She allowed herself to relax and thought to herself if only she could experience the real thing and not just a fantasy. She dozed off in the bath and her dreams were filled with thoughts of making love to Jason.

While Sam was in the bath fantasizing about Jason, he was in the living room with Liz. She had dropped by like she often did just to see him. They sat on the couch and talked for a little while. Jason knew that Sam would probably be in the bath for a while, at least until the water began to get cold. He knew that Liz was going to be over for a while so he opted to order in some Italian food. Jason wasn't quite sure of where his and Liz's relationship stood but it had recently become physical and he liked her. He told her about what had happened the night before and how he was letting Sam stay with him until she had healed.

"See Jason, that's what makes you the truly amazing man that you are. You are so considerate. You don't know the girl from a hole in the wall but you not only rescue her but give her a safe haven as well."

He smiled at her words. "I don't think I'm doing all that much. But thanks for calling me amazing." He reached over and touched her cheek. She pressed her face against his hand and closed her eyes. When she opened them, she leaned in to give him a kiss.  
"Jason you are amazing. So much in fact that I can't believe that I'm with you. Every time we make love it's amazing to me. It's exciting. In fact I came over to see if I could experience a little bit of that excitement." Her eyes searched his for a response. He leaned in and kissed her, then stood up and walked to the door. He opened it and called to Max.

"Hey Max, I ordered some food from Gino's so when it comes can you pay for it and set it on the desk"

"Sure can." And Max went back to reading the paper he had in his hand.

Jason closed the door and held out his hand for Elizabeth to follow him up the stairs. She jumped up and they headed up the stairs. Jason felt a little guilty for what he was about to do. He enjoyed sleeping with Liz. It was good but this time he was doing it because he was so hot behind the scene in the bathroom. Sam had gotten him so turned on that he needed this release or he would explode from frustration. He took Liz upstairs and let out all his frustration on her for the next 20 minutes. Afterwards he got up and took a shower. She wanted to join him but he said that would be rude to the person staying downstairs because it would just start another round. Besides the food was probably there. After he was done in the bathroom she jumped in and he headed downstairs in a pair of sweats and a wife beater. The food was on the desk and the door to the room was still closed. She can't still be in the bath. He thought to himself. The water has to be freezing by now. He headed to the room and knocked but got no answer. He opened the door and walked to the bathroom door and knocked again. Still no answer. He opened the door and found her asleep in the bath. As he walked over to her he could see that the bubbles had all but disappeared so he could clearly see her chest rise and fall. Her right hand rested lazily on her stomach right above her neatly trimmed mound. He bent over and shook her a little. "Sam, wake up the water is freezing. You'll get sick. Come on wake up."

She began to stir a little but she was still deep in her dream. She began to talk out loud. "That feels so good. Oh yes. Harder, fuck me harder." Jason was taken aback by the words. Who was she dreaming about? He felt a slight twinge of jealousy. But how could he be jealous of a dream man after what he had just done upstairs in real life with Liz? Jason let the water out of the tub. Sam continued to talk in her sleep. "Please don't stop. Oh God yes, I'm close. I'm going to come Jason, Don't stop. Yes. Yes. Oh God I'm coming." She screamed out. Jason stood there for a moment in shock. She was dreaming about him. It was him bringing her that much pleasure in her dream. What she said next had Jason completely floored. "I love you." He didn't move for a moment. Finally, he lifted her out of the tub and dried her off on the bed. He put on the sweats, the t-shirt and socks and left her sleeping. When he walked out of the room he saw Liz coming down the stairs.

"How is she?" Liz asked.

"Sleeping." Was all he could manage to say. His mind still reeling from what she had said in her dream. But it was just a dream, right?

"Okay well, I'm going to get going. I'll call you later." She walked over to him and gave him a lingering kiss. They were still kissing when Sam emerged from the room.

"Oh I am so sorry." She said when she looked up at the door. Jason and Liz parted and he turned to face Sam. For a brief moment he thought he saw hurt in her eyes but as quickly as it had come, it left. If he wasn't able to read people so well he might have missed it, but it was there regardless of how brief. "I'll leave you two alone."

"No, you don't have to go. I'm actually leaving. You must be Sam. I'm Liz, Jason's girlfriend." She smiled brightly. Jason and Sam both looked shocked by the statement.

"Nice to meet you." Sam said coolly as she sat down on the couch. I thought Jason didn't have a girlfriend. She thought to herself.

"Well I'm going to get going. I have the late shift at Kelly's. I'll talk to you later Jason. It was nice meeting you Sam. I hope you get better soon." And with that she kissed Jason quickly and left out. Jason looked at the door slightly confused before grabbing the bags of food and heading into the kitchen to heat it up. After a few minutes he came out with two plates of lasagna and handed one to Sam.

"Thanks." She said blandly. She didn't know why but she was upset about this Liz chick. She seemed sweet enough but didn't seem like she was right for someone like Jason. The vibe she got off of Liz was that she was a good girl trying to act bad and part of the act was landing a bad boy, none badder than Jason Morgan. Her attitude was noticeable in her tone. "Did you dress me or did your girlfriend?"

"I did. You wouldn't wake up. I didn't want you freezing to death. So I took you out and dressed you as quickly as I could. That's why the shirt is on backwards."

She looked down. "I really hadn't noticed but whatever."

"Are you angry that I did it."

"No. Why?"

"Because all of a sudden you have an attitude with me and I'd like to know why."

"I don't have an attitude. You're imagining things. See I'm fine." And she forced a smile. She was hungry so she proceeded to eat and not look up from her plate.

"Would you like something to drink?" He asked.

"Sure why not."

"Is this how you're going to act now?"

"How am I acting Jason?"

"Like you have an attitude."

"Well as a matter of fact I do have an attitude. I've been honest with you and you lied to me."

"What did I lie about?"

"You said you didn't have a girlfriend. Then less than an hour later, who do I meet? Your girlfriend."

"Liz isn't my girlfriend. She's a friend."

"Friend my ass Jason. She called herself your girlfriend right in front of you. You didn't correct her. And if she's really not your girlfriend then maybe you should stop fucking her or at least let her know the truth."

"So that's why you're angry because I have a girlfriend"

"So she is your girlfriend. And no I am not angry that you have one. I'm angry that you felt the need to lie."

"Sam I didn't lie. That was the first time she has ever called herself that and she caught me off guard. Wait, why am I even arguing with you about this? It's not like we're involved in any kind of way. I can sleep with whoever I want and call them whatever I want. It's not like I'm fucking you and lying to you about who else I sleep with."

"You are absolutely right. The less I know about you and your life, business or personal, the better. I have no right to be angry for being lied to when I have been nothing but honest with you. So I'll just go in the room now and take a pill and pass out. I'll figure out a way to get myself undressed and redressed from now on no matter how much it hurts and as soon as I can walk without it taking me 20 minutes to make it across the room, I'm out of here." She got up slowly and walked the plate into the kitchen herself. She strained the entire time. After putting the plate into the dish washer she opened the fridge and took out a few bottles of water. She would save these for tomorrow and she grabbed some of the fruit off the counter. This way she wouldn't have to leave the room and catch Jason in the throws of passion again. When she walked out of the kitchen Jason was leaned against the pool table. She wished that she could just run passed him but that wasn't possible now. So she slowly made her way passed him without giving him a second look. Just when she thought she could pass him without him saying anything to her, he grabbed her arm gently.

"Let go of me please. I'd snatch my arm from you but it would hurt too much." She said not even glancing at him. He let up on his grip but didn't completely let her go.

"I'm sorry if you feel like I lied to you. I never said that I was celibate, Sam. I have never referenced Liz as my girlfriend. She did it today for the first time. I was shocked that she did it. I didn't intentionally lie to you. I thought about how I feel about lies and you were right, you have been honest with me and should feel that you deserve the same in return. I haven't lied to you though. I just wanted you to know that." He said genuinely.

"Yeah well thanks. I guess. I still plan on staying in my corner and hiding out for the next 2 weeks. I really don't want to walk in on any more intimate moments between the two of you." She said. It's too unsettling. Just like that dream and that fantasy and being in this close proximity to you with you touching my arm. She added in her mind.

"You don't have to worry about that. Out of respect for you being here, I won't have Liz back here for that reason until after you've gone."

"This is your house Jason. You do whatever you want here. Don't worry about me. I just don't want you lying to me about anything." With that he let her arm go and she continued on to the room she was staying in. She closed the door and set the fruit and water on the dresser. She climbed into the bed and grabbed a pill from the drawer. She took a sip of water and let the pill do its job. She just hoped that sleep didn't bring another sex dream of Jason. She still wondered where the hell the "I love you" had come from in the end.

Jason headed up to his room. He climbed into his bed and stared at the ceiling. When he had been up here earlier with Liz his mind had constantly gone to Sam. He thought about kissing her entire body as he kissed Liz's. He had imagined it was Sam riding him earlier and when he turned Liz onto her stomach he imagined that it was Sam he was drilling his dick into. He suddenly remembered he needed to buy more condoms. He had been so aggressive with Liz that the condom had broken twice. He finally managed to finish with the last one from the box; glad that it was able to withstand the massive load he filled it with. Liz was always telling him that she was on the pill but he never wanted to take any chances. He lay his head back on his pillow and allowed the thoughts of Sam and her naked body glistening from the water of the bath to fill his head and take over his dreams.


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter has a very graphic and raunchy sex scene. The faint hearted should not read. It's very detailed.

Disclaimer: I don't own them just the story.

Chapter 4

The next week and a half passed quickly and without incident. Sam had done exactly what she said that she would do. She never asked Jason for help into the shower again. She grunted through the pain and did it herself. She was practically living out of that room. Even though Jason was gone most of the day, she very rarely came out. Only because one day she had come out of the room and heard Jason upstairs with Liz even though he said he wouldn't, but she had told him to do whatever he wanted in his house. So he did and he did it loudly. Sam couldn't explain the jealous rage she felt. So she would go get a snack and a bottle of water during the day and then head back into the room until Jason knocked on the door asking her if she wanted dinner. She would come out and they would eat together sharing small talk. They learned a little bit about each other's pasts. He told her about his accident and how he didn't remember anything before he woke up. She had told him at least he had been an upstanding citizen before so he didn't have to worry about people coming to find him that he couldn't remember. She told him about her dad and her mom and even that she was adopted and was thinking about contacting her birth mother. He asked if she knew where she was and she said yes but didn't know if she was ready to meet her.

Carly had come over a few times and noticed that during the day Sam was never out of the room. She would stay in there for hours. Carly wondered what had happened between her and Jason and was going to wait for the right time to ask him about it. He always seemed like he was on edge lately. She would find out if it had anything to do with that little bitch Elizabeth. Carly couldn't stand her ass. Jason was still seeing her but Carly noticed that she didn't come around the penthouse very often anymore. And when she was there it was for an hour at most.

Sam was getting stronger. Her ribs were mostly healed. She could walk and move with regular range of motion without any pain. It was the surface bruises that seemed to be taking the longest to heal. One day Sam decided that it was time to leave. She just wasn't sure where she was going to go yet. She had been stuck in the house for 11 days. She woke up one day and realized her birthday was the following day. She needed to get out. She had a few dollars so she figured she's go grab something to eat and walk around for a little bit. She really wanted to go to the liquor store because she had every intention on getting drunk for her birthday. It had been a personal ritual since she turned 15. That year she started drinking just so she would get over the fact that her mother never wanted her and her father was never around. At 16 drank to get over her first love. He dumped her when she wouldn't sleep with him. At 17 she took a shot of tequila for every miserable year she was alive plus her dad was dead, her mom was dead and she had no family now. At 18 she did the same but finished off the bottle and half of another one to forget that she had just slept with this guy she had just met and it wasn't even good. And now at 19 she was going to take a shot for each miserable year and the fact that she had no life. She didn't want to leave the place a mess so she cleaned up before she left after doing all the chores she showered, got dressed, and picked up her bag. She opened the door and found Carly in the hall with Michael.

"Hi Carly."

"Hi Sam. How have you been? I haven't seen you when I've come over." She looked down and saw the bag in Sam's hand.

"Yeah that's because I stay in the room during the day. I don't want to be a bother or interrupt Jason's life. I'm grateful he let me stay to get better but I think it's time that I get moving."

"Oh. Does Jason know you're leaving?" Carly knew he didn't because he had been talking about getting her out of the house or at least that room for her birthday. He told Carly that he felt bad that he made her feel like she had to remain in that room like some kind of a prisoner.

"No. I left him a note saying thank you. I cleaned up before leaving. I did all the dishes, and the laundry. I cleaned the room and bathroom I had been using and straightened up the living room. I just wanted to do something as a way of saying thank you. Does that make sense?"

"Sure it does but what would make more sense is if you go back in there and put your bag down and wait and say thank you face to face. I think Jason would feel like he deserves that much gratitude for letting you stay. It's more of a common courtesy. Just wait and tell him good-bye and thank you. Trust me when I say that Jason will feel like he's been slapped in the face if he comes back expecting you to be there and you're just gone."

"You mean you're not overjoyed I'm leaving now? I thought you'd be planning the ticker tape parade by now."

"Sam, I never said that I didn't like you. I just don't know you. And I don't get vibes about people like Jason does. I don't trust people based on vibes. I distrust everyone from the jump and that included you. Jason however seems to like and trust you enough for me to leave you alone. He trusts you enough not to leave with just a note to say thank you. So can I ask you to do that much for him considering all that he's done for you?"

"I guess you're right. I can wait to say good bye and thank you but I'm still screaming to get out and get some air. This place is nice but it can be stifling. Where can I grab something to eat?" Sam asked.

"Try Kelly's, they have great food. I know this because my family owns it. You can ask Mike, the manager, about the rooms they rent out upstairs."

"Okay thanks, I don't know how long I'm planning on being in Port Charles but thank you." Sam turned to take her bag back into the penthouse.

"Hey Sam." Carly called out. She didn't know why she was about to do this. Hadn't she wanted Sam gone from the beginning? Yes but somewhere along the line she didn't see Sam as a threat to Jason or their friendship. Jason seemed to like her and she finally thought that maybe Sonny was right about her butting in all the time.  
"Yeah." She stopped and turned around.

"I wouldn't be so quick to leave just yet. I'm not sure yet but you may just have a few friends here in Port Charles to stick around for. Jason being one and it's quite possible that I may get to know you and like you myself." She smiled down at Michael who was asleep. "Right Michael?" Then she looked up at Sam. "Just think about it."

"Yeah okay. I'll think about it." She opened the door to the penthouse and dropped her bag. She picked up the letter she had written for Jason and read it. She crumpled it up and threw it in the trash can. She left back out and pressed the door for the elevator. When it opened she stepped in, anxious to see the outside world she hadn't been part of for almost 2 weeks.

Sam walked into Kelly's and saw Liz waiting tables. Liz looked up and smiled at her and waved her to any one of the open tables. Sam took a seat at a table near the counter facing the door. Sam just didn't quite understand why she didn't like Liz. Wait that was a lie. She knew exactly why she didn't like her. It was because she got to sleep with Jason. She was the woman that Jason made scream his name on a regular basis. To Sam, Jason looked like he was an aggressive beast in the bed. And she was more than ready to allow him to dominate her. Liz however didn't seem the type. Sam had heard them upstairs in the penthouse one afternoon and even though she shouldn't have, she listened. Liz kept telling him to slow down and make love to her and not fuck her. I would love to be fucked by that man. She thought to herself. Sam needed to be fucked by someone. It had been month's since she had sex ,even longer since she had good sex, and she had never experienced great sex. Liz came over with her super sweet smile and said, "Hey Sam, how are you feeling?"

"Pretty good. Virtually no pain. And the bruises are almost gone." Sam said smiling back. "Thanks for asking."

"No problem. Jason told me that you were getting better and that you'd probably be leaving soon. I guess the fact that you're out and about is a pretty good sign of recovery."

"Yeah. Does it bother you that I'm there because I can leave today if you want. I don't want to cause problems with you and Jason."

"Sam, what? No. It doesn't bother me at all. I mean at first it did because I saw you and was like oh my god you're gorgeous but then Jason told me that you barely see or speak to each other. That you were really there just recovering. So I'm like okay. I hope you get better but don't push yourself on my account. Jason and I are fine."

"Okay well is Mike here? I'm supposed to ask him about renting a room."

"He's right there at the counter. Can I take your order first?"

"Sure. Can I get a bacon cheeseburger and an order of fries. The burger medium well and I'll take a chocolate shake."

"Wow that's a lot isn't it?" Liz asked.

"Not really when you've been eating like one meal a day for two weeks. I need this." Sam said.

"Okay coming up." Liz walked off and Sam went to talk to Mike about the room.

Jason walked into the penthouse and nearly tripped over Sam's bag. He picked it up and put it by the couch. He called out her name and got no answer. He walked back over to the desk and rifled through the mail. He dropped one and saw the crumpled paper in the trash can when he went to pick it up. He took the paper out of the can and opened it. There he saw Sam's delicate hand writing and read her thoughtful words:

Dear Jason,

Words can't express just how grateful I am to you for taking me in and helping me to recover. I have never in my entire life known true kindness and you have been nothing but kind in the truest sense of the word. I'm sorry that I jumped down your throat for lying to me when you didn't and I apologize for never really accepting your apology to me for it. I guess it helped us to keep our distance from one another while I was here which is probably for the better. I am now mostly recovered and free of pain. I get stiff sometimes but it's nothing I can't work through. So I guess it's time for me to go. I never had to say goodbye to any one before. I just left and people always left me. I don't know how to say goodbye so I'm making the best attempt that I can at it. I'm writing also because I don't want to look in your eyes to say goodbye and be tempted to kiss you. I guess now may be the only time that I have to tell you that I've wanted you since that day at Jakes. I've fantasized and dreamed about you in every way possible. It has been torture for me knowing that while I was dreaming about you, you were making love to another woman right over my head. I heard you and Liz that afternoon. I know I shouldn't have but I listened to her screams of ecstasy and your moans of pleasure. It was unbearable and I had wished I was strong enough to leave then just so I didn't have to wonder if it would happen again. Luckily, it didn't but the fear that it would, forced me to keep my distance from you. That was the real reason I stayed locked in that room. When my body finally stopped aching at the slightest move, I wished that you would come to me one night after we talked at dinner. I almost came to you one night after I told you about contacting my birth mother. I made it to the bottom of the stairs but I forced myself to go back to bed. That night I dreamt that you wanted me as much as I wanted you. I long for you but I know that you're with Liz and I accept that. It is with both a happy and a heavy heart that I write this goodbye. I am glad that I got to know you but in the same instance I am truly sad because I didn't get to know you in the sense that I would have liked. Not just in a physical sense because you can be physical with anyone but in the sense that I felt like we shared a connection. You have so much to deal with and I have too. We both are troubled souls that somehow can connect with one another for some kind of understanding of it all. I think that's why we were able to talk like we did, when we did. That's why we could share intimate secrets. And that's why I felt comfortable telling you the truth about myself before I truly got to know you. Well I've gone on enough. I just want to say thank you again for everything. I'm not sure how long I'll be staying in Port Charles or if I am even going to stay. I have no job, no money and I have learned my lesson about hustling people out of their money so my options are limited but if I do stay in PC then I hope that we can be friends.

All my Best,  
Sam

P.S. I cleaned up. You're laundry is folded on the foot of your bed. I didn't feel comfortable going through your drawers. The dishes are done. The living room vacuumed and the room I was in and the bathroom I used are clean as well.

Jason read the letter again just because he wanted to be sure he read this right. She wanted him and thought he didn't want her. How could she not see how much he ached for her when they had dinner together. He strained against his jeans when she would come out in just a t-shirt or when she started wearing her own clothes and came out in shorts and a tank top. He wanted to run his hands through her hair and pull her mouth to his and ravage her right there on the couch. He didn't even want to begin to go into the detailed fantasy he had about sexual escapades on the pool table. She had written this letter planning to leave, but her bag was still here and the letter thrown in the garbage. What happened? Had she changed her mind? He began to pace. He wondered again how she could not know he wanted her. Dumb ass because you were fucking someone else upstairs and she heard you. That's how. But if only she knew that I had done it thinking about her the entire time because that morning she came out the room in sweats and a bra. I jerked off twice and it still wasn't enough so when Liz came over I used her to get the satisfaction I needed but still I ached for Sam to be the one touching me. He thought to himself. He needed to talk to her before she left. He would wait for her to come back and talk to her. Jason decided that he would cook dinner tonight rather than order in. He needed to find out all that was on Sam's mind and let her know exactly what was on his.

Sam strolled around for a while. She stopped on the pier where she had been attacked. It almost felt like it was years ago except she still had the fading bruises to show that it had definitely been more recent. If it hadn't been for Jason she would probably be dead. If not in the physical sense then definitely mentally because those men would have raped her and Sam would have shut down. She was grateful that Jason and Sonny had shown up. She had only spoken to Sonny once since she had been there. He came by one morning after Jason had left to see if she was okay. They spoke briefly about the dynamic of Jason and Carly's relationship and why she acted out. Then he went on to tell Sam that he could see the obvious sexual attraction and tension between her and Jason. She told Sonny that it would pass. It had to because he was with Liz. Sonny told her not all relationships work out. They spoke about a few other things and Sonny told her not to hesitate to ask him or Jason for help. Jason considered her worthy of helping and Sonny trusted in Jason's instincts. It had saved his life on more than one occasion. Sam was grateful for Sonny's company that morning and gained a little more insight on Jason. She was going to tell Jason how she felt when she heard him come in that afternoon. She had taken a shower before going to speak to him but when she came out the room he appeared to be gone, that was until she heard him and Liz upstairs. She had been crushed. And if she could have she would have opened the door to the penthouse and walked out never to return. She would have left her bag and everything. She was used to starting over with nothing but the clothes she had on her back. After that Sam stayed confined in her room and barely spoke to Jason except for when they ate. Now here she was ready to step out on her own again. She looked out on the water and sighed. 19 and lifeless she thought to herself. I should probably kill myself now and spare myself the heartache of another miserable year with no family, no friends, and no love. Sam was miserable for her birthday every year. She couldn't remember ever having a "happy" birthday. She decided to leave the pier and go to the liquor store. If there was anything she could and would count on for her birthday was that tequila had never let her down. She brought three bottles of tequila and planned to finish them all off in that little room. She would bring in her birthday pissy drunk and suffer through the hangover she had the rest of tomorrow. She headed back to the penthouse. She stepped off the elevator and waved to Milo. He nodded and she opened the door to find Jason sitting on the bottom of the stairs. He stood up when she came in. She set the bottles on the desk and then took her jacket off and hung it in the closet. She turned to look at him and waited for him to say something since he was just staring at her. After a few moments of silence she spoke.

"I went to Kelly's to get something to eat. Sorry I didn't bring you back anything but I didn't think you would be here. I'm not used to seeing you until dinner." He just kept staring at her. He was beginning to freak her out. "Would you stop staring at me like that? It's creepy. Look I'm going to go into the room and relax. I'll see you for dinner." She moved to walk passed him but he grabbed her arm and pulled him to her. "What are yo…." He cut her off with a kiss so passionate that her knees buckled and Jason had to hold her up. His tongue slipped in between her lips and parted them. It immediately explored her mouth and he felt her tongue join his. This kiss was like none she had ever had. This kiss made her head spin and her knees weak. She began to feel the moisture in between her legs and that had never happened from a kiss. He grabbed hold of her face and held her up kissing her until they were both out of breath. He let go of her mouth with his own but held on to her face so that she would look him in the eyes.

"Do you still think that I don't want you?" He asked.

"But you're with…" She began to say but he cut her off with another mind blowing kiss. After a few moments, they parted.

"What about now? Any doubt what so ever?" He asked.

"I don't kn…" And again he cut her off this time pulling her to him so that she could feel just how hard he was getting from kissing her. When he could barely breathe he released her mouth but kept her body pulled to him.

"Tell me you don't feel that Sam. Tell me that you can't feel how much I want you right now."

She stood there silent. Not ready to speak because she was still breathless from his kisses. Her mind still reeling and not wanting her mouth to betray her thoughts. She just looked at him. Hell yeah she could feel his rock hard dick pressed into her stomach. She would have to be completely paralyzed not to feel it straining to get out of his jeans. She opened her mouth to speak and when she saw he was going to kiss her again she put her hand over his mouth. "I feel it Jason. I saw it the first night I met you and I feel it against me now. And more than anything I want to feel you inside of me. I have been thinking and dreaming of nothing else. I want you. I need you."

She moved her hand and he kissed her again almost violently with hunger for her. He lifted her and carried her up to his bed. He laid her down on the bed and practically ripped off his clothes as she removed hers. She now laid under him completely naked ready for him to take her. His mind clouded by the images he had earlier of what he would do if given the opportunity to he kissed her mouth again, gently this time. Then he moved his lips to her neck and shoulders and he trailed kisses down her breast until he reached her nipple. She arched her back up to give him full access to her and he took one nipple into his mouth while he played with the other in between his fingers. With his free hand, he moved his way down her stomach below her belly button and used two fingers to delve into her moist folds. He moved them in rhythm to his tongue strokes on her nipple. He brought Sam close to the brink of orgasm but stopped. "No don't stop. I was so close." She whined. She had been waiting for this.

"Oh don't worry. I'll let you come just not yet." He said in a husky voice.

"Don't tease me Jason. Please. I've been tortured enough."

"I'm not going to torture you. I'm going to please you thoroughly. Just relax." And with that said he moved down to where his fingers were and covered her clit with his mouth. He used his tongue to press and stroke her sensitive love button repeatedly. He used his fingers to move in and out of her tight hole. He was getting so hard doing this to her and seeing her reaction that the skin on his dick felt like it was going to rip. But he kept licking her soft folds and maneuvering his fingers in and out. When he could feel she was closed again he removed his fingers and sucked hard on her clit. Sam screamed out in pure pleasure over and over. And just when she started to come down he slipped his fingers back into her causing her to start a whole new series of spasms. He let her relax and catch her breath before returning to her nipples and kissing them. He had enjoyed that. He loved the way she screamed out as if she had been holding on to that scream forever. When she seemed like she had caught her breath enough he was going to climb on top of her but she stopped him. She laid him back and moved down to return the favor. Jason was in total shock. He had never had a woman so willing to give him head before. He usually asked for it or went without it. But Sam got down to business working her tongue around the head while her fingers played around the shaft. She licked the length of him repeatedly before taking him into her mouth completely. He was thoroughly impressed by the amount of his cock that she took into her mouth. Her mouth was warm and wet and he imagined that her pussy was just as wet, warm and tight the way it gripped at just two of his fingers. She had begun to suck more forcefully but he didn't want to come in her mouth. He wanted to feel himself inside her. He stopped her. He reached over and grabbed a condom from the drawer. He put it on and grabbed her by the hips and slid her onto his rock hard dick. He moaned as she wiggled to adjust to the length and width of him inside her. He had been right. She was so tight. He pulled her down to him and kissed her deeply. She began to ride him and he jerked his hips up so that he could thrust into her. He wanted to fill her completely. She was getting closer and began to bounce up and down on him wildly. She came down on him hard and he felt the warm sensation of her juices flowing all around him. He pulled her to him and flipped her onto her back without pulling out. He started going slowly not wanting to hurt her. She grabbed at his ass trying to pull him further into her. "Damn it Jason." She said in frustration at his pace. He stopped. "What's wrong? Am I hurting you?"

"No you're not but that's the problem. I appreciate the slow drawn out love making but right now I just want you to fuck me. I know you have this aggression that you want to let out just like I did so do it. Don't be scared to hurt me. Fuck me hard." Sam looked him straight in the eyes and he knew she was serious. He was shocked at her words but he was always too rough with the others. He thought she would be the same especially considering how small she was.

"Are you sure?" He asked still uncertain she knew what she was asking.

"If you're not going to do it right, then I'll get up and go back downstairs." She huffed.

Jason felt himself get even harder inside her at her words. She responded by gripping him with her muscles. That was all Jason needed. He pushed her legs back and proceeded to ram his cock into her with all that he had. She began to scream out his name and claw at his back. She grabbed his ass repeatedly and kept telling him how good he felt inside her. She wanted more. He stopped and she groaned. He turned her over onto her hands and knees and grabbed her hips and pulled her back into him with every forward thrust he gave. He pounded into her and she loved it. He couldn't believe how wet she was. She was so turned on by him being aggressive and masculine. He pulled her hair and she took it. She pushed back on him and squeezed him with her muscles. She was trying to get him to come but he stayed focused and wouldn't. He sat her on his lap and she bounced away happily screaming out about how much she wanted him and couldn't believe that it could be better than it was in her fantasies. She was really into dirty talk. She told him that it was his pussy and he could have it whenever he wanted. She begged him to fuck her harder and smack her ass. She screamed out his name whenever she came. Finally after what seemed like hours, Jason was on top of her again and she wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him to her. She grabbed his face and kissed him hard. He couldn't hold back any more. He finally released his load. She felt every pulse that came from him and squeezed her muscles to milk him for every last drop. He collapsed on top of her and she just stoked his back. She didn't force him to move but actually made him feel like he was deeper inside her than he was. He took a deep breath. This was the first time he had sex and felt completely satisfied afterwards. He rolled off of her. The two of them completely drenched in sweat. Her hair was a wild mess and when he looked at her, he couldn't help but think she never looked sexier than she did just then. She looked at him and smiled. He took her in his arms and for the first time in her life she felt at home. She was complete here in his arms. This was more than great sex. This was so much more. How much more she didn't know. They both dozed off in each other's arms.

Jason woke up a little bit after 11pm. He would ask how could he sleep so late but he had put in a lot of work on Sam and she took it like a pro. In fact she kept begging for more. He watched her as she slept. He climbed out of the bed and looked at his cell phone. Six missed calls, 1 new text message. He looked at who the calls were from. One from Carly. One from Emily. Four from Liz. The text message was from Liz asking if he was working or if she could come over. He took the phone into the bathroom and called her. "Hey Liz. No I'm not working but nows not a good time. Can I call you tomorrow? We can talk then okay."

He hung up the phone. He knew he was going to hurt her but he needed to tell her the truth. His body wasn't for her. It was for Sam. She had been the one to awaken these intense feelings and sensations in him. It was her look, her kiss, her touch that made every fiber of his being come alive as if it had been shocked by electricity. He decided to take a shower. It was then that Jason realized his biggest fear. When Jason looked down at his penis he noticed the lone ring of the condom he had previously been wearing. The condom broke. He had gotten so into it with Sam that neither of them gave a second thought to the condom. He thought back and realized that the condom must have broken early on because he could feel her juices on him the second or third time she came. Jason silently prayed that she was on some kind of birth control. His life wasn't built for children. He stepped into the shower, thinking of how intense tonight was. He let the hot water wash over him and he relaxed. He stopped worrying for a little while until he felt her hands on his back. He tensed up and turned to face her. She noticed the look in his eyes and immediately thought that he must regret what had happened between them. She backed away out of the shower and he grabbed her hand and pulled her back to him. Suddenly he didn't care of she got pregnant with his child. He just knew that when she back away from him, he felt like he couldn't breathe. He pulled her into a kiss and took her right there in the shower. He didn't bother going for a condom. He didn't care to pull out. He knew that Sam was his and he was hers. If they created a life together then how could that be wrong. When they got out of the shower it was after midnight. They lay in the bed under the cover. Her back to him with his arm around her pulling her close to him. Jason looked at the clock at said "Happy Birthday, Sam" she looked and couldn't believe it.

"Oh my god. I can't believe I'm sober." She almost sounded like she was disappointed.

"Okay I guess you lost me." He said.

"I know it sounds really ridiculous but every year since I was 15, I have gotten drunk. For one reason or another I have always been alone on my birthday so I made it my tradition to do a shot for every year I've been alive and then drink the difference in whatever else I was miserable about. I kind of had a standing engagement with three bottles of tequila downstairs on the desk. I'm supposed to be meeting with the third one right now if I didn't finish it off already. Damn, I said tequila never let me down and I completely forgot about it instead." She shook her head.

"Should I be apologizing for keeping you from getting drunk?" He said slightly confused.

"No. Oh God no. I have absolutely no regrets about what happened between us. I'm just a little upset that I broke my own personal tradition. Now I have to start all over next year."

He pulled her to him. "Or this year can be the start of a new tradition and instead of bringing in your birthday drunk, you can bring in your birthday making love."

She smiled at him, she knew what he meant but decided to poke fun at him. "But then I have to test drive a few guys to see which one I really want to bring in another birthday with. And the way I move around it could be hard. You're a tough act to follow."

At first he was hurt by her words but quickly realized she was playing. "I guess I'll just have to come wherever you are for your birthday and help you bring it in right. You know what they say about finding the right man for the job and all. Or you can just stay with me and bring in every birthday right here in our bed." The words came to him so quickly he didn't even have time to think about them. And as surprised as he was by the mention of it being "our" bed. He meant it. He wanted to share everything with her.

She was shocked. "Are you asking me to stay?" She needed to be sure he knew what he was saying. She needed to be sure she knew what he was saying. She turned to face him.

"Yes. I'm asking you to stay with me. Be with me." He responded.

"Are you sure because for a minute there in the bathroom, I could have sworn I saw regret in your eyes."

"What you saw… was fear. One of the things I feared most with other women was that the condom would break and they would end up pregnant and that I… that I would struggle to be a good father and not be able to keep my child safe from my life. So when I realized the condom broke I had a moment of panic. "

"If that was the case why didn't you stop when it broke?" She asked.

"I didn't even notice it until I was getting into the shower. I didn't even think about it when we fell asleep. Did you notice?"

"Well yeah. I felt when it broke. You actually stopped for a little while and then started up again, going harder than before. I thought you could feel the difference."

"I did but I thought it was because of how intense we were going at it that made it different. Hell I'll be honest, it felt so good that I didn't want to stop which is probably why I didn't pay it attention. I probably wouldn't have stopped if I did notice."

She laughed. "Okay so you're worried about having a baby. Well I'm going to tell you now that I haven't been with anyone in months so I'm not on any type of birth control but I can start on it. I just need to go see a doctor. Can I ask you a question?"

"Yes."

"I know you've been with Liz so have you two ever been unprotected?" She took a deep breath and held it until he answered.

"We've had a few condoms break but I always stopped to put another one on. That's about it."

She let out the breath slowly. "Okay well, I've never and I mean never had a single night of unprotected sex…except for this one time when I was having really incredible rough sex and the condom broke and made the sex even better and I felt him explode deep inside me and after we woke up he pulled me into the shower and made love to me against the shower wall and we didn't use anything then either. But those are the only times I was unprotected."

He smiled and caught on to her game. He turned her away from him so her back was to him. "What about when he slipped inside you from behind so he could make you come 19 times for your birthday?" He slipped his dick into her quickly and she moaned in pleasure.

"I almost forgot about that time." He thrust into her again and again "But I'm starting to remember it vividly" She said and Jason took control of her body for the rest of the night. For the first time in her life Sam had a very happy birthday. Jason made good on his word and made her come 19 times that night and a few more times for good luck when they woke up that morning around 9.

He finally got up out of bed exhausted but he needed to take care of some things today. So he went into the bathroom and jumped in the shower. He never felt as satisfied with sex as he did with Sam. She was overwhelming. She was more than willing to please and be pleased. She was vocal and that turned him on to no end. She allowed him to be the aggressor but vocalized what she wanted so that he would do it. She knew his life was frustrating and that he needed and outlet and she created one for him. Not one of violence like he was used to but one of pure and total pleasure. An outlet that he could enjoy and now he couldn't seem to get enough of. He couldn't believe she was able to get him hard 7 times last night and then again this morning. This morning she woke him up by giving him a blow job. He grabbed her head when he felt her warm mouth wrap about his head and move down his shaft while she cupped and played with his balls. This woman knew what she was doing. After a few minutes she picked up the pace and sucked like her life depended on it. She didn't release his dick from her mouth until she had drained every last drop of his come. It had only been fair to return the favor. After making her come so hard she could barely breathe, he slipped out of the bed. Now he was in the shower thinking of starting a life with her and ending what he had going with Elizabeth. She was going to be hurt but he had to let her go. He knew he needed Sam like he needed his next breath. He felt it when she almost walked away from him in the shower last night. When she saw the look in his eyes that she thought was regret she looked broken and didn't ask questions, she was just going to leave. When she tried to walk away he felt his chest tighten and it didn't release until she was back in his arms. There was no more doubt in his mind. He thought back to the letter she had written as her good bye "We both are troubled souls that somehow can connect with one another for some kind of understanding of it all." Those simple words said it all for him. He stepped out the shower and saw Sam sitting up in the bed. He walked over to her. He kissed her deeply and she moaned under his lips. He stepped over to his dresser and started to get dressed.

"Where… No let me rephrase. Do you have to go?" She asked not wanted to impose if he was going to work.

He appreciated that she wouldn't question his work. "I have some things to take care of." He sat down next to her. "One of those things being ending it with Liz." He needed to be honest.

She nodded her head in understanding. "Oh my God , she is going to think I am such a hypocrite." She put her head down.

"Why? What makes you think that?" He asked.

"Because just yesterday I asked her if it bothered her that I was here and she said not anymore but that it did when she first saw me because she thought I was gorgeous but then you told her we don't even speak or talk to each other and I told her that would leave if it did and that I didn't want to cause any problems between the two of you and then she told me that you and her were good. Now you're about to go over to her and break her heart because of me after I told her that I didn't want to cause problems."

Jason was cracking up by now. "What's so funny?" She asked.

"Do you always ramble when you get nervous because it's kind of cute."

"I was not rambling. I stated the facts. Just very quickly." As she replayed herself in her head she couldn't help but laugh at herself. "Well maybe I ramble a little."

"Okay well I have to take care of some things at the coffeehouse and then I'm going to talk to Liz. This is not your fault. It's your parents fault for making such a beautiful child that I can't resist anymore. But honestly. I should have broken it off when you said I needed to let her know if she wasn't my girlfriend. I haven't been fair to Liz at all. I've been fantasizing about you when I've been with her. The day you heard us upstairs, I needed to be with someone because that morning you turned me on so much when you came into the kitchen wearing just a bra and I had been thinking about kissing those beautiful breasts everyday since I saw them in that white tank top aching to get out. I didn't think you wanted me so she fit the bill. And she complained about my being too rough on her too. So after being with you like yesterday, I couldn't possibly be with anyone else. Not Liz, Not anyone. Just Sam." He kissed her again and she tried to pull him back into the bed and it would have worked until the there was a knock on the door.

"Before you open it, let me go downstairs in my room." She said.

"This is your room." He smiled at her.

"Okay well you know what I mean." She grabbed one of his shirts and her clothes and hurried down the stairs. He followed behind. There was another knock on the door.

"I'm coming. Hold on." Jason called just as Sam ran into the room and closed the door.

He opened the door to find Liz. "Jason we need to talk." She said. Her expression panicked.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Liz what's wrong?" Jason said when he saw the look on her face.

"Jason I know you said that you would call me today and we would talk but I really couldn't wait until after you went to work. This is very important." She said as tears started to spill. She fell into his arms and he wrapped them around her. She sobbed and looked up into his eyes. He pulled back and led her to the couch. The both sat down and faced each other.

"Liz, just tell me what's wrong." He said calmly.

Sam had just got out the shower and gotten dressed. She figured whoever had been at the door would probably be gone by now because Jason had to go to work so she just opened the door to the room. When she did, what she heard caused her world to fall down on her like a ton of bricks.

"Jason, I'm pregnant." Liz said. His eyes went wide in fear. Not just because of what Liz had just told him but because of the look Sam now had on her face as he saw her standing in the door of the room. Their eyes locked. She let the tears fall as she stepped back into the room and closed the door quietly and allowed them to finish talking. He wanted to get up and run to her but he couldn't. He had to finish this conversation.

When she closed the door she went into the bathroom and closed that door too. She slid down the door and cried. She didn't try to stop the tears; she let them all fall. She now understood that she was not meant to be happy. She allowed herself a brief moment of true happiness with Jason the night before and she would cherish that always. She got up off of the floor and went into the room. She wanted to change her clothes but couldn't her bag was still in the living room. So was her tequila. She got up and went to the door and opened it, not caring to be quiet. Liz turned and saw her coming out of the room. "Hi Sam, I'm sorry if I woke you. I just needed to talk to Jason." Jason was silent. He noticed that Sam had been crying and wouldn't even look at him.

"No bother. I was already awake but I'm going to put myself back to sleep right now." She walked over to the desk and picked up the bottles she had left there the previous evening. She would be drunk for her birthday after all. She planned on drinking every single last drop. She may even need to go get another. This birthday was the worst of all because she was given a false sense of happiness and then had it snatched away. That was worst that misery. She felt hollow inside now. As complete as she felt with Jason last night, she now felt like a broken puzzle of a million pieces with one piece missing. That piece being her heart, which was Jason. She walked back into the room and shut the door. She put the lock on because she knew that after Liz left he would try to stop her from drinking herself into oblivion. Sam only hoped that Liz had a lot to say to keep him occupied until she finished as much as she could.

Jason felt like he couldn't breathe again. It was that same feeling from last night in the shower. Sam wasn't going to ask questions, she was just going to walk away. She was going to leave him to take care of his responsibility as a father and do the right thing by Liz. His heart clenched in his chest when she came back out and he saw she had been crying. He wanted to take her in his arms and convince her that everything would be okay but he couldn't. He wanted to snatch the bottles of liquor, he knew she was going to try to finish, out of her hands before she killed herself but how could he when he had just broken her trust in him. Right now he needed to find out what went wrong. How had Liz ended up pregnant with his child if they had always been protected?

"Liz, I don't understand. How could you be pregnant? We've always used protection."

"Jason, I know but you obviously haven't heard about the Enduro condoms have you?" she asked.

"What about them?"

"There was a defective batch. There were hundreds of thousands of them on the market. It's been all over the news."

Jason dropped his head. "I thought you said that you were on the pill." He looked at her questioningly.

"I was but I stopped taking it when you obviously wouldn't stop using the condoms. They cause mood swings. I take it you aren't happy about this."

"Liz I have always been honest with you when it came to me wanting children. I don't live a life that is safe for a child. I'll always be wondering about its safety. Who's going to target it? Will he or she be caught in the crossfire just because they're my child? I can't stay focused on my job with worry like that."

"I'm sorry Jason. I didn't ask for this to happen but I'm not going to pretend like I'm not happy about it. This baby will be the best part of both of us. I'm excited to be carrying your child."

Jason ran his hands through his hair and put his face in his hands. "Why did this have to happen now?"

"What is that supposed to mean? Are you really against me having this baby? Because I'm not having an abortion."

"And I would never ask you to do that. I will love this child regardless. I'm just in shock right now."

"Jason what's really going on?" She asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You said that you'll love this baby regardless. Regardless of what?"

"Regardless of if it was planned or not. I'll do my best to be a good father and take care of you and the baby and keep you both safe. You can find a bigger place for you and the baby and I'll pay for it. I'll have it outfitted with security. Anything you need let me know."

"Jason, I know this is a big shock. I'm sorry. I've been feeling a little under the weather lately and when I saw the article in the paper I went out and got a pregnancy test. It came back positive. I scheduled an appointment with Dr. Meadows first thing in the morning to find out exactly how far along I am."

Jason was trying to wrap his mind around this but his eyes kept falling onto the door of the room. He needed to go to her to stop her from destroying herself. She needed to know that baby or not he wanted to be with her. Elizabeth noticed him looking towards Sam's room. "Is everything okay with her?"

"Today's her birthday and she feels like she's alone in the world so she locked herself in there with a few bottles of tequila to drink the pain away." He told the truth but left out that she hadn't felt that way this morning when she woke up or last night when her birthday began.

"Oh that is so sad. Doesn't she have any family?" Liz asked.

"She thought she did for a brief moment and then it all blew up in her face so she's back to being alone." He was speaking of himself.

"You shouldn't let her drink too much. She could get alcohol poisoning. Listen I'm going to get to work and I'll call you later. I'll let you process this and we can talk about this some more. Like I said Jason, I'm sorry but I hope you can start to see this baby as a blessing and not a curse."

"I know. Liz, I just need a little time to adjust to the thought okay."

"Okay." She got up to walk out just as Carly came busting through the door.

"Jason, I have to talk to you. Oh god what are you doing here?" She said to Liz when she saw her.

Liz smirked. "I came to see my boyfriend. You better get used to seeing me around Carly because I'm not going anywhere, any time soon."

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?" Carly asked folding her arms.

"I'll let Jason tell you the happy news." And with that Liz walked out.

Jason didn't even care what was going on between the two of them. He was at the door of the room trying to get Sam to open it. "Sam, please, open the door. Look I'm sorry. I had no idea. Don't do this to yourself. Please. You don't need to be drinking. You don't have anything else in your system. You'll get alcohol poisoning. Sam, open the door." He tried the knob again. Nothing. He didn't even get a response.

"Jason what's going on?" Carly asked.

"I fucked up." He said briefly. "Sam, open the door or I'm going to break it down."

"Jason, stop! She won't open the door for you if she's angry with you. What's going on? Talk to me." Carly walked up behind him.

Jason had tears in his eyes. Carly never saw him like this. She took his arm. He looked back at her. "Carly, I have to get in there; she's going to kill herself if I don't."

"Let me try." She walked over to the door. "Sam, it's Carly. Can I come in?"

"Carly go away, please. I just want to spend time with my family."

"Sam, your family is out here. Me and Jason, we are out here."

"You're not my family. You don't even know if you like me and Jason has a family and I'm not it. His family is Liz and the baby and you and Sonny and your baby. I have no one except Jose. Jose is my family. He has never left me or let me down. He always does what he say's he will. He always gets me fucked up. I almost forgot about him today. But he was right there waiting for me when I needed him. That's family." Sam said. She sounded half out of it. "Carly, did you know I somehow managed to fall in love with Jason, in two weeks. I don't know how but he made me feel wanted, loved, desired. Then he took it all away. He lied to me after I asked him not to. He said he never slept with Liz unprotected but she's pregnant with his baby."

Carly turned to Jason who had no response. "Carly you need to get her out of there. She's got three bottles of tequila and no food or anything in her stomach."

Carly shook her head. "Sam, I know what it's like to fall in love quickly. That's what happened to me and Sonny and now we're married and have a beautiful little boy. We couldn't even stand each other when we first met. Sam can I come in and talk to you. I know it's your birthday and I have a gift for you."

"Save your gift Carly. I won't be needing it. I'm leaving soon. Then you won't have to worry about me using Jason and Jason can be with Liz and their baby and I won't have to be alone anymore. I'm tired of crying Carly. I'm 19 and miserable. I have no one to love me. Everyone who I have ever let into my life has hurt me. It's not worth it anymore. I'm done fighting. This was my last fight and I lost. I wrote Jason a letter. He can find it in the dresser when I'm gone. I know you said I should tell him good bye face to face but I can't. I can't see him and say good bye. Carly will you do me a favor?"

"What, Sam?" Carly was crying now at Sam's heartbreak. She could feel her pain. Carly had come from the same place of feeling like no one loved her and that she was alone in the world.

"Make sure I'm wearing blue. It's my favorite color."

"What? Sam I don't understand." Carly said but got no answer.

Suddenly Jason understood and went to ram through the door. It took two more tries but the door finally gave way. There was Sam on the floor unconscious. She had two completely empty bottles next to her and also an empty bottle of the pain pills that the doctor had given her.

"Sam, Sam, wake up." He shook her and then felt for a pulse. She still had one but it was barely noticeable. He picked her up. "Carly, tell Max to bring the car around front. She ran to the hall. Max jumped onto the elevator. Jason grabbed her jacket and went to the elevator. Carly said that she would meet him at GH, she needed to get Michael situated first. Jason got downstairs just as Max was pulling up. He jumped into the back seat with Sam and told Max to get to the hospital quick, he didn't care about tickets. The entire ride Jason told Sam how much he loved her and how much he wanted a life with her regardless of the baby with Elizabeth. He pleaded with her to hang on and not leave him. They arrived at GH 15 minutes later. He told the doctors what she had done but couldn't say how many pills she had taken because he didn't know how often she had been taking them so he had no way of knowing how many were in the bottle. The doctors rushed her off of flush her system. Jason was a wreck. He never intended for any of this to happen. He had no idea he could hurt her so badly that she felt like she had to take her own life. He vowed if she made it, he would give her a reason to live every day. He paced the hall. After about half hour Carly found him outside the room that they were working to save Sam.

"Is there any news?" He shook his head, wishing he could be in the room. She had never seen Jason like this. He was her rock. He was usually that quiet calm she could turn to for peace of mind. He wasn't that right now and she decided it was time to return the favor. "Jase come sit down." She took his hand and led him to the chairs in the hall.

"Now what happened exactly? Between you and Sam and between you and Elizabeth. Is she really pregnant?"

"She says she is. We were using the defective condoms. I haven't even been listening to the news lately."

"Jason, I'm sorry. But the story just came out yesterday. The condoms have been out on the market for about a month. They are doing a total recall on the entire line. Even if you had been listening to the news the damage was probably done already. How far along is she?" Carly was being supportive but inside she was fuming. She hated Elizabeth with her syrupy sweet personality but with the rebel edge. She thought she was better than everybody and really got a big head when Jason started to go out with her. And now that she was pregnant with his child, Carly could tell she thought everything was going to be peaches and cream.

"I don't know exactly. She has an appointment in the morning with Dr. Meadows. She said we could talk more later when I had time to process it. I wasn't exactly jumping for joy."

"I don't blame you. I mean who wants to be tied to that bitch for 18 years? You know she's going to use this baby to either try to move in with you or get married. I wouldn't be surprised if she did it on purpose."

"Carly, she couldn't cause an entire line of defective condoms. It happened. I have to deal with it." He dropped his head at those words.

"And I know you'll be a great father to that baby. Now what's going on with you and Sam? What happened between you two that made her want to end it all?"

"I came home and read her good bye letter."

"I thought she stayed."

"It was in the garbage. I found it and read it. She said that she wanted me and understood that I was with Liz so I couldn't want her back. She couldn't have been more wrong. She said we were connected in a way that caused us to understand what the other was going through. Anyway, when she came back to the penthouse, I just had to show her how wrong she was about wanting her. So I kissed her and…."

"And you slept together." Carly finished for him.

"Yes but it was more than that. I can't explain it in words but I know she is who I'm supposed to be with."

"So how is it that she's in there right now if you feel the same way towards her that she feels for you?"

"Liz showed up this morning to tell me about the baby. Sam had been in the room and opened the door just as Liz said the words. She started to cry and she closed the door. After a few minutes she came out grabbed the alcohol and locked herself in the room. I wanted to stop her but I needed to finish with Liz. I didn't think that she would take pills with it. I didn't even remember that she had them."  
"Well she obviously thinks that you're going to be a family with Liz and the baby. Why is that?"

"Because Sam doesn't ask questions like that. She reads me in a way that no one has ever been able to do but she misunderstands sometimes. I saw the look in her face when she heard Liz say that she was pregnant and I swear I saw all the air leave her lungs. The tears started to fall and she just looked at me. There wasn't any anger just hurt. I was frozen. I didn't know if I should go to Sam and comfort her or stay with Liz and get the story of how. I stayed to get the story. Sam was in the room crying and I guess that's when she decided that I would stay with Liz and the baby because that's when she came back out to start drinking."

"And you still didn't go to her to stop her? You're right you did fuck up. She probably thought if you knew what she was planning to do and she mattered to you then you would stop her but the mother of your child came first. So you didn't stop her. Her thoughts must have been why not end it."

Jason stood up. "The letter. She said she wrote a letter in he dresser for me. That should tell me exactly what she was feeling before she did this."

"You mean this one?" And Carly handed him the letter that she took from the dresser before she left to come to the hospital. "I didn't read it." She said.

He took it from her and opened it.

My Dearest Jason,

As I write this letter, I know that you are right on the other side of the door having what must be the most difficult conversation of your life. The woman you were about to break up with has just told you that she is pregnant with your child. Your biggest fear now a reality. I wish that I can say that I don't understand what you must be going through but I do. My biggest fear is now a reality as well. I let my guard down and opened my heart only to have it ripped from my chest. This is what I meant when I said that we were connected. If we weren't how is it that my fear becoming a reality had been a direct result of yours becoming a reality. I don't blame you. Obviously this baby was made before I even entered the picture. My chest burned when I heard those words from Liz's mouth. One moment I was happier than I had ever been and with the simple opening of a door my world came crashing down at me feet once again. The look on your face when you saw that I had heard let me know that you are torn. Torn between loving me and being there for the mother of your child. A child you aren't even sure about wanting. But Jason, I know that you love your child, even now. You fear being a good parent but even parents who live normal lives are faced with unknown circumstances and chances. You have to know that you can't control fate or chance. Now before you say that your life increases the chances of something happening, I know that you will find a balance just as Carly and Sonny have for baby Michael. So where do I fit into the picture? The answer is simple Jason, I don't. I can't compete with a woman carrying your child. She will need you constantly. I don't think I can deal with that. I can't deal with getting used to you being there and then you needing to leave me to be with her and your child. And I won't ask you to choose. I love you enough to walk away. I need for this pain in my chest to stop hurting. I've been broken too many times. There are too many pieces to put back together this time and I am tired of fighting my way through to find them all. Jason you have my heart and always will. Just know that you didn't break it, this situation did. I hope that you're happy with your family. You're baby will be beautiful. I've just finished the second bottle and I feel sick. I poured the third down the sink. I'm in so much pain. I took the last 5 pills that I had to see if they will make the pain go away. I think they're working. My chest isn't burning as much. I hope this ends it. I want it all to end. A life without you in it just isn't a life worth living. But thank you Jason, thank you for giving me all of you last night. I got to know you in every way, mind, body and soul. We were one last night. You were my completion. I can leave this world now knowing both pain and joy. You were my joy. At least when I'm gone I know that my heart will live on because Jason, you are my heart. I don't know when or how it happened but I fell completely in love with you. Maybe it was at Jake's over pool, maybe when I saw it was you who saved me, maybe it was when you gave me a place to heal, it may even have been over one of the dinners we shared when we talked. What I do know is that I dreamt of loving you before last night. I wish I had a chance to tell you. I would run out to you right now and say it but I know you have something to deal with. Besides I can't even move right now. I drank the first bottle down like it was water. I didn't even stop to taste it. The pen is getting heavy in my hand so I know that I have to end this now. Good Bye.

All My Love Always

Sam

P.S. I love you

The tears filled Jason's eyes and Carly watched this man who was usually like stone show more emotion in one day than she had seen from him in 3 years. He went over to the window and knocked on it. One of the nurses came to the door. "Yes?"

"Can you tell the doctor she took 5 of those pills?" He said sullenly.

"Yes sir, thank you. That information will help tremendously." The nurse went back and passed the information to the doctor. He shook his head and injected something into Sam's IV after measuring it out precisely.

"Jase, what did the letter say? If you don't mind me asking."

"You can read it for your self." He handed Carly the letter. She read it and cried tears for both Sam and Jason. She cried for their pain and the love the obviously felt for one another.  
"Jase, well at least you know she's not angry with you." Carly said trying to look for the silver lining.

"I don't know if that makes me feel any better. She may not be angry but she was hurt enough to want to kill herself. She thinks she can't be with me."

"And you can let her know she's wrong when she wakes up."

"I hope you're right." Just then Sonny came down the hall.

"Hey, I got Carly's message. What happened?" Carly pulled him to the side and then Carly filled him in and Sonny was shocked by the attempted suicide and the pregnancy.

"Sonny I have never seen him so torn up about anything. I don't know what will happen to him if she doesn't make it." She held her husband. "I'm scared for Jason. This could break him."

"I'm sure Jason will be fine." Sonny silently prayed that his friend would be okay.

2 hours later, Sam still had not waken up. The doctors said they flushed her system as much as they could and were shocked by the amount of alcohol in her system. They couldn't believe she was able to tolerate that amount of alcohol and not have alcohol poisoning. Jason thought back to the way she was drinking tequila the night they met and how she hadn't even seemed drunk. He sat next to her on the bed and waited. He held her hand and kept telling her that he would make it right. He dozed off with his head on her lap. He felt her squeeze his hand and he looked up. Her eyes were open and she was looking at him.

"You're awake." He said.

"Yes, unfortunately." She cleared her throat. "Why do doctors insist on saving people who obviously do not want to be saved?"

"Why would you say something like that? I'm glad that they did."

"Jason, I don't want to be here. I'm tired of hurting. I want this to be over."

"I'll end it Sam. I will end the pain for you. I will take you home and love you. I promise to show you complete happiness every day."

She pulled her hand free from his. "You can't keep a promise like that Jason. Today proves that. I was happy with you one minute and destroyed the next. I can't go through that again."

"Neither can I. I need you Sam. I need you like I need to breathe. I can't promise that things will be perfect but I can promise never to leave you. I had no intention on leaving you before this. Baby or not."

"But what about Elizabeth?"

"She will be my child's mother but you will be my wife, hopefully one day. If you say yes. And one day you will be the mother of all my other children."

"Jason that sounds like a dream too good to be true. And more often than not if it sounds too good to be true it is."

"It doesn't have to be too good to be true. It can just be a love real enough to be true. I'll be honest and say that I don't have it all figured out as far as Liz is concerned with the baby but I do know that not having you in my life is not an option. And I didn't lie to you. I never had unprotected sex with Liz. There were defective condoms on the market."

"You mean you used those Enduro condoms?" She asked.

"You know about that?"

"Jason what do you think I did in that room all day. Stare out the window? I watch the news. It was a big story yesterday. The company that makes them is being sued by I don't know how many people for unwanted pregnancies. The company's stock is plummeting. I feel sorry for those people who own ELQ."

"What does ELQ have to do with anything?"

"Jason they own Enduro. The story has been about the fact that they cut costs in their factory which is what caused the defective condoms to go out. Are the part of Corinthos-Morgan?"

"No. ELQ is my grandfather's company. Edward Quartermaine."

"Oh, sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry about. I would rather talk about us."

"Before there can be any us, you need to figure how what you want to do about Liz."

"There really isn't anything to do Sam. Liz and I are over. The baby is on the way. I'll be a father to him or her and I'll support Liz but I don't have to be with her to do it."

"You make it sound like it's just your decision. Liz will have a say so in this."

"She can't force me to be with her."  
"And what if she says that she'll keep the baby from you otherwise?"

"That's what court system's are for and luckily, we have a really good lawyer on our payroll."

"You make it all sound so simple." She yawned.

"It's not simple but it's a start. Get some rest and I'll see when they'll let me take you home."

Sam dozed off. Jason walked over to the nurse's desk. "Where is the doctor handling Samantha McCall?" He asked.

"That would be Dr. Quartermaine."

Jason sighed. "Monica or Alan?"

"Monica. And there she is now."

Jason walked around the counter towards his mother. She had been looking at some charts and hadn't noticed Jason.

"Monica." He called and she looked up.

"Jason, it's good to see you. What brings you here? Is everything okay?"

"I'm fine. I wanted to ask you about Samantha McCall. When will she be able to go home?"

"I wasn't aware that she was here with you. I looked over her chart. Her vitals are back to normal. He pulse is strong. She can be released first thing in the morning. We have to wait until then to check her blood again and make sure her tox levels are normal. We need to make sure that the medication she took and alcohol are out of her system and that there will no adverse effects."

"Okay, thank you." He said.

"You're welcome. And by the way I hear congratulations are in order."

"What do you mean?"

"Elizabeth told us that you and she are having a baby. That's great news."

"When did she tell you?" Jason asked, wondering why Liz would start announcing it before she even knew how far along she was.

"She came by the house yesterday and told us. Edward is beside himself with excitement for the next Quartermaine generation. We're all very happy for you and Liz. Except Tracey. She's always skeptical, saying how Elizabeth is gutter trash and looking for a hand up. She doesn't trust her but that's just Tracey being Tracey. Your dad is excited about being a grandfather. Liz said that she'd talk to you about allowing us an active part in our grandchild's life. I hope that you will consider it."

"I will. I have plenty of time before the baby comes to give it some thought. I need to go and check on Sam and then I'll go talk to Liz about the baby. Thanks again, Monica."

"You don't have to thank me. I'm glad to help." And with that she gave him a slight squeeze of the arm and walked away.

Jason headed back towards Sam's room. When he got closer he was shocked to hear Liz's voice. He stopped to hear what she was saying.

"Sam, I heard what you did to yourself and I'm sorry that you felt like you had no other way out. I know it's not fair to be in love with someone who is in love with someone else. I knew that you had a thing for Jason when you came to Kelly's and asked me if I wanted you to leave. It's like you were looking for a reason to walk away from him. I couldn't be that reason but I knew that our baby would be reason enough for you to walk away. I just didn't think you would try to kill yourself. I know what it's like to love someone and have them taken from you. The love of my life's name was Lucky. He was taken from me in a vicious fire about a year ago. My heart broke but it healed when I found Jason. I was on a path of destruction without Lucky and Jason pulled me off that path and set me on a new one. I only hope that I can do the same for him with this child. I hope that he can find a common ground and reunite with his family. I would love for my child to have grandparents. I don't want this baby to grow up in a broken home. I'm scared that he doesn't want this child at all and even more scared that he wants you more than he wants to have a family with me. I'm sorry to vent to you like this. You probably can't even hear me. I guess that's why I'm talking to you. I never wanted anyone to get hurt. I was so excited when I found out. I used to dream of having children. I don't want Jason angry and I definitely don't want you to die. I just want my family. Me, Jason and the baby together. I wish you could understand that. I wish that it didn't have to cause you so much pain. I wish there was a perfect solution for everyone. Well I'm going to go now. I hope you get well now and I hope you find the happiness you truly deserve because no one should feel so hopeless that they feel like they should give up on life."  
And she got up and left. Her eyes filled with tears. She didn't even notice Jason when she left out the room.

Jason walked into the room and sat down. He thought Sam was still sleep. She was awake but never opened her eyes. She heard everything Liz had said and knew what she was going to do. She would go to the penthouse and say good bye to Jason forever.

The next morning with a clean bill of health, Sam was released from the hospital. When they got back to the penthouse, she looked around. She turned to Jason and pulled him into a kiss. He returned it passionately. She pulled away and said "Jason, can you take me upstairs and make love to me all day?"

He smiled and said, "Nothing would make me happier."

They went upstairs and slowly undressed. Sam laid back on the bed and Jason kissed her all over. He made her come with his mouth twice before moving up and entering her. This time was slow and drawn out. This was actual love making at it's best. She moaned at his touch and how good he felt. She stroked his back and gripped at him while he was buried deep inside her. It wasn't too long before they were climaxing together and as he filled her with his seed, she said the words she felt. "I love you Jason."

"I love you too, Sam." He said back and kissed her.  
He held her in his arms and she pretended to go to sleep. But she couldn't sleep, not knowing that tonight she would walk out of his life for good, allowing him to be with Liz and their baby. He looked at her while she slept and couldn't help but notice she had a troubled look on her face. He figured she must be dreaming about what took place the day before. He pulled her close to him and he felt himself getting hard. Suddenly he felt her hand stroking him. He closed his eyes at her soft touch but firm grip on his shaft. She slipped under the covers and gave him a life altering blow job where she managed to take his entire length into her mouth. She went to work alternating between sucking and licking the head while stroking the shaft. When she felt he was close she stopped. She moved up and sat on him. She slid down his pole and rode him like a cowgirl. She was screaming his name. He knew that this time she wanted it rough. He put his hands in her hair and grabbed. He forced himself into her hard and she cried out in pleasure. She wanted more so much more. He turned her onto her stomach and eased into her from behind, he moved slowly at first but gradually began to ram is cock in and out of her tight hole. She screamed louder than he had heard before and she came hard. "Oh God, Jason that felt so fucking good. Don't stop. Harder." He jerked her up onto her knees and held onto her hips with one hand and grabbed her hair with the other. He was being a monster and she loved it. She was coming multiple times. What Jason didn't know is that she was trying to get as much as she could before she left. She needed to leave with the memory of him embedded in her very core. He plunged into her over and over again and she cried out for him to take her. He waned to look at her so he turned her onto her back and put her legs on his shoulders and entered her hard. She gasped as he pushed further into her center and she held onto his cock with a vice grip. She didn't want to leave him but she had to. She needed to let him be with his family and he wouldn't do that if she was here so she would leave but she would leave with everything Jason Morgan gave burned into her soul. Every fiber of her being would remain dormant unless she felt this touch again. So she took everything he would give her tonight. He put his head onto her should and began to suck gently. She clawed at his back until she was sure she drew blood. That would leave a mark. She wanted him to have something to remember this night. He groaned in pain but kept pounding into her. She sucked on his neck and left and hickey. Her eyes were bright with passion and his mirrored hers. He sucked on her neck with more aggression and he left a huge black and blue hickey which Sam planned to wear with pride. Jason was close to climax. Sam wrapped her legs around him and held on to him for dear life. She knew this wasn't the last time they would have sex tonight, she planned on wearing him out so she could slip away while he slept it off. She just knew that this time might be the last in his bed. She wanted him to remember her every time he walked into a room, and she still had plenty of rooms left to fill. Jason groaned as he let out a huge load into her. She refused to let go of him until she was sure that he was completely dry. When he rolled of she jumped out of the bed and ran a bath. The rest of the day they spent making their way around penthouse. They made love in the tub, the shower and by the bathroom sink. He took her on the stairs, in the desk chair and on the desk, she dragged him into the kitchen for food but then started to give him a blow job with him leaned against the kitchen counter and he tasted her on the kitchen table. They even managed to do it on the pool table, making Jason's fantasy a reality. She begged him to do her from behind with her breasts pressed up against the window. She goaded him into a game of hide and seek just so she could jump on him in the guest rooms. They finished downstairs in the room that Sam had stayed in. They started on the bathroom floor and ended in the bed. After 10 hours of pure bliss, Jason cried uncle and said he needed to sleep. Sam cuddled up next to him and as his eyes closed she said it again, "I love you. Always remember that I loved you enough to walk away." After 15 minutes when Sam was sure he was in a deep sleep, she slipped out of his arms and gave him a kiss on the lips before going into the bathroom to get dressed. It was almost 9pm and her train left at 10:30. She dressed quickly. She grabbed her bag and slipped out the room. She sat at the desk and wrote the letters she needed to. There were four letters this time. There was one for Jason, one for Carly, one for Sonny, and one for Liz. She set them on the desk and walked out. She held back the tears as she walked out. She smiled at Max who was at the door. "Hey, Max. I heard you drove Jason to the hospital with me. So I should say thank you. You were an iatrical part of my recovery. Thank you."

"You're welcome Sam. Are you leaving?" He looked down at the bag.

"For a little bit. I need to tie off some things in other places before I come back and settle down for good. My bus leaves in a couple of hours, the cab should be downstairs. I'll see you soon."

"Okay, take care."

"You too." She said as she stepped onto the elevator. When the doors closed the tears rushed from her eyes. She purposely acted like she was coming back so there would be no need to explain to Max why she was leaving so late. She lied about the cab and the bus so when Jason asked him, that's what he would say. There was no cab. She planed to walk and catch the train. She had time. She cried the whole way to the train station. When she got there she bought her ticket and boarded just in time. She would take this train to New York City and double back to Vermont. She needed a place where she could clear her head.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Jason awoke to find Sam gone. Her side of the bed was cold which let him know she had been out of bed for a while. He looked at the clock and saw that it was 2:30 in the morning. He got up out the bed. She wasn't in the bathroom. He walked out the room. The penthouse was dark. He didn't hear movement so he went upstairs. She wasn't there either. He opened one of his drawers and pulled out a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. He put them on and headed back downstairs. He went back in the room. Her bag was gone. He searched the dressers. Nothing was left. She had left. But why? He went to ask the guard what time she had left. Maybe he could stop her. He opened the door to the penthouse and there was Max. "Hey Max, what time did Sam leave?"

"I believe it was around 9:40. Is everything okay?"

"Did she say anything about where she was going?"

"Just that her cab should be downstairs and that her bus was leaving in a couple of hours. And she said she needed to tie up a few things in other places before settling down here for good."

"Okay, thanks Max."

"Sure thing."

Jason closed the door. So she plans on settling down for good. He thought to himself. So she'll be back. Somehow something didn't seem right about that story. He began to get that tightening in his chest again. That's when his eyes fell on the four envelopes on the desk. It was Sam's handwriting. One was addressed to him, the others to Carly, Sonny and Liz. He picked up his letter dreading what it would say.

My love,

Three letters of good bye in three days. I can't face you with this one. This one is the real goodbye seeing how by the time you read this, if I accomplished what I had hoped, you would have been asleep for hours and Port Charles will be miles behind me by the time you wake up. I know you heard what Liz said in the hospital. You came into the room too soon after not to. I pretended to be asleep because I didn't want to see the look of pain and confusion that I could feel was there on your face. She loves you and I know that you care for her. If I hadn't been in the picture when she told you that she was pregnant, you would have given your family a chance. I won't be the one to destroy that chance. Your child deserves the opportunity to grow up in a happy home. I know what it's like to feel unwanted by my parents. I come from the kind of broken home that Liz was speaking of. I wouldn't wish that on any kid. Especially not one of yours. I have seen your heart and I have felt your love and your child should know that on a daily basis and not just part time. You should give you and Liz a chance. Tonight wasn't just about good bye. I needed to have you burned into my soul, Jason. I needed to commit everything about you to memory and I did that. I know you thoroughly. I know how you love me. I felt it in your touch, your kiss, and in the way you said you loved me. I have memorized the sound of your voice and that will be my lullaby when I fall asleep. I will replay you telling me you love me everyday. I decided to leave so that you can try to make your family work. If it doesn't then it's because it can't and not because of me. Please don't factor me into your choice. Give Liz every effort you have at a real family, you all deserve that much. Please don't try to find me. I will contact you when I have felt like you have had enough time to give your family a fair shot. If when I contact you, you still want me to come to you and be with you, I will. But you must be honest with yourself and not put your life on hold awaiting my call. I love you more than my own life.

Until our hearts meet again,  
I love you always,

Sam

"What the hell does she mean; she'll contact me when she thinks I've had enough time to give my family a fair shot." He said aloud. He looked at the other letters and wanted to read them as well but didn't. He stayed up the entire night. He checked every bus schedule and called every cab service in Port Charles, none of them had picked up anyone at Harbor View Towers last night. And only one had a car that even went to the bus depot but that was an elderly woman and her grandson. At 8:30 the next morning, Carly came over.

"Hey Jase…you wanna…what's wrong?" She saw him sitting at the desk looking like hell.

"Sam left. For good this time I think."

"Why did she leave?"

"She still thinks that I should try to build a family with Liz. Liz went to her in the hospital and told her all her hopes for us and the baby. She thought Sam was still unconscious but Sam heard every word just like I did and feels that leaving is the best thing for the baby. She says that if she weren't in the picture I would be with Liz and the baby so she removed herself from the picture. She wants me to give things with Liz a fair shot."

"Well that's noble. Is she right? Would you be with Liz if you had never met Sam?"

"Maybe a while longer than I would since I met Sam but Liz isn't the right one for me. Sam is. Now it will just be for the baby and not for Liz"

"So are you going to try to find her?"

"She told me not to. But I know she went to New York City."  
"Maybe she went to see her aunt there."

"Carly there is no aunt."

"Oh well she was pretty convincing. I guess Vermont was a lie too." Carly shrugged her shoulders.

"What about Vermont?"

"She said that's where she goes to clear her head. She gets peace of mind. She likes the off season. She said it's quiet and cheap. But if she lied about an aunt in NYC then she probably lied about that too." Jason thought about it. Sam said she liked going places where she could lay low. Small towns worked best for her where she couldn't cause too many ripples. Jason handed Carly her letter.

"She left this for you."

"Why would she do that?" She opened the letter.

"I have no clue."

Dear Carly,

I know we've never been friends but I know what kind of friend you are to Jason. He's going to need you now more than ever. He's faced with a tough decision to stay and build a family or to come after me. I know he's probably already started trying to find me. I am begging you to convince him to stay there because even if he finds me I will not return to Port Charles unless I know for certain he can't build a life with Liz and their child. I want to thank you for trying to talk to me while I was holed up in that room. I confided in you things I would never have told anyone. I might have told Jason if my heart hadn't been aching over his situation but I told you those things and I wanted you to know. I wanted you to know that I love your best friend and did not want to use him in any way. I needed you to hear that from me before I left. I am grateful you listened. I know you don't like Liz but she is bound to Jason forever so will you please try to get along with her for his sake and the sake of his child, after all that child will be your niece or nephew like Michael is Jason's nephew. Keep this is mind: Keep the peace for the children. Well I guess that's it. I need to run. Time is short and I still have two more letters to write. Please continue to watch out for Jason. I just want what's best for him.

All my best,

Sam

"I'm at a lost for words." Carly said as she stared at the page. Sam's words sinking in.

"What did she say? I'll have to remember it in case I ever need to render you speechless." Jason tried to make light of the situation. Carly just handed him the letter. He read it and said. "So are you going to convince me to stay?"

"Jason I want you to be happy. Do you think you can be happy with Elizabeth just for the sake of a child?"

"No but don't I owe it to my child to at least try?"

"You owe it to your child to have happy parents. If you and Liz are not happy then your child won't be. And you and Liz won't be happy because you're not happy. You want to be with Sam, not Liz and you will start to resent your child for being the only reason your with its mother. That's not fair to a child Jason. But if you want to try then try now before the baby comes, this way you won't screw up his or her head. You can still be a good father even if you're not with the mother."

Just then Sonny knocked and entered. "Hey, Leticia is looking for you. You have to take Michael to a doctor's appointment." He said to Carly.

"That's right. I almost forgot. I came over to see if you wanted to meet up with us for lunch after. We haven't spent much time with you lately. Michael misses his uncle Jason."

"Sure, should I meet you at Kelly's?" Jason asked.

"Yes, say around 12:30." Carly said.

"See you then." And Carly walked out.

"So what's going on?" Sonny asked Jason. Jason handed him his letter. Sonny just looked at him and opened it.

Dear Sonny,

We haven't spoken much but the conversation that we had helped me to come to terms with the way I felt for Jason. You said that not all relationships work out when I said that Jason was with Liz. I see that you're right. Not all relationships do work out. They are tested and tried. I guess that's where Jason and I are right now. Our relationship is being tested and tried. I needed to step away and see if we can be together with him having a child with another woman. I don't want him looking at me down the road with regrets that he didn't have a chance to be a family because he chose to be with me. He needs to find out for himself and he won't if I'm there. I asked Carly to make sure he stays there and gives it a shot. Somehow, I think she'll convince herself that Liz isn't worth it and let Jason come find me. They need to think about the baby. The baby deserves a full time father. Explain to Jason how you and Carly couldn't stand each other in the beginning but you slept together, she got pregnant and now you're in love and have a beautiful little boy. It could happen for him and Liz too if he gives it a chance. You told me not to hesitate to ask for your help so her I am asking for it. Help me by convincing Jason that he should at least try before he gives up. I sound like a broken record. Its not that I want to push him towards Liz its just that I need for him to be sure of what he wants. He's confused right now. His head and his heart are telling him too different things. In his mind he needs to be there for his child and its mother, his heart is telling him to be with me. I am also conflicted. My mind tells me to let him go and my heart is screaming for me to hold on to him for dear life. I hope that one day I can come back to him with no regrets. But for the time being we need this time apart to figure it out. Let him know I love him. I'll call you to check up on him. Please don't tell him or Carly though. I just need some time to clear my head. Thank you for everything. You're kind of like the big brother I never had.

All my best,

Sam

"So what did it say?" Jason asked.

"She wants you to give being a family a shot before you try to find her. She said that you're confused. You're torn between your head and your heart. She is too. One says go the other says stay. She wants me to look out for you and not let Carly convince you that Liz is no good so you go after Sam before you're sure. She'll be back Jason. She just wants to give you time to figure it out so you don't resent her later. She said she needs time to clear her head too." Sonny didn't realize it but he had just told Jason exactly where Sam was.

"She should have just told me rather than run off like that."

"If she faced you, she would never had been able to go. Even I know that."

"Maybe but it still doesn't stop it from hurting like hell."

"She feels like she's doing what's best for everyone. If she leaves, you give things with Liz another shot for the sake of your child. The two of you will rise or fall all on your own. Sam will have done nothing but give you two the opportunity to figure it out for yourselves."

"And what if I figure out I want to be with Sam sooner than she's ready to come back?" Jason asked.

"Then you go find your woman and bring her home knowing you made the decision that you can live with."

"And if I can make it work with Liz?"

"Then Sam stays gone and wishes you all the best in the world."

Meanwhile, Sam finally arrived in Montpelier, Vermont. She headed straight for The Snow Falls Diner. She knew everyone who worked here. The owner of the SFD as it was called was Ms. Edna. Sam met her when she was only 14 years old and Cody had brought Sam here so he could shack up with some woman. Sam had immediately took a liking to her and vice versa. Ms. Edna gave Sam her first legitimate job bussing tables. As soon as Sam opened the front door she smelled the sweet scent of fresh pancakes and maple syrup. She took one step inside and heard a yell. "Oh my goodness it's Sammie." Screamed one of the waitresses Bernice. She ran over to Sam and gave her a big hug.

"Hey Bernie, how are you?" Sam smiled. Here was the only place that ever remotely felt like home, except for when she was with Jason. Jason. "I love you too, Sam." She played those words over and over. She shook it off now. She was around friends. Ms. Edna cam running out of the kitchen.

"Sammie. I thought you weren't going to make it this year. You've usually come and gone by now. How are you honey?"

"Better now that I'm here." Sam said honestly.

"Are you hungry?" Ms. Edna asked.

"Starving. I haven't eaten in 2 days."

"Why is that missy?"

"Long story."

"Lucky for me it's the off season and you'll be staying at my place so you can tell me all about it later."

"Yes Ma'am." Sam said smiling. She sat at the counter and dropped her bag and pulled off her coat. 40 minutes later, Sam was completely stuffed; she had finished 3 large pancakes, 2 scrambled eggs and 3 sausage links. She was now finishing off her second cup of coffee and laughing at Edna and her husband Carter bicker back and forth about who was going to take out the trash. Edna won of course. Edna sat down next to Sam.

"So missy, what's going on? You looked awfully thin and like some of the life has been drained out of you."

"I haven't been eating too well. Not everyone cooks like you."

"True but now you can try by telling me the truth." Edna gave her a harsh look.

"Well the short version goes like this, I went to a small town in New York, I went into a bar and played pool with a few guys, hustled them out of their money, they left, in walks cute guy, we flirt and play pool, cute guy leaves bar, I leave bar, I end up on pier with guys I just took their money, they are now mad guys, mad guys beat me up pretty bad, cute guy from bar saves me and gives me a place to stay while I heal to save me from mad guys coming after me again. Cute guy has a girlfriend, I really want cute guy, cute guy wants me but cute guy still has girlfriend, I plan to leave and write cute guy a good bye letter and stupidly tell cute guy that I want him but decide not to leave, cute guy finds letter so when I go back cute guys tells me that he wants me too. Me and cute guy spend the night together and wake up with plans for it to be me and cute guy. Cute guy plans on ending it with his girlfriend but before he can end it she tells cute guy he's gonna be a daddy. My world shatters, nothing left to live for, try to end it, cute guy saves me again and then tell me that regardless of girlfriend and baby he wants to be with me. He's still going to end it with girlfriend. Girlfriend comes to the hospital thinking I'm still knocked out but I wasn't and tells me she knows I like cute guy but she wants to be a family with cute guy. Cute guy saved her too from herself so they need to be together. She doesn't want a broken family. I feel bad. I go home with cute guy next day and make love to him all day long knowing that when he went to sleep I was going to leave which is what I did and here I am with a broken heart and a guilty conscience. That sum it up in a nut shell?"

"It sure does sweetie. But what I missed is the part where cute guy said he still wanted to be with girlfriend even after you told him what she said. He still went home with you and slept with you. So you mean he said he was going to be with her after sleeping with you or before?"

"He never said that he was going to be with her. He's confused about doing what's right for his chills and what's best for me. The child trumps the soon to be girlfriend."

"I guess you figured that out for him huh."

"I'm giving him the time he needs to figure it out. Plus I needed to clear my own head. I mean I fell in love with this guy in less than a week and tried to kill myself because I thought I couldn't be with him. That's too intense for my 19 years."

"That's right you did just have a birthday. I'm not used to you being here so I'll make you a cake tonight as a belated present."

"Chocolate with vanilla frosting?" Sam asked like a little girl.

"Your favorite. With Cherry Vanilla ice cream."

"I've died and gone to heaven." Sam said.

"Not yet child. Not yet but I do have a question."

"Shoot."

"If you were so willing to end your own life because you couldn't be with this man then why were you so willing to walk away from him in the end?"

"I'm hoping that things don't work out with them and we both find out just how much we belong together. Baby or not."

"And if they do work out?"

"Then I treasure what we shared and live here with you forever. This is the only other place I can call home and I'm tired of running."

"Well you're welcome to stay as long as you want and that includes forever."

"Thanks Ms. Edna. I needed to hear that." And Sam rested her head on the woman's shoulder as Ms. Edna wrapped her arm around her and gave it a squeeze.

Jason went to talk to Liz around 11. He needed to see if this could work and he would know by the time he left here today.

"Hey Jason."

"Hey Liz. I think we need to talk because you and I have two completely different ideas about what's going on between us."

"What do you mean? We're together Jason. That's what matters."

"Liz, I know you call me your boyfriend and you say you're my girlfriend but what exactly does that mean? I know that in the few months we've been together it's usually in the bedroom. We've only been out to eat four or five times and that's because we've either run into each other at Kelly's or planned to meet up so we could go to bed."

"Jason so what now we're just bed buddies? Is that all I've been to you?"

"No you've been a really good friend but you told Sam that I was in love with you. I've never even told you I love you. Why would you say that?" Her eyes went wide.

"You heard what I said to her?"

"Yes and so did she." He said and Liz's eyes went wider.

"She was awake? Why didn't she say anything?"

"I don't know but she wrote you this letter before she left." Jason handed her the letter.

Dear Liz,

I know you must be wondering why I would write to you but I had to respond to what you said to me in my hospital room last night. Yes I'm in love with Jason but I never intended to fall in love with him. I really didn't want to come between you two and after hearing what you had to say I knew that it was best if I leave him. You're right. Your child deserves a home full of love and not a broken home. I am the product of a broken home and that is part of the reason that I felt I couldn't go on. It wasn't your child. It was me giving up on life simply because as you put it, it's not fair. I'm willing to walk away and let the two of you figure out what your next step together is as parents without my interference. I just want you to keep in mind what you said as well. You said that the love of your life was Lucky. Well the love of my life is Jason. You said that Jason is in love with you but you never said that you were in love with him. I don't want you to hold on to him for fear of being alone just because you lost Lucky. I'm sure he was a great man and would not want you to stay in a relationship with someone out of fear of being alone. Your child is a gift that is meant to be shared. If you and Jason can't make each other happy then you'll never be able to make a child happy. Don't get me wrong. I want for you and Jason to give your relationship a real chance. See if you two can grow to love each other the way that you want for your child. Neither of you is there yet. As I write this letter to you, I am preparing to sneak out while Jason sleeps. I will no longer be in Port Charles by the time he gives this to you. He will not have had a chance to say good bye or to try to talk me out of leaving. Make the best of the time you have and please make the best decision for your child whether it's to be together or not.

All my best,

Sam

P.S. Thanks for your heartfelt words about me finding the happiness I deserve. I wish the same for you.

"So?" He said trying to read her reaction.

"I guess she wants us to be together. She says that's why she left so we could be a family for the baby. She's thinking of what's best for the baby."

"Liz, I don't want to hurt your feelings but I'm not in love with you. I love you like a friend. Do you think we can make a real relationship work just based on a child?"

"Jason, I love you and I want to be with you. I wanted to be with you since before I found out I was pregnant."

"Are you in love with me?"  
She looked at him and her eyes went sad. She knew in her heart that she wasn't in love with Jason because her heart still belonged to Lucky. "No, I guess not. But I do think based on the love we do share for one another and because we have that understanding then we can make a happy home for the baby."

"So are you saying that you really do want to try to make this work between us?" He asked, deep down praying she said no so he could go and bring Sam home.

"Yes, I do. I want you around for every part of the pregnancy and I don't want to miss out on anything. I don't want to have to call you and say "guess what, the baby said its first word." I just don't want it to be like that." She said.

"It could still end up that way Liz, you have to know that I'm willing to try but deep down, I really want to be with Sam. But I'll try for the sake of the baby. I just need to be honest because that's the only way that this could work."

"Okay, I understand. So now what?" She said.

"Now, I guess we see what happens. I'll still move you into a bigger place. I'll see if I can get you into Harbor View Towers, so this way you're close to me. I'll take care of the bills. I'll go with you to all of your doctor's appointments, starting with the one you have today and we'll see what happens from there."

"If you're going to move me into the building, why can't I just move in with you?"

"If that's what you want then you can come and stay with me. You can stay in one of the guest rooms. There's one with a den that you can make a nursery."

"So that's it Jason? We move in together and play house but not really be together. Are you planning on still seeing Sam?"

"No. Sam won't be with me if I'm with you. I think you know that. Otherwise she would never have left."

"But what you're telling me is we can live together but we can't share a bed. If we're not sleeping together are we really together Jason? What's to stop you from going to be with her?"

Jason looked down at Liz and calmly said. "The baby."

Liz sighed. She now understood that the only thing holding Jason to her was the baby. That's all they shared. She nodded her head sadly and wished more than anything she still had Lucky and that this had been Lucky's child because then she would be loved whole heartedly like she once was. But Lucky was gone and Jason was here so she was willing to take what she could. "I better go get ready to go see Dr. Meadows." And she turned to go to her room.

"I'll wait here." He said. As Liz disappeared into her room, he sat down on the couch and placed his face in his hands. He already knew where he could find Sam. His heart ached to go to her. He would be a family with Liz but he could never be with her physically again. Not after being with Sam. This arrangement was for the baby and that was it. Somehow, Jason knew it wouldn't be long before he went her. He needed to feel her in his arms. He needed to breathe in her scent and feel her touch. He needed to here her voice. But for now, for the sake of his child, he would try to be a family with Liz. His body ached at the thought of her, wondering what she was doing right now. He would count the days until he could hold her again and hear her voice He would count the days until he could breathe again.

2 months later

"Hello." Sonny answered the phone. He recognized the number from the previous two times that she had called.

"Hey Sonny." She said.

"Sam, how are you? I wasn't expecting another call from you so soon. You just called 2 weeks ago."

"I know. I guess I'm just missing Jason badly today and wanted to call and check on him."

"He's good. He'll be better though if you call him instead of me. He still misses you too."

"I know but if things are going well with Elizabeth then I'll keep my distance."

"Sam, like I told you before, he merely exists with Liz. They don't feel for each other like the two of you do. This plan of yours is just wrong and you know it." He told her.

"I know it seems like it but the entire situation is complicated Sonny." She said. And getting more complicated by the day. She thought.

"I just think you need to come back and talk to Jason. I think you two should figure this out together rather than you forcing him to try to make it work before you'll be with him. How long before you come back anyway? It's already been two months and Jason is miserable."

"I know and I am too. In fact I may be coming back sooner than I expected."

"That's great Sam. Jason will be relieved. I'm sure he'll be able to work something out with Liz as far as the baby is concerned."

"We'll see. I'm still not sure but we'll see." She said. "I'll talk to you later Sonny. Remember not to tell Jason that I've been calling to check up on him."

"Have I said anything to him yet? Just hurry back and put the man out of his misery."

"Sonny, I might be making it worse of I come back."

"I guess there's only one way to find out." He said.

"I guess so. Bye." And she hung up before he could respond.

2 weeks later

Sam stepped off the train. It had been almost 3 months since she left. She was nervous the entire trip. How was she going to face Jason after leaving him in the middle of the night only to awake to a note and a promise to contact him when she thought he had enough time to figure things out? Sam was almost certain she should just turn around and go back to Vermont because if Jason had decided he wanted her then he would have found her, right? Maybe he wouldn't forgive her for the way she left and turn her away. She knew Sonny said that he was miserable but Jason's misery was her fault. How could she expect to be forgiven? She was hopeful though. She needed to come back and see if he still wanted her as much as she wanted him; to see if he needed her as much as she needed him. She walked to the park. She decided to buy some time before she went to see Jason. Sonny had told her the best place to see him would be the coffee house since Liz now lived with him. As she strolled, she saw Jason and Liz sitting on a bench, having what appeared to be a very intense conversation from the look on Jason's face. Sam ducked behind a tree so they didn't see her. Luckily she was in earshot.

"Liz, I can't do this any more. I can't pretend like we're this happy couple just for the sake of the baby."

"You want to go after Sam, don't you?"

"I did. But Sam decided to leave me and she has made no indication that she plans on coming back. I'm saying this because we are both miserable. You want a real relationship that I can't give you because deep down I know that I want to be with Sam. It's just not fair."

"But Jason, what about the baby?"

"I'll be there whenever you need me but we don't have to be together or pretend to be together for me to be a good father."

"But you won't be there full time. You'll miss out on so much and I don't want that."

"Liz, what you're trying to do is make it sound like I'll be some kind of absentee dad. That I'll never be around and that's not the case. I still think you can move into one of the other apartments in the building and be close enough for me to be an active part of my child's life. But you need your space and I need mine."

"What you want is for me to be out of the way so you can bring Sam to your bed without having to worry about me."

"You keep trying to make this about Sam when it's not. I hear you cry at night when I come home. I know that you miss Lucky terribly and you constantly wish that I could love you like he did but I can't. Liz you deserve the opportunity to find someone who will do that for you and holding on to me and waiting for it just isn't healthy."

Liz began to cry. "I know you're right, Jason. I'm just scared of being alone and never being loved like I was by Lucky. I thought maybe this baby would help you to feel that way for me but obviously it hasn't. You're in love with Sam still."

"Liz, you will never be alone. I will always be your friend and I will be there whenever you or the baby need me. That's a promise."

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"I always keep my promises." And he pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you." She said.

"No problem." And they talked for a while more about getting her an apartment in the building. Sam slipped off and decided to go to the coffee house and wait for Jason to get there. She needed to speak to him now more than ever. Her heart jumped into her throat when she heard him say that he couldn't be with Liz just for the baby, but then her heart sank into her stomach when he said how she left and hadn't given any indication that she'd return. It had sounded like he had all but given up on her coming back to him. She arrived at the coffee house and was allowed in to see Sonny.

"Hey, it's good to see you." He stood and gave her a hug.

"It's good to be here. Do you know if Jason is coming here today?"

"He sure is. He called a few minutes ago saying that he would be here in a few. He had to finish up something."

"Okay. Is it alright if I wait here for him?" she asked.

"Sure. In fact I'll leave and let you two have some privacy. I have to get some things set up for a surprise I'm giving to Carly. Talk to you later."

"Thanks Sonny, I appreciate it."

"I told you not to hesitate to ask." And with that he left out. After about 20 minutes and 4 glasses of water later, Sam had to use the rest room. She had just finished when she heard Jason enter the office. Only he wasn't alone. He had Carly with him. Sam stayed very quiet.

"So she's going to move out?" Carly asked.

"Yeah, just as soon as we find her another place close by." He said. Sam breathed a sigh of relief.

"So what does that mean for your place in the baby's life?"

"I'm going to be part of my child's life. I'll be a good father. I'll do my best to keep Liz and the baby safe. I just can't be with her like she wants. And besides…" He broke off.

"Besides what, Jase?" Carly asked.

"I still haven't warmed up to the idea of fatherhood. I mean I never wanted children. They just don't fit into my lifestyle. I'm dealing because this one is already on the way. I can't change that. I just wouldn't knowingly set out to have any more." He voice firm and sincere. "Don't get me wrong, I will love my son or daughter with everything that I have but I couldn't consciously decide to have another one."

"You'll change your mind when you find the right person to have a family with Jason. You need someone as a counterbalance. You know the ying to your yang. When you find the person who completes you, like say maybe Sam, then you'll consider more children. You'll want nothing more than to create a new life out of love together; something that is a part of both of you. And it won't be an accident."

"First of all, it doesn't matter who I'm with. This life is dangerous so if I can help it, I won't bring any more children into this world. And Second, Sam is gone so there is no person who completes me. So I guess I have nothing to worry about."

"If you say so. What if Sam was to come back?" Carly asked this because she had overheard Sonny on the phone with her yesterday arranging travel plans. She knew Sam was scheduled to be in PC today.

"If she were to come back, I would be happy. But I'd be happy with it being just me and her. We wouldn't need children to complete us. And Sam understands this life I lead better than any woman I know. I doubt she would want to bring a child into the world I live in. She knows the risks. In fact she said she would go on birth control."

"Somehow I doubt she meant for the rest of her child bearing years Jason."

"Well, I guess I don't have to wonder because she's gone now isn't she."

"I wouldn't write her off just yet, Jason. Not just yet." And Carly's cell went off. "It's Sonny. Yeah….I'm at the coffee house with Jason…. No, no one was here when we got here…what...okay, okay…I'm on my way." She hung up. "Sonny wants me to meet him at the penthouse. Were you expecting someone?"

"No why?" He asked.

"Sonny asked if there was anyone waiting when we got here."

"Well I wasn't expecting anyone. Hold on. Joe, can you come here for a second?" Jason called out to the security outside the office.

"Yes Mr. Morgan." He said entering the office.

"Was there anyone waiting for me before I got here?"

Joe looked around the office. "Yes there was a Ms. McCall here to see you. Mr. Corinthos left her in here to wait for you. She didn't leave out the front. Maybe she's in the bathroom."

Jason's eyes went wide as he heard the name. He couldn't believe she was here. "Are you sure she said Ms. McCall?" Jason asked.

"Yes. In fact it was the same young woman who was at your apartment when I brought over the groceries before."

Suddenly, Jason's heart leapt. "Okay thank you." And he started to walk towards the bathroom. He knocked. No answer. "Sam, are you in there?" He said. Still no answer. He turned the knob and opened the door. He didn't see Sam. What he saw was an open window. "Damn it. She left again."

"Why would she come and leave before seeing you?" Carly asked.

"I don't know but this time I'm going to find out." Jason said.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Sam moved as fast as she could to get out the window. "Thank god the office is on the first floor." She said as she jumped out. She walked as quickly away from the coffee house as she could. Her heart was racing. She had no hope of being with Jason. He wouldn't want anything to do with her. Not now. She heard him say that he would be with her but he didn't want any more children. How could she be with him now? How could she submit herself to a life with out a child; his child? How could she go back to him now, when she knew she was already carrying a child he didn't want? She had come back to tell him. She was almost 3 months pregnant and that changed the stupid rules of her departure. She wouldn't wait to see if it would work between him and Liz. He needed to know. But now that she knew he wanted no more kids. That he was only willing to accept the one he already knew was on the way, there was no way that she could go to him now because he would only reject her. The tears fell openly. Her vision blurred by them. She could barely make out where she was going. She had to stop and get herself together. When she wiped her eyes she realized that she was close to the train station. She decided to buy a ticket to wherever the next train was going. She would eventually make her way back to Vermont but for right now she needed to get on the next thing moving. "Don't worry baby. I'll figure something out." She said as she patted her stomach. She approached the ticket booth. "What time is the next train?" She asked the woman at the booth.

"To where ma'am?" asked the woman with a smile.

"Anywhere. Wherever the next train leaving this station is going is where I'm heading."

"Well the next train leaves in ten minutes and goes to Philadelphia."

"Great. How much?" Sam asked.

"That will be 47.50 miss."

Sam handed her a 50 dollar bill and received her change and ticket. Sam walked quickly to the train. She boarded and hurried to take a seat. She felt light headed from all the excitement plus the fact that she hadn't eaten much due to her morning sickness. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. She woke up 20 minutes later to the conductor asking for her ticket. She handed it to him and dozed off again quickly when he was gone. She didn't dream like she usually did of her and Jason together at last. Instead her mind was blank. She had no reason to dream of what would never be.

Sonny headed over to Jason's penthouse about an hour later. Jason was at the desk on his laptop.

"Hey Jason, what happened?" He already knew Sam took off because Carly told him.

"I don't know. I never even saw her. She just took off again."

"That doesn't make sense. She was so sure about coming back when I spoke to her yesterday." Sonny said.

"You knew she was coming and didn't say anything to me?" Jason asked. His voice held a slight hint of anger.

Sonny thought quickly. "She called and said that she was coming back. That she needed to be with you but wasn't sure exactly how to go about it. I told her the best place to meet you would be the coffee house since Liz is still staying with you. I didn't know about you breaking it off with Liz so she didn't want you to know until she got here."

"Well she disappeared and left me without a goodbye again."

"Something must have happened. I'm positive she was coming back to you. She sounded excited. Slightly hesitant but excited nonetheless."

"Well this time I'm going to find out exactly what happened." Jason said as his cell began to ring. "Morgan." He answered the phone. "Yes this is him… What…is she okay…when…how…okay I'll be right there. Thank you." He hung up.

"Sam?" Sonny asked.

"No, Liz. She fell down some stairs. They think she's having a miscarriage." He said.

"Go. I'll check in with you later." Sonny said and Jason was out the door.

Jason arrived at GH in 15 minutes flat. When he got there it was too late. They told him that Liz had miscarried the baby due to the fall she took. They led him to the room she was in and as he entered she looked at him. He walked over to her and sat down. He put his arms around her and she cried into his chest. He held her and let his own tears fall. He hadn't realized until this moment, when it was too late, that he really did want his child. He secretly was looking forward to being a father. They cried together for the child they lost. After what seemed like hours she pulled away from him.

"Jason, I'm so sorry."

"Why are you apologizing? You didn't do anything wrong."

"Yes I did. I'm losing my mind. After we spoke in the park, I went to my studio to try to finish this water color that I've been working on. I kept thinking about everything you said and how right you were about it all. My mind went to Lucky and the love we shared. I started to cry. I needed to get out and get some air. When I locked the door, I walked to the stairs and for a brief moment I heard his voice. He called out to me and when I looked I could have sworn I saw Lucky there. My vision was still blurry from the tears so I blinked and looked again and he was gone. I began to cry and walk towards the stairs. I missed the step and fell down the entire flight of stairs, causing us to lose the baby. I'm sorry Jason. I am so sorry." New tears began to fall and he took her in his arms again.

"Shhh. You have nothing to be sorry for. You can't help what happened. You still miss him. I put it out there that you were looking for someone to love you like he did. If I had never said anything then you probably wouldn't have even thought him up so if you're going to blame yourself then you might as well blame me."

"Jason you couldn't have known this would happen."

"And neither could you. For whatever reason, this was meant to happen and hopefully we'll find out in the near future why. But for right now we'll lean on each other for the support we need to get through this and we'll mourn the loss of our child together." She nodded and sobbed into his chest.

He held her until she fell asleep in his arms and when she was in a deep sleep he got up and walked out of the room. His mind trying to wrap itself around losing his child. His heart broke as much as it had when he realized that Sam had left. Sam. She had come back to him. But what made her leave before she had even seen him. Had she changed her mind about wanting him? As much as he wanted to go after her, he knew that he couldn't leave Liz right now. She would need to lean on him for emotional support. He had promised that he would be here for her and she would definitely need him now. So his search for Sam would have to wait. He'd put Stan on it though just so when he was able to he could go get the answers he wanted from her and then she would not be able to run.

5 months later

Liz had just moved the last box to the top of the stairs. "Jason, can you grab this one and bring it down?" She called out.

He ran up and grabbed the box she had placed at her feet. He took it down the stairs and placed it outside the penthouse for the moving guys to take down. Liz was moving out of the penthouse and into a loft on the other side of town near GH. She had decided that she wanted to start nursing school and wanted to be close by. Jason had purchased the condo for her as a gift saying that it was for her new lease on life. Owning it meant that there was one less bill to worry about. Jason and Liz were in a good place. They were friends again. The first few months after the miscarriage, Liz was depressed. She often woke up in the middle of the night screaming from nightmares. She said she saw Lucky again in her room one night and begged Jason to stay with her until she fell asleep. He did. He also suggested that she go to counseling and she did. In fact once she had, she had been doing much better. The nightmares were now gone and Liz once again felt like she had something to look forward to in nursing school and now she was moving out on her own. Jason was happy for her. Now that she was back on her feet he could go to do what he had been waiting to do for months.  
He was going to find Sam and get an explanation. Tracking her down had proven to be difficult at first. The cell number Sonny had was a prepaid phone and brought in New Mexico but she had since tossed the phone. The last known location that Stan could get from the trains was she had ended up in Cincinnati, OH. After that she either had someone drive her or she had someone rent a car for her to get her wherever she was going. After hiring a private investigator, he found out that she was staying in Montpelier. She was working at a diner called The Snow Falls Diner. Jason found out that he could find her exactly where she said she went to find peace. He found this information out months ago and only hoped that it was still correct. He was heading toward Vermont. He prayed that Sam hadn't left.

Meanwhile in Vermont, a very pregnant Sam was at home sitting by the fire. It was mid January and ski season was in full swing. There were so many people in town to ski and snowboard. She looked out the huge bay window that Ms. Edna had in the living room and watched the happy families make their way up to the mountain. "This place is so beautiful when it's covered in snow." She said out loud. She felt the baby move and placed a loving hand on her stomach. "Don't worry Jazz, you'll get to see it all soon enough. You'll be here before you know it." The baby kicked as if in acknowledgment that she understood what her mother was saying. Sam had found out that she was having a girl and knew right away that her name was going to be Jasmine. She was debating that with Jason out of the picture if she should make the babies middle name Morgan, since her last name would be McCall. Sam couldn't decide if her name would be Jasmine Morgan McCall or if it would be Jasmine Simone McCall. Either way the little girl would have at least part of her father's name. The JAS from Jasmine and the ON from Simone. If only Jason wanted more children she would just name the baby Jasmine Simone Morgan and call it a day. But he doesn't want more children. She thought to herself and then the baby moved again. "I'm sorry Jazz; this isn't your fault or even your daddy's. He's not here because mommy was stupid and left him when she shouldn't have." She let out a sigh.

She missed being at work. It kept her busy. But now at 8 months pregnant it was hard to move quickly to get people their orders, especially now with all the vacationers and tourists in town. Ms. Edna had put Sam on a mandatory maternity leave. Sam complained at first, but the truth was she like being able to be home decorating the nursery, getting ready for Jasmine's arrival. Sam got up to go look at the nursery. Ms. Edna had let Sam turn the den into a nursery since it was right across from the guest room that was now Sam's room. She had done the nursery in the same sage green and cream colors as the room she stayed in at Jason's house. That room had been so tranquil and it made Sam feel at peace, so she wanted to mimic it for her little girl. There was an oak wood crib and matching changing table and dresser. The walls were done in a warm cream color with sage green swirls painted all around the room. The crib set was sage with cream stripes and the room had matching curtains. Ms. Edna had knitted a blanket for the baby that was cream but with a sage green J.S.M monogrammed on it. The letters were in a triangular pattern though and not straight across. Ms. Edna said she had did it that way for two reasons; one because it was different than plain old monogramming and two because she could have sworn that Sam said the baby's middle name would be Simone but Carter said that it was really because if you used only two letters at a time it stood for the initials of the whole family: J.M, Jason Morgan, S.M, Samantha McCall or Morgan, if Sam got smart and told Jason the truth, and J.M again, Jasmine McCall or Morgan, if her mother got smart, and all three initials would still stand for the baby's name as well because Edna believed that Sam would wise up and the baby's name would be Jasmine Simone Morgan. Sam smiled as she walked over to the big rocking chair that Carter had made for her. He was an expert craftsman. Ms. Edna had made the cushions for it and put the same J.S.M on them that she had on the baby's blanket. Sam loved these people. They had become her family. They had helped her to pick herself up when she had come back from Port Charles to find out that Jason barely wanted the child he had on the way must less another unplanned child with a woman who ran out on him like a thief in the night. She had cried for a week straight when she returned. It took her almost 3 weeks to make it back here after she left Port Charles. She knew Sonny would tell Jason she had been there and was certain he would try to locate her so she bounced around as much as she could so that she could cover her tracks. The first train she took went to Philadelphia, then she took another to Denver, another to Phoenix, another to Indianapolis, and another to Cincinnati, after that she grabbed a random cab off the street and paid him 200 bucks to drive her into Cleveland where she rented a car under an assumed name, using one of her many fake ID's. She spent 2 or 3 days in each state just so she could get some rest but when she got back to Vermont, she crumbled. And Ms. Edna held her and let her cry until she got it all out. Sam soon began her doctor's appointments and realized she had so much to look forward to when she first heard Jasmine's heartbeat. Her only regret was that she couldn't share this experience with Jason. She still ached for him and she played back that last night together in her mind everyday. I love you too, Sam. She replayed the words in her mind over and over, wishing she had them on tape so that she could play it for her little girl to hear her daddy's voice. Sam now sat in her rocking chair, stroking her stomach telling her daughter the story of a handsome prince named Jason, a peasant girl named Samantha and the making of a beautiful princess named Jasmine.

"Now Prince Jason was handsome. He was the most handsome prince in the entire world. And he was strong and brave. Some would even call him fearless. One day he came upon a peasant girl named Samantha. She was in a lot of trouble and he saved her from some really bad men who were trying to hurt her really bad. Prince Jason thought Samantha was beautiful but Samantha did not see how a handsome prince like him could ever believe that she was beautiful. He offered to let her stay in his castle until she was all better. She agreed because she needed someplace to stay. Prince Jason had a beloved named Elizabeth. Elizabeth was quite fair and very honest and true. Prince Jason cared for her a great deal. Not wanting to cause them any unhappiness, the peasant girl Samantha, decided it would be best if she left. You see Samantha had fallen madly in love with Prince Jason and could not bear to see him with the fair maiden Elizabeth. So she wrote him a loving good bye but could not leave him like that, not after all he had done for her. So she threw the letter away but he found it and realized how she loved him and he told her that he loved her as well. They planned on living happily ever after. Until the next day when maiden Elizabeth told Prince Jason that they were to have a child together. Samantha was heart broken and could not bear to live in a world without Prince Jason. So she took a magic potion that was supposed to make her sleep forever but Prince Jason took her to where there were wizards who could undo the potions magic. Maiden Elizabeth came to Samantha and pleaded that she would allow Prince Jason and her to be together. Samantha could not break up a family so she decided to leave Prince Jason, at the expense of her own heart. She went to him a final night and they shared a magical night together. They professed their love for one another and a miracle happened. A new life was created and her name was to be Princess Jasmine. She is destined to be the most beautiful princess in all the universe. She was made from magic and love. But unfortunately this story, my princess, does not have a fairy tale ending of completely happily ever after. You see that magical night, between the Peasant Samantha and Prince Jason, Samantha knew that she would leave him after the night ended but he did not. He had no chance to say good bye and she did her best to give her reasons for going in a heartfelt letter. Samantha hoped that Jason's friends Duke Sonny and Duchess Carly would be there for him. She hoped that she was doing the right thing by allowing Elizabeth and Jason to be a happy family with their son or daughter. But when she left, Samantha did not know of this miracle, named Princess Jasmine. When she found out she rushed back to tell Prince Jason only to find out that he felt like the life of a brave and strong prince was not safe for a young princess. He constantly needed to go and fight off bad knights and dragons. He feared that a bad knight may one day come and harm the beautiful princess Jasmine. He had not known that Samantha heard this but she did and she chose to spare him his fear and take the young princess away and care for her with everything that she had. So my dear we are now at the part of the story where the peasant Samantha awaits the arrival of Princess Jasmine and….." She got cut off.

"And she explains to Prince Jason why he is just now finding out that he has a daughter on the way." Jason said harshly. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Sam jumped. Her heart in her throat at the sound of his voice. She turned quickly in her chair, protectively covering her stomach. She looked at him and wanted to disappear under the hard stare coming from those gorgeous blue eyes. She stood slowly. "What are you doing here?" She asked with a shaky voice barely above a whisper.

"Do you really have to ask?" He said. His voice still icy as his gaze fell to her round belly. "How could you leave and not tell me that you were pregnant?"

Sam immediately became defensive and glared back at him. "Jason because you don't want any more children. I heard you tell Carly that the one with Liz would be your only because it wasn't planned and you couldn't change the fact that it was already on the way. As far as you were concerned I was gone already and I didn't want to burden you with another "mistake"." She said sternly.

"I had every right to know. I don't care what I said to Carly. You don't hide kids from their parents. It's wrong and unfair."

"Unfair, Jason? How fair were you being when you told Carly that I'd be willing NOT to have children just to be with you? When did I ever say that I could live without ever having a family? And for the record, for someone who really didn't want more children I don't recall you reaching for a condom any one of the dozen plus times we had sex after the first one broke and I don't remember being on some miraculous birth control overnight and I damn sure don't remember you restraining yourself when it came to fucking me and coming inside me repeatedly. So I think I was doing you a favor by removing your "accident" from your life before you had a chance to resent her." Sam had tears in her eyes and as angry as he was at her for leaving and for keeping this baby a secret it pained him to see her cry. He moved toward her. She put her hand up.

"Don't Jason. You have no idea how much it killed me inside to keep this from you. You have no clue how many times I picked up the phone to call you. I wanted for you to be a part of this pregnancy and be a part of her life but all I could think of was what you said to Carly in the office. Remember Jason? Do you remember saying, 'They just don't fit into my lifestyle' and 'I just wouldn't knowingly set out to have any more.'? What about when you said 'This life is dangerous so if I can help it, I won't bring any more children into this world.' or my personal favorite 'If she were to come back, I would be happy. But I'd be happy with it being just me and her. We wouldn't need children to complete us. And Sam understands this life I lead better than any woman I know. I doubt she would want to bring a child into the world I live in. She knows the risks. In fact she said she would go on birth control.' Does any of that ring a bell Jason? Because it sets off alarms in my mind. You decided for me that we wouldn't have kids if we were together. I was already pregnant with this baby and so therefore we couldn't be together." The tears were flowing now and she felt broken again. Jason was stunned by her words. He hadn't known she was around to hear all that. And the fact that she remembered it word for word let him know that she held on to those words as her reasoning for staying gone and keeping the baby a secret. And he knew deep down that she was justified but it still hurt him to know she was planning to keep his child from him. One that she had even just said in her story was made from a night of magic and love.

Sam moved to sit back down. She held her face in her hands as she cried.

"I never wanted to leave you. I thought I was doing the right thing for an innocent child when I left. When I found out I was pregnant, I all but ran back to Port Charles knowing that you were still with Liz but I felt like you had to know. But then I heard you say those things and I didn't know how to tell you any more. If I would have told you, the whole time you would have said all the things I would have wanted to hear but not meant a single word of it. I couldn't deal with that Jason. I couldn't knowingly force you to deal with another unwanted baby. And it killed me to leave again with that secret as my burden to carry; a wonderful burden that I love more than my next breath and the need to eat. I wouldn't change the outcome Jason. If I had to do it all over knowing that I couldn't be with you if I have this baby. I would still choose to have her."

Jason stood and listened and his eyes that had been filled with rage moments before now held sorrow and admiration. He was sorry for what he had said to Carly. They were words spoken before he had acknowledged his feelings towards his own child. He didn't mean them but how could he explain that to her now. He walked over to her and knelt down in front of her. He took her hands in his and he felt her shudder at his touch. "I'm sorry Sam. I should not have approached you the way I did. It's just that when I went to the diner and that woman told me that I could find you here, finding you 8 months pregnant with my child was the last thing I expected to see. I was shocked when I saw this room and you sitting in this chair telling a story to our child. I got angry because I realized how much I missed out on and you knowingly kept it from me." He took a deep breath and she chose to let him finish, before speaking, because she could tell he had more to say. "I didn't mean what I said to Carly. I mean, I meant it at the time because I didn't realize yet what my child meant to me and how much I really do want to be a father. Carly was right when she said that I would want that with someone who completes me. And that person is you. I came to find you Sam because I love you and I want to be with you."

"I'm sorry Jason but you can't be with me because it's not just me any more. I'm a package deal now. She's not like a shirt I brought at the store Jason. I can't say 'here take her back because my boyfriend doesn't like the way she looks on me'."

"Sam, remember in the hospital when I said that Liz was the mother of my child and you would be my future wife and the mother of my future children?" She nodded. "Well deep down I think I knew that I would make babies with you because I remember when the condom broke. At first I panicked due to normal fear but when I looked at you I said to myself that it couldn't possibly be a bad thing to create a life with you and thats when I took you in the shower and made no attempt to prevent it. I think that's why I never cared about protection knowing that you had told me you weren't on birth control yet. I believe deep down I wanted you to get pregnant and have my child." He reached down and touched her stomach. Immediately he felt Jasmine kick his hand. "My heart and soul knew I wanted you to be the mother of my child. And now here she is." He kissed her stomach and Sam closed her eyes and let the tears fall. But not tears of sadness, tears of joy. They were cleansing tears that signified her soul being complete.

Jason looked up at her and wiped the tears from her eyes. He took her face in her hands and kissed her ever so gently. She felt the love he had for her. She put her arms around his neck and returned the kiss. After a few moments the kiss turned passionate and a few moments later they parted, both gasping for breath.

Sam looked at him with a smile. "I still can't believe you're here. It's like one of my dreams. You have no idea how many nights I've dreamt of you just showing up and taking us away or me showing up in Port Charles on your front door with her and you just embrace me and take us in as if nothing happened. How did you find me?"

"Believe it or not Carly and Sonny." He said

"What? How is that possible? I never told them where I was going."

"Yes you did. Inadvertently but you did. You told Carly about Vermont when you were talking to her. She thought you were lying when I told her there really was no aunt." Sam chuckled remembering her convincing lie. "And you told Sonny in your letter that you had to go somewhere to clear your head, which is what you told Carly, being in Vermont allows you to do."

"So that's how you found me? It was that simple. All the scrambling around I did and you knew exactly where to find me all along." She was about to ask what took him so long to come for her but she remembered he and Liz were expecting the baby so he couldn't just run off to find her.

"Well I did have to put Stan and one of our P.I's on it. But I found you and that's what matters."

She couldn't resist the question any more. "So do you have a son or a daughter? I have to assume the baby is here now or else you wouldn't have left. So which is it?"

Jason's eyes turned sad. He had forgotten that Sam wouldn't know about Liz and the miscarriage. She noticed the look of pain on his face and asked, "Jason what's wrong? Is the baby okay? Is Liz?"

"Liz is fine but…but she miscarried the same day you left from Sonny's office."

"Oh Jason, I'm so sorry. I didn't know. I stopped calling to check in on you after I left again. I should have at least called to make sure you were okay, at least once. That would have been a good idea. If I had then I would have known and maybe all this time wouldn't have passed. I'm so sorry for what you went through Jason and I probably only made it worse because not only were you mourning the loss of your child but you were trying to figure out what was going on with me and then I disappeared again before I spoke to you so you wanted to come find me but couldn't. You must have been a wreck. I can't imagine what that must have been like for the two of you. I would die if I lost Jasmine."

Jason was both shocked and amused at Sam at this moment. Shocked because she said that she had stopped calling to check in on him, meaning at some point before she came back she had been speaking to someone about him. Sonny. And he was amused because she had begun to ramble nervously.

"Slow down Sam. Liz and I leaned on each other at first. We were both devastated. We mourn the loss of our child but we accept that it happened. We're both fine now. We've re-established our friendship. She moved across town and started nursing school. I jumped back into my search for you which had to be put on hold for a little while. I always planned on coming to find you; I needed answers about why you left the second time before you even spoke to me. I guess I got the answers that I wanted and then some as soon as I walked into the door."

Sam rubbed her stomach and smiled. "Yeah, I guess you did."

He smiled at her and placed his hand on her stomach. "So it's a girl?" He said as more of a statement than a question.

"Yeah. I'm so excited too. I mean I would have been just as excited if she had turned out to be a he but I really wanted a girl." Sam stood up and walked over to the dresser. She began opening up drawers and pulling out little dresses and jumpers that she had bought for Jasmine. She was so happy to finally be sharing this with him that she wanted to fill him in on everything. "This is the dress that I bought for her to wear to her christening." She said holding up a tiny white dress with white lace that was trimmed with tiny pearls and a matching bonnet.

Jason moved behind her and loved seeing her so excited about the arrival of the baby; their baby; their daughter.

"So when is your due date?" He asked. He was trying to determine if he could get her back to Port Charles with him before the baby was born or if he would need to stay here with her until after she was here.

"Oh I'm so sorry. I completely forgot that I haven't told you the details. Well my due date is February 18th. The doctor says that there is a two week window so it could happen a week before or a week after. She's perfectly healthy and has a strong heart beat. She's really active. She tries to move around a lot. It used to be more but the doctor says that because there's less room for her now, her movements are limited. My doctor also says that she's pretty much in the position she'll be in for birth. I decided that I want to have a natural child birth. No drugs. Everyone says that I'm crazy but I feel like with everything I've been through in this life, I can take it and if not in the end every ounce of pain will be worth it. Do you want to see the sonogram pictures?"

"Of course." He had been intently listening to her go on and on about their baby and he watched as her eyes danced as she spoke. She already loved this little girl so much and even though he just found out about her he found himself feeling the exact same way. Sam pulled out a photo album. The front cover was white with pink letters that said "Jasmine". It had an empty slot under the name that was obviously reserved for her first photo. Sam opened it up to the first page. The title said "My Mommy" and it had a picture of Sam smiling pointing at the small baby bump she had at the time. There was a little sticker next to her belly that said "that's me in there." The next page said "My Daddy" and to Jason's surprise there was a picture of him. He recognized the picture as one Emily had taken of him one day she was at the penthouse. She had gotten him to smile by using baby Michael. Sam must have noticed the look of shock on his face and she simply stated, "I took it off your fireplace before I left."

"I hadn't even noticed. I don't pay those pictures much mind. Emily put them up to make the place feel more like a home."

"I figured you wouldn't notice. So here is the first sonogram taken at 3 months. You can't make out much just yet. And here are some taken at 5 and a half months. That's when I found out she was a girl. See here, that's her showing us she's a girl."

"I'm going to have to talk to her about that when she gets older." Jason said jokingly.

"I said the same thing. So here's the head and the arms and legs and well you get the picture." Sam said as she continued to flip through the book. After the sonogram pictures, there were a few photos of Ms. Edna, Carter, and the rest of the gang from the diner.

Jason looked at the picture of Ms. Edna and said, "She's the one who told me where I could find you, right after she told me it was about time that I got off my lazy ass and came to find you. She asked me if I had been sitting around with my thumb up my ass all this time while you were pining away for me. Then she said that it's a good thing you had someone to keep you occupied otherwise, you'd have gone crazy with depression. I thought she meant another man was keeping you occupied and I was ready to come over here and rip someone's head off."

"That definitely sounds like Edna. She said what she needed to say and got it off her chest. She also played with your head to make sure that you didn't leave before you came to find me. She read you like a book and knew you'd be jealous and demand answers rather than leave like I did." Sam was laughing. She grabbed Jason's hand and said "Here feel." He placed his hand on her belly and felt the baby move around then stop. "Put your hand here and your ear there and listen." She directed his hand and he moved his ear to her stomach. "You feel that?"

"Yeah. Is it the baby's heartbeat?"

"No it's not the heartbeat its baby hiccups."

"Hiccups? Is it uncomfortable?"

"No. Not at all. In fact, I kind of enjoy it."

"Okay." He said and before he lifted all the way up he kissed her stomach. When he stood all the way up he looked down at her. "Sam?"

"Yes." She asked slightly hesitantly.

"Will you come back to Port Charles with me?"

"Hell yeah she will." Ms. Edna chimed in from the door. Neither of them knew how long she had been there.

"Edna, I can answer for myself thank you." Sam spoke up.

"So go ahead and say yes." Ms. Edna prodded.

Sam turned back to Jason. "I would love to go back to Port Charles with you but…"

"But nothing missy. You've been moping around this house for months, whining about how much you love him and miss him and wished you had told him about the baby. Now he's here and I 'm not going to let you send him away so you can cry a bucket full of tears again for no reason. Go pack a bag and saddle up and move out." Ms. Edna said.

She had both Jason and Sam laughing hysterically. She smiled at them. She walked up to Sam and held her shoulders. "Look Sammie, I know you love him. What's keeping you here? I'm still gonna be here for when you come back to visit EVERY YEAR so I can see my grand baby. That's right. I said my grand baby. You have been like a daughter to me and had he not shown up I would have been teaching that little girl to call me grandma. I'll keep the rooms just the way they are for when you come to visit. But I know where your heart is my dear and it's in two pieces right now. One there in your belly and one right by your side. Go and make your heart one again. You deserve it sweetie."

Sam looked up at Jason and then down at her stomach and knew that Ms. Edna was right. She had to stop running. She had to face her fear that she wouldn't be enough for him and that Jason would one day leave her. "Okay. I'll go back but what about my doctor. My records are here. I already have my birthing plan ready for here. Look at this room. I have put so much work into, I would hate for her not to be able to come home to it."

Jason was about to speak but Ms. Edna cut him off. "Sammie, they got doctors in Port Charles with probably more state of the art stuff than we got here. Records can be transferred and you still have a month before she's due so you can adjust your birthing plan to fit your life in Port Charles. And as for the room. I'll pack it all up and ship it to you if you want. I just think that maybe you should start doing for yourself what you were trying to do for other people. Your child deserves two happy parents and this child is lucky enough to have to parents that will be more than happy to love her and each other."

"I couldn't have said it better myself, except I would make one change." Jason said.

"And what's that?" Ms. Edna asked.

"We wouldn't need to pack up this room. We can make an exact replica at the penthouse."

"I like how this man thinks." Ms. Edna responded. "I'll get to work on another blanket and pillows."

Sam was speechless. She felt like everything was finally coming together. She had a family, a man who loved her, a baby on the way who she already loved more than life, and she had found not one but two homes and she was about to go home with the man she loved.

"Okay. Okay. We can leave in the morning." She turned to Jason and put her arms around his neck. "I can't wait to go home with you." He put his arms around her and pulled her into a hug. He rested his chin on the top of her head and stroked her hair. She held him as tight as her big belly would let her. He kissed the top of her head.

"I love you, Sam. Promise to never leave me again."

"I love you too and I promise." 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Jason and Sam drove back to Port Charles the following morning. Before leaving she said goodbye to her family at the diner and the prepared a huge breakfast for her and Jason. After breakfast, they hit the road but not before Ms. Edna promised to come to Port Charles when the baby was born. Sam was excited about starting her life with Jason. About 5 hours later they arrived in Port Charles at the penthouse. Sam settled in and decided to take a nap. Not that she had much of a choice. As soon as she hit the couch she started to doze off. Jason was ecstatic to have her back with him. There was one thing he needed to do though. He scribbled a quick note for her and left it on the coffee table. He kissed her forehead and left out. He headed across town and when he got to his destination he knocked on the door.

"One minute." Said a muffled voice from behind the door. The door flew open. "Oh hi Jason. I wasn't expecting you. Emily is coming over to help me study."

"Hi Liz. Sorry to interrupt. I won't stay long. There is just something that I needed to tell you and its better if you here it from me now than to find out later on by chance or from someone else."

"Jason you're scaring me. What's wrong?" She asked.

"I found Sam." He said.

She was a little shocked that he had found her so quickly. She was a little disappointed but not hurt or angry like she had thought she might be. "Well that's what you wanted so I'm happy for you. Did she tell you why she left before she saw you before?"

"I found out as soon as I saw her." He took a deep breath. "Liz, Sam is pregnant." He said in a very straight forward voice.

Her eyes went wide. "So she went off and got knocked up by some guy and was going to come back here and what pass it off as yours?"

"The baby is mine, Liz."

"You're joking right. That's not possible. I knew that you two were on the verge but I never thought that you two had…but why Jason? How long?"

"It happened the night before she tried to kill herself and again the day she came home from the hospital, right before she left."

"So, it was the defective condoms. God, I knew I should have told you I thought I was pregnant sooner. I needed to be sure though. If I had, you probably would have changed condoms and wouldn't be in this position now. But wait you knew about the condoms before she went into the hospital. "

Jason knew what he was about to say would hurt her but he wasn't going to lie. "It wouldn't have made a difference either way because we didn't use any."

Liz began to get angry. "Are you serious? With me it was like your dick was the pentagon and had to stay protected at all costs. With her, you go in full force without anything. At least tell me she told you she was on birth control."

"Why are you trying to put this on Sam so badly?"

"Because I just don't want to believe that me and our child had meant nothing to you Jason. I don't want to despise you. I want to believe that she tricked you in some way and that you really didn't want children with anybody and that it wasn't just me you didn't want to bear your child." The tears fell from her eyes.

"Liz, I'm sorry that this is hurting you but the truth is that you can't blame Sam for this. I knowingly didn't use protection with Sam. She told me she wasn't on birth control and it didn't stop me. Deep down, I didn't care if she got pregnant. I want to spend the rest of my life with her. I love her and I'm happy that she is having my child. But you should know that that does not mean I don't care about you and does not take away from the love that I felt for our child. It was our child that showed me how much I really do want to be a father. I carry our child in my heart always and will honor its memory by loving this child completely."

"We could have had another child, Jason. I asked you to. I begged. It would have taken the pain away for both of us. You wouldn't need Sam's baby for that."

"Liz, think about it, Sam's…my child with Sam would still be on the way. She was conceived before we lost our baby. My feelings for Sam would still be the same. I thought we were passed this Liz. I thought we were friends. I thought I had your blessing to go find Sam and be happy. What happened to that?"

"So she's having a girl?"

"Yes. We're going to have a daughter."

"Jason, I know that I said I would be happy for you but it's just that we would be holding our baby right now if it hadn't been for me. I know I shouldn't blame myself but I still do sometimes. Especially now when I see mothers with their children and I think about how our child would be a couple of weeks old maybe. I think about whose eyes they would have and who's smile and it tears me up inside. It eats at me sometimes. I guess I'm just feeling a little empty right now. I'm a little hurt too Jason but I guess I'm happy for you and Sam."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. And thank you for coming to tell me personally. So I'm guessing she must be pretty far along."

"8 months. She's due next month but I really need to get back to her. I left her back at the penthouse sleeping. So we're good right?"

"Wait she's back in PC already? You didn't waste any time."

"Too much time has passed already, Liz, and I want Sam here with me. So I'll talk to you later. By the way how was your first week of nursing school?"

"It was great, thank you so much for asking."

"No problem. I gotta go though, later." He turned around to leave.

"Jason?" She called out.

"Yeah." He turned to face her.

"Do you think it would have made a difference between us if you had never met Sam?"

"I don't know and I really don't want to think about that."

"Oh. Then I guess you should get back to her then."

And with that he shut the door behind himself with Emily practically running full force into him as he turned to leave.

"Excuse m… hey Jase. What are you doing here?" Emily asked.

"I needed to talk to Liz. There was something that she needed to hear from me. She's probably going to tell you so I'll just say it. Sam is pregnant. And before you ask yes it's mine and I'm sure."

"What?"

"I really can't get into this all right now but I need for you to call me later and we can talk then."

"Okay but Jase for future reference, you just don't drop a bomb on someone telling them they are going to be an aunt and think its okay to walk off." She leaned up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I'll call you later though."

He smiled at her and hurried off to Kelly's to pick up something for Sam to eat. As soon as he got there, he ran into Carly. "Jase, you're back." She yelled and gave him a big hug. "Did you find Sam?"  
"Yes I found Sam."

"So did she give you an explanation? Since you're back already does that mean she decided she doesn't want to be with you anymore?"

"Carly, I did find out why she left and no she didn't tell me she doesn't want to be with me anymore. In fact she's back at the penthouse."

"What? She's here? Oh I have to go talk to her about what she put you through. I warned her not to hurt you in any way but wait if she's at the penthouse does that mean that you two are like together for real now? No games? Now that there's no Liz and no baby involved to keep you apart."

"Carly we've been back in town for only a couple of hours. She doesn't need you breathing fire down her neck right now; especially now."

"Wait, so I'm not supposed to defend you and let her know she was wrong for leaving the way she did? You know me better than that."

"Yes I know you better than that and I know that you're going to do what you want to do; or at least try to. But could you stop for a minute and think that maybe she must have had a good reason for leaving; a reason good enough for me to forgive her for leaving and still wanted her to come back to me."

"So what's the reason?"

"She left because of the baby." Jason was being vague and he knew it but he was having too much fun toying with Carly.

"We know that's why she left the first time but why did she come back and leave before she even saw you?"

"I said because of the baby. Sam didn't want to cause problems. She overheard us talking that day in Sonny's office. She was in the bathroom. She left because I said I didn't want children. So she left."

"Oh so I was right when I said that you couldn't expect her not to want children. Wait, wait, wait. Wait a minute. You said she left because of the baby, not your baby or Liz's baby." Her eyes went big. "Was Sam pregnant?"

"No. Sam is pregnant."

"Jason! Seriously?"

"Yes. Seriously. Now if you don't mind I would like to get something to eat and get back to Sam." He said walking to the counter. "Hey Mike."  
"Hey Jason. Haven't seen you in a while. How are you?"

"Good. Can I get a grilled chicken salad and a cheeseburger deluxe? Well done. And a piece of chocolate cake."

"Coming right up. It's good to see you." Mike said.

"Thanks. You too." Jason said and sat down at the counter. Carly was right behind him and sat on the stool next to him.

"So while you wait for your food, you want to tell me how is it that Sam is pregnant and she's staying at the penthouse with you."

"I love Sam, she loves me and the baby is mine."

"Are you sure Jason? That almost seems a little too convenient."

"Carly when will you learn to let things go? Sam is not out to use me. She left me remember. She never came to me and used the baby as an excuse. She was gone. She had plans to stay where she was at and raise the baby alone. I went to find her. That's how I found out."

"I'm just trying to get you to look at it from all angles Jase. You may want to get a paternity test done just to be sure. Now before you get all uptight I'm not accusing Sam of being a whore like Elizabeth. Which I still don't think her baby was yours. I'm just saying better safe than sorry."

"And here I thought all this time you were encouraging me to find her and be happy for once. How dumb was I?"

"Jason, I want you happy more than you know but it's not like you put your heart on the line everyday so I just want to make sure that the person you're doing it for actually deserves it."

"Have you ever doubted my instincts when it came to people before?"

"Yes in fact I have. Elizabeth Webber and Robin "The Saint" Scorpio. But other than them, I think your judgment is pretty dead on."

"Why is that my instincts are questioned by you only when it comes to women?"

"Well your taste in women is questionable Jason. They are always such goodie goodies. You always manage to hook up with snobs."

"You weren't a snob. You were just a bitch."

"Yeah but I was your first lover. And you loved every minute of it." She playfully punched him in the arm.

He laughed and mockingly held his arm as if it hurt. "The physical aspect of our time together yes but Carly you were a headache. I'm grateful to Sonny for taking you off my hands. He's a much better man than I am to deal with all your questions and constant nagging."

"Okay. I'll give you that one but just remember that everything I do, I do in your best interest."

"No. Everything you do is in my best interest as long as it doesn't affect your best interest." Just then Mike came out of the kitchen with the bag of food for Jason.

"Here you go Jason." Mike said. "The cake is on the top."

"Thanks Mike." He said grabbing the bag and putting the money on the counter. Then he turned off of the stool and started walking toward the door. He stopped short and turned to face Carly.  
"Will you do me a favor, Carly?"

"Sure name it." She said.

"Just try to mind your own business or at least get to know Sam before you decide not to like her. You two actually have a lot in common. You'll never figure that out though if you don't give her at least half a chance. Besides she's not going anywhere as long as I have a say in the matter. And after all is said and done, she is the mother of your niece."

"She's having a girl? Oh my god, Jason, you know how badly I want a little girl. I'm going to spoil her rotten like you do Michael. I still can't believe he's a year old."

"Yeah, well if you want to be able to do that you're going to have to get along with her mother. I heard Sam say something about having to move out of the penthouse if you're going to hate her. She doesn't want the baby to pick up on the negative vibe."

"Oh trust me Jason; the negative vibe went out the window the minute you said that you're having a little girl for me to spoil rotten. Now go on and feed that pregnant girlfriend of yours. I'm sure she's wondering where you and the food are."

Jason shook his head and turned to leave. "Oh and I'll be stopping in to check on my niece when I get back so be ready and oh yeah tell Sam I said hi, welcome back and congratulations." She yelled to him.

"Well if you're coming over, you can tell her yourself." He said and left out.

15 minutes later Jason walked into the penthouse and dropped his keys on the desk. Sam wasn't on the couch anymore. He looked around and saw that she had obviously gotten his note. He did notice that her bag wasn't by the couch anymore. And that's when he saw the note on the desk with his name. His hands felt like they were filled with lead as he lifted the note to read it.

Jason,

I woke up and you were gone and I felt horrible. I hate what I did to you. I'm sorry. I hope you forgive me. I can't believe I came in and went right to sleep as soon as we got in the house. I haven't been living with you for 10 minutes and I couldn't even keep my eyes open for 5 just to spend time with you. I promise to make it up to you.

All My Love,

Sam

Jason felt the weight lift from off of his shoulders and he let out a breath of relief. She hadn't left. He headed upstairs and found her in one of the guest rooms. "Hey what are you doing in here?"

"Jason, I'm sorry I fell asleep on you. I didn't mean to. My feet were hurting and I needed to sit down and it just happened."

"Sam it's okay. You have a very good reason to be tired. You need your rest. So did you have a nice nap?"

"Yeah. I just woke up about half hour ago. I asked Max to help bring my bag up so that I could unpack. You should have seen his face when I came out the door big as a house. He stumbled over his words for a minute before I told him to relax, it was only a baby."

"Okay so what are you doing in this room if our room is across the hall?"

"I like the sound of that. "Our" room. It has a nice ring to it but I was in here because this is the most logical choice for the nursery and I'm getting a visual. I don't know if I want an exact replica of the room at Edna's. I want the same colors but a different set up."

"Anything you want just tell me and I'll get it done."

"No Jason. I want us to do it. Together. You didn't get to help the first time and I had so much fun, painting and decorating. Carter and Bruce did all the heavy lifting but I enjoyed making the room what I envisioned it to be for her. I want you to be part of it this time."

"Okay so what are you envisioning for this room?" He said putting his arms around her stomach from behind.  
"I was thinking that we split the wall color. The top half of the wall in cream, the bottom in the sage green."

"You really like those colors. Don't you?"

"I love them. If she had been a boy the room would have been blue and cream. I'm not a big pink person and I hate yellow. I had to choose something pretty for her and those colors stood out in my mind. And before you ask the color white is just so sterile, like a hospital."

"Okay so half cream, half sage. What else?"

"I want her name in script on that wall over the crib."

"Done. Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Where did you come up with the name Jasmine? And what is her full name going to be?"

"Well, since I was planning on doing this A.B.M.S, I…"

"A.B.M.S?"

"Oh sorry, all by my self."

"Ok. Got it."

"So I was juggling a couple of different ideas in my head. Her first name undoubtedly will be Jasmine. I chose it because it was a girl version of Jason. Yeah I had you in mind the whole time. But anyway, her name was either going to be Jasmine Simone McCall or Jasmine Morgan McCall."

"As in Morgan being a middle name?"

"Yeah lucky for me it's a unisex name and it fit with Jasmine and McCall."

"I like Jasmine Simone better." He said.

"Well, the truth is I do too. I had always said that if you were in the picture, I would name her Jasmine Simone Morgan and call it a day."

"So it looks like we've made a choice and our daughter has a name."

"I guess she does. You hear that Jas. You got the name you wanted all along."  
"The name she wanted?"

"Yeah every time I would say another name she would kick me right in the bladder. She was willing to live with McCall though."

"And what would the name have been if you were having a boy?"

"Oh, his name would have been Morgan Carter McCall."

"What if everything played out the same way it has but you were having a boy instead, what would you have done then?"

"Jason don't you know I always have a back up plan? If you were in the picture then his name would have been Joshua Alexander Morgan."

"Why those names?"

"Why all the questions about names?"

"I only have one more."

"What is it?"

"Now that I'm back in the picture would you be willing to change your name too?"

She looked at him in shock. "Are you asking what I think you're asking?"

"If you think I'm asking you to marry me then yes I'm asking what you think I'm asking. Will you marry me Sam?"

"Are you sure? I mean really sure because it would be wrong if you were asking just because of the baby. We don't have to get married. Not that I wouldn't because I would marry you. I just want you to be sure that you're asking me to marry you for the right reasons. Is it because of the baby?"

"The baby is part of it. I mean, I'd be asking you any way even if she wasn't on the way but since she is, I guess that's why I'm asking a little sooner rather than later. But Sam, I'm asking you, do you want to marry me because I really want to marry you."

She stood there silent for a brief moment, still in shock that he wanted to marry her. "Yes, I want to marry you more than anything. Yes I'll marry you Jason." And she turned into his arms and he kissed her passionately.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own GH or any of the GH characters.

Chapter 10

"I'm sorry I don't have a ring for you. I wasn't exactly planning on asking you just yet but it just felt right." Jason said.

"A ring doesn't matter to me Jason. You want to marry me and I know you love me. Besides, as swollen as my fingers are, it wouldn't fit anyway or it would be too big after the baby is born. I can wait for one." He smiled at her and kissed her again.

"Is this really happening?" Sam said when they finally broke from their kiss.

"Is what really happening?" Jason asked, still holding her.

"Are all my dreams really coming true? I mean, I've lived on the move for so long, Jason. All I ever really wanted was to find someplace that I could just be at ease, not looking over my shoulder. I had no real hopes for a family and now that it's happening, I realize that it's what I want more that anything. I just can't believe that this time last year, I was alone and miserable and now I have a baby on the way and someone who loves me. It's everything I never knew I wanted and I just can't believe its happening."

"Sam, I want to make all your dreams come true. I want to take away all the pain you have ever felt and protect you and Jasmine from anything bad happening. I wanted to protect you from the moment I saw what those guys on the docks were doing to you. When we carried you home and you looked like a broken doll, I just felt this overwhelming need to be the one to take care of you. My heart broke to see you in so much pain. I'm sorry for the pain that I caused you too and I promise to spend the rest of my life making it up to you. I never want to see that look in your eyes again when you heard Liz tell me that she was pregnant. I will do any and everything I can possibly do and more to prevent from seeing you hurt like that. I love you."

"I love you too. Now, can we go eat? I'm starving." She said letting go of him heading to the door.

"Sure. I brought some food from Kelly's. You go ahead, I'm going to jump in the shower. I'll be down in a few."

"Okay." She said heading down the stairs as Jason headed into the bedroom to take a shower.

15 minutes later Jason walked downstairs and found Sam on the couch eating the cheeseburger and fries.

"That burger was actually for me." He said.

"I know you couldn't possibly have thought I was going to eat a salad, Jason. Even if it had grilled chicken on it. I told you before I like to eat and being pregnant has only made my healthy appetite bigger. I don't do diet food. Never have. Never will. So you can eat the rabbit food while Jasmine and I enjoy the rest of this delicious burger and fries. But you can have a bite if you want." She said holding the burger out to him and laughing.

"A salad is much healthier for the baby Sam. You should be much more aware of your diet, especially while you're pregnant."

"Yes, well she doesn't like salad. She likes the finer things in life like pizza, hot fudge sundaes, apple pie, fried chicken, cheeseburgers, and fries." She said taking a bite of one of the fries.

"Yeah okay, I see I'm going to have to get you to see it my way. I'll eat the salad this time but next time I just won't pick up a burger at all. I'll come in with 2 salads and next time there won't even be chicken."

"Oh really. So I guess you really don't want a bite of this juicy, mouth watering cheeseburger." She said waving it in front of his face. Jason grabbed it out her hand and took a big bite. "See I knew you didn't want that rabbit food, so why try to subject me and your child to it?"

"I like the sound of that. 'My child'" he said. Just then there was a knock on the door. Jason got up to answer it. "It's probably Carly. I ran into her at Kelly's and she said that she would stop by to see you."

"I doubt it. Carly doesn't knock." Sam said.

As soon as she said the words and before Jason reached the door, Carly entered.

"Hey guys. Now before you say anything Jason, I knocked and I heard you say it was me which is why I came in. Now if you'll excuse me, I would like to say hello to Sam and my niece." She said pushing passed Jason and sat next to Sam on the couch and put her hand on her belly. "Hi Sam. Oh you are so cute pregnant. Not like me. I was hideous. How are you feeling? By the way it's good to have you back. Jason was miserable. I'll get on your case about that later but anyway for now, how are you?"

"Hi to you too Carly. I'm fine. Just very pregnant."

"So I hear it's a girl."

"Yes. Her name is going to be Jasmine."

"That's a pretty name. I wanted a girl so badly. I still do but not yet. Michael is still too young for me to have another one. So I guess that means that you and Jason will have to put up with me going on insane shopping sprees for her."

"I guess Jason will have to put up with both of us going on insane shopping sprees for her because I want her to have everything." Sam said smiling.

Jason stood silently by the desk and watched the two of them go back and forth about favorite colors and baby names and where to find the best clothes. He smiled at their interaction and wondered how long it would be before they were at each others throats. He knew it was only a matter of time before Carly said or did something to push Sam too far. As he continued to listen to them converse about the baby and Sam's due date his cell phone rang. He looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Liz.

"Hello."

"Hi Jason. I know that you're busy with Sam but I completely forgot my laptop there and I need to take it with me to class tomorrow. I'm sorry to bother you. I wish that I had remembered it but I just took the desktop when I left. I left it in the room in between the bed and the night stand." She really didn't need the damn thing. In fact she had really left it there on purpose to give her an excuse to have to go back. She left that and a few other semi important things behind so that she could have reasons to stop by because she "just noticed" that it was missing.

"Okay do you want me to bring it to you or did you want me to meet you with it?" he asked.

"I can stop by to get it. I have some errands that I have to do. I need to stop by the library and it's near you. Should I call when I'm close by?"

"Yeah. Sure. I don't plan on going anywhere."

"Great. Thanks Jason. I'm sorry to bother you."

"It's really no problem Liz. I'll see you later."

At the sound of her name Carly grew enraged. "What the hell are you seeing her for? You have Sam and the baby here. They just got here. You should be spending time with her, not Liz."

"Liz is just dropping by to pick up her laptop which she left here when she moved out. I'm not planning on going anywhere. I'm spending the rest of my day with my beautiful fiancée." He said walking over to sit in the chair by the couch.

"Fiancée? When did that happen?" Carly asked.

"About an hour ago." He said smiling at Sam who beamed back at him.

"Well aren't you two full of surprises? This calls for a celebration. How about dinner at our place? Just the four of us."

"Maybe in a couple of days Carly. I just want to spend time alone with Sam for a little while. So after you leave and Liz comes to pick up her laptop, I'm shutting off my phone and locking the door. Can you try not to cause any major disasters until tomorrow at the very least. I don't want to have to rush out on Sam to put out any fires."

"You know what, if I didn't love you so much, I would be insulted but I know what you meant. I'll let Sonny know that he has to leave you alone but before I go there is just one thing I have to do." Carly said standing up and walking to the stairs.

"And what is that?" He asked.

"I'm going to check to make sure that there is nothing else that Liz, "forgot" when she left. I have a feeling that there are a few other things she made need suddenly that she happened to have left by mistake so that she can call and say 'Jason, I left my so and so at your house and I need it desperately because I have no idea how I could go another minute without it. I can't believe I've gone this long without realizing that it was gone.'" Carly said in a mockingly sweet voice while clasping her hands over her heart and batting her eyes at Jason. By this time Sam was laughing hysterically at her imitation of Liz. Jason just shook his head.

"Carly, I don't think it's all you're making it out to be. She left her laptop. Big deal. She only moved out a couple of weeks ago."

"Jason for a really perceptive person, you are amazingly naïve when it comes to that girl. Trust me when I say she is not over you. You are a hard man to get over."

"I have to agree with Carly, Jason, you are definitely a hard man to get over. I know from personal experience."

"See. Now Sam, wouldn't you look for excuses to see the person that you wanted more than anything?"

"Sure."

"And wouldn't leaving something innocently behind be the perfect excuse to just drop by or even arrange a meeting?"

"Yeah."

"So Jason, let me ask you this; did she say she remembered where it was or that she had no idea where she could have left it?" Carly asked.  
"She said that she left it between the bed and the night stand."

"She got you Jason. I have to say Carly may be right. I mean, if she had no idea where she left it then I would understand forgetting it in the first place. But to know the exact place it was at means she knew all along. I could even understand if she said that she thought it was just somewhere in the room but it completely escaped her mind. She wants to see you." Sam said.

"Why would she want to see me? I just saw her this morning when I went to talk to her."

"You went to talk to the skank as soon as you got back? Are you freaking retarded Jason? What did you possibly have to say to her that needed to be said as soon as you got back into town?" Carly asked with her arms crossed. Sam looked at him with a quizzical expression as well.

"I went to tell her that Sam was back and that she was pregnant. I wanted her to hear it from me and not be caught off guard by running into Sam outside or hearing it from someone else like you who would just rub it in her face."

"Oh isn't that sweet. You care about her feelings. Well I don't. But since she saw you already and you told her not only that Sam was here but that she's carrying your child, that means that she's not coming here to see you, she wants to see Sam. Wake up Jason and see the situation for what it is. I'm going upstairs to check for any girly stuff. Things that you, my male friend, would never pay attention too. I'll be back." Carly said heading up the stairs.

"So do you think she's right? Do you think Liz is coming here to see me?" Sam asked. Jason moved to the couch next to her and she laid her head on his shoulder as he wrapped an arm around her.

"I don't know. I mean it's possible that she could be using the laptop as an excuse. But she left it here weeks ago before I went to get you and well before she knew you were back and about the baby. She couldn't have been using it as an excuse to see you."

"Then maybe she left it here so that she had a reason to see you like Carly said. Maybe she's really not over you yet Jason. You need to take that into consideration when dealing with her. I'm not going to tell you to not be her friend; you two share a history and were going to share a child. But you need to make yourself aware of what her feelings really are. Don't assume to know that you and Liz are under the same understanding of what you were, are or could be."

"You may be right but all we were, were lovers, all we are is friends and all we could be is friends because you are everything to me and I don't want anyone else." He said kissing the top of her head.

She smiled and said, "You always know the right thing to say."

"Not always but I will try to from now on if it makes you smile like that." She cuddled closer to him and he put his hand on her stomach so he could feel the baby move. They talked about making Sam a doctor's appointment in the next couple of days and all the things they needed for the nursery. About 15 minutes later they heard Carly yelling

"I knew it. I knew it. I knew it. That sneaky little bitch. I'll kill her for this." Carly yelled from upstairs. She came down a few minutes later holding an armful of things belonging to Liz. "I told you Jason. I just knew that little miss innocent had 'forgotten" a load of stuff. Look at all this. And she was good. I mean she had this bracelet pushed into the far back corner of one of the dressers in the guest room. This sweater just happened to be in a pile of your sweats. Nothing else in the pile belonged to her. It wasn't even like there was anything but the stuff you exercise in. And the laptop was place neatly in between the bed and the nightstand like she said but if she cleared out the nightstand, which she did, she couldn't have missed in. Under the sink in the bathroom is what I'm going to assume is her favorite shampoo and conditioner but it was strategically placed behind the cleaning stuff although there was plenty of room in front of it. Then there's just a bunch of random stuff like a novel she must have read, a t-shirt, and a pair of boots that were under the bed. But you know what the kicker was….this. And I'm positive that she didn't mean to leave this behind. It was behind the dresser." Carly said holding up a notebook.

"What is that? And what were you doing checking behind the dresser?" Jason asked.

"I looked everywhere I would have left something behind or might have really dropped something without realizing it. But this is her journal. And you won't believe what it says."

"Carly, I'm not reading her private thoughts." Jason said.

"You don't have to. I only read some of it and I'll tell you all about it."

"It's none of my business. It doesn't belong to me."

"Ok two things you need to know Jason. One, possession is nine tenths of the law. She left it in your home so you own it. And two, trust me when I say this is your business. I only read a couple of pages but what I read will have you ready to kill the bitch."

"Carly, I said no. That's it. I'll give her the book when she gets here."

"Jason, you may want to rethink that. She wrote in the book that she had been trying to get pregnant by you for months."

"What!?" Jason and Sam both said at the same time.

"Yeah. She said…wait let me get this right…." Carly opened the book to the page she had been reading and started to read verbatim.

April 6

'I don't know why this is taking so long. I have been punching holes in the condoms for a month now. Jason won't even take a chance and fuck me without a condom. I even told him that I was on the pill so that he would just go for it and let loose with reckless abandon. I even seduced him on the couch. I stripped him down butt naked and gave him a blow job and he was more than ready. He started to undress me and I thought I was so close to feeling his dick inside me without the barrier of a condom but he stopped and said he had to go get one. He is so frustrating. I know we could be a happy family. Me, Jason and a beautiful baby. I would want a boy. One that looks just like him. Jason could take care of me forever. I would be happy giving him a family. My heart will always be with Lucky but he's gone and I have to move on. If I can't be in love with someone then I would want to be with someone I love. And I love Jason. He loves me too. Otherwise why would he always be there for me the way he is? He's so protective of me. I just need to secure my place in his life and what better way to do that than to get pregnant, have his baby, and have him marry me. Well I'm going over there again tomorrow. I want to feel him inside me again. He is so great in bed. I can't get enough of him. I can't wait to move in and share his bed. Then we could have sex every night. I love when we're together and he closes his eyes right before he comes. I'm getting excited just thinking about it. He opened up a new box of condoms today so when I go over tomorrow I'll have to make sure I slip into the room and poke holes in them before we do it. I want to get pregnant so bad. I just wish it wasn't taking so long.'

"But wait here is another one you're really going to love Jase." Carly began to read again.

April 7

'I did something today that I know I should be ashamed of but I'm not because if what I did worked like I hope it will, then I will get everything that I want. I went over to Jason's house like I planned but I changed my course of action. I did my hair and I had on this really sexy dress. I know he likes the color blue so of course I picked a dress that color. I turned the lights down and poured us some wine. Jason was really enjoying it. After the first glass, he loosened up a little and I went to get him another. I dropped the glass I had on purpose and went to throw it in the garbage and get a clean one. I poured Jason's wine while I was in the kitchen and added some of that date rape drug and Viagra to it. I got it from this kid Zander that I used to go to school with. He's a known drug dealer. The Viagra I took from the hospital when I went to see Steven. When I went back out, he drank it and we started to make out on the couch. He was getting so excited. His dick was super hard. After about 20 minutes he passed out. That's what I had been hoping for. I pulled his pants down and went to work. I fucked him six times without a condom and he came inside me each time. He woke up right after time number five but he was still half out of it. He was hard and kept telling me he needed to fuck. Even half out of it he said we needed a condom and I told him he had one on. So he fucked me willingly and came so hard inside of me. I'm keeping my fingers crossed that this does it. I hope I get pregnant. If not then I'm just going to have to do this again next month. So I enjoyed myself tonight because who knows when I'll be able to feel him like that again.'

"I can't believe she would chronicle that stuff in a notebook and then leave it behind for Jason to find." Sam said. "Jason, are you okay?"

His eyes were glazed over with pure rage. He had believed her story about the defective condoms. It had just so happened to coincide with her plan. He stared at the wall straight in front of him. His mind was going in circles trying to wrap around how far Liz had gone to trap him. Carly was now looking at Sam as if to ask "Now what?" Sam shrugged and mouthed "I don't know."

Sam put her hand on Jason's back to try to relax him. He jumped up and went upstairs. A few seconds later they heard a loud crash. Jason had obviously gone upstairs and let out his frustration on a large piece of furniture.

"Carly, what do you think he's going to do?" Sam asked.

"I have no idea Sam. But I know that I want to finish reading this journal and after those two pages, God help Liz when Jason gets a hold of her. She better hope that some divine intervention prevents her from making it over here tonight."

"Jason wouldn't hit her." Sam said, looking towards the stairs as she cringed at the sound of another loud crash. "I'm going to go up and try to talk him down." Sam said.

"You sure that's a good idea?"

"Jason wouldn't hurt me or the baby. I just want him to calm down before he does something irrational. Besides, I want to make sure there's still someplace for me to sleep tonight." And she gave a weak smile as she rose from the couch and headed up the stairs.

"I'll wait down here and catch up on some reading." Carly said putting her face back into the notebook.

Sam reached the top of the stairs and heard a loud thud on the other side of the wall right by her ear. It caught her off guard and she screamed and jumped back. She almost lost her footing and fell back down the stairs but she managed to grab hold of the wall and catch herself. She steadied her breathing before heading towards the bedroom. Jason had closed the door. She knocked but got no answer. Another loud crash. She turned the knob and opened the door slowly. When she got the door open she saw that Jason had all but destroyed what was now their bedroom. The dresser was pulled down; the nightstand where he had kept his condoms had been thrown into the mirror. The mattress was over turned and there were several holes in the walls. The scene before her scared Sam more than anything that she had ever seen before. She stepped into the room as Jason was throwing a lamp. It crashed against the wall right next to Sam. Jason was in such a rage that he hadn't even noticed that she had entered until he heard her scream. He looked at her and she backed away from him. His mind went back to their first night together when she backed out of the shower. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Sam, I'm sorry. I didn't see…" But before he could finish she had backed out the room completely and all but ran down the stairs. The tears were falling from her eyes. When she got to the bottom of the steps, Carly jumped up.

"Sam, what happened?" she said.

"I don't even recognize him right now. He's so blinded by his anger that he almost hit me with a lamp. If I had taken another step into that room, it would have hit me." She sat down and put her face in her hands as Carly tried to soothe her tears.

"Sam, he didn't mean it. He thought he was in there by himself. He would never intentionally do anything to hurt you, you know that." She said as she rubbed her back.

Jason had come downstairs by now and hated himself for scaring her and making her cry. He walked over to her and knelt down in front of her. He took her hands from her face and used in fingers to wipe her tears. "Sam, I'm sorry I scared you. I didn't hear you come in. I would never have let that lamp go if I had seen you. I'm so sorry."

"Jason, I know you didn't mean to but I have never seen you like this and I just realized that we have a baby on the way and although I love you there are so many things that I don't know about you. What happens next time you get this angry? What if I come to comfort you and take one step too many before you see me? Then what Jason, I don't know how to handle that. I might be a little over emotional right now because I'm pregnant and hormonal but Jason, I don't like what I just saw up there. Even looking into your eyes, I didn't see Jason. It was pure evil I saw and was like looking at the devil himself. The Jason I love is loving and kind, and thoughtful. The man I saw upstairs just now was cold and heartless. I never want to fear you like that. I don't want our daughter to fear you like that."

Her words cut at his heart like a knife. He did not want for their first night together to be like this. He made her fear him and that was something that he never wanted. He didn't want her to be afraid of him; he wanted her to think of him as her protector. "Sam, I don't want you or Jasmine to be afraid of me. What you saw upstairs was a rare occasion. I didn't know how to deal with the anger and I took it out on the room. I went upstairs because I didn't want you to see me like that. Maybe I should have left out but I didn't want to leave you by yourself either. I was wrong. I'm sorry I didn't see you and that I could have caused you physical pain, in addition to the emotional pain I've caused you today. Please forgive me." He said, his own tears beginning to well up in his eyes.

"I'm not angry with you. So there is no need for me to forgive you. You scared me Jason. I can't say it any other way. I know you didn't mean to but you did. You can't change that fact. I will always remember the rage inside of you from now on. I just know now that I won't be able to comfort you if you get like that again. As much as I may want to be your quiet during the storm, you will have to battle through those kinds of storms alone. I almost fell down the stairs because I was caught off guard by something hitting the wall by my ear and I still kept moving toward you, needing to console you and when I step in there's a lamp flying at my head."

"You almost fell down the stairs?"

"Yes, Jason. I was at the top of the stairs when you either punched the wall or threw something because it hit right by my ear and I jumped back. Had I not grabbed the wall I would have fallen and we'd be in the ER right now."

The thought of her falling down the stairs scared him to death. He didn't want anything to happen to her or the baby. He thought of Liz's fall down the stairs and how it caused her to lose their baby. Liz. That bitch. That conniving whore. She would get what was coming to her. He would make sure he read every little detail of that journal and commit it to memory so he would know how to handle her. He wouldn't lay a finger on her but she would pay all in due time. Jason's mind began to get so consumed by his hatred for Liz that he had completely forgotten about Sam.

"Earth to Jason. Are you there?" Sam said waving her hand in front of his face. He blinked out of it.

"I'm sorry, I was thinking about how Liz lost the baby by falling down the stairs. I'm sorry; I never want to cause you that kind of pain."

"That's not all you were thinking about just now Jason. I saw the sadness in your eyes at first but then they clouded over and they became angry again. They were cold like they were upstairs. I can read you Jason. I know your moods. I don't know how but I can read your emotions through your eyes even when no one else can. So what was it?"

He was amazed at how well she read him. "The thought of Liz. I can't believe what she did and how I believed her. I know I can't hit her but I want to so badly."

This is when Carly spoke up. "You can't but I can and after what I've read, I'm going to beat that sorry, skank ass, whore's ass. And I'll do it a second and a third time for you and Sam too."

"Carly, give me the book." Jason said.

"Only if you promise to let me finish reading it later. I need to add some fuel to this fire and that book has plenty."

"I'll see. Now give it to me." She handed him the notebook.

"Jason you may want to rethink reading that." Sam said.

"No I need to read this so that I know what my next move is. But you're right Sam I do need to do this alone. I have a feeling that this is going to make me just as mad as before. Especially if I read the whole thing. I need to ask you to go with Carly across the hall. If I lose my temper again I don't want you to see or even hear it. And I definitely don't want to chance hurting you so will you please go."

"I'll go but Jason, please be careful and come get me when she calls to say that she's on the way. I don't care what you think. You don't need to be alone with her because you're liable to kill her and I don't want to have to visit you in Pentonville. And I'd like you around for a few things like Jasmine's birth, our wedding, our honeymoon, you know stuff like that."

"Yes Sam. And thank you. I love you."

"I love you too. Don't forget to come get me before she gets here."

"Okay. I promise."

And Sam and Carly walked across the hall. Sam silently prayed that Carly was right and that some divine intervention would keep Liz from showing up because when she did, it would not be a pretty sight at all. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Jason went up to the room he had just finished tearing apart. He figured it was already destroyed so if he got angry again, he couldn't possible do much worst than he had already done. He found a semi empty space on the floor and skimmed through a few pages that had no mention of him. He read the pages Carly had read to him. There was more of her questioning why she hadn't gotten pregnant yet. He came to the page where she wrote about the day she met Sam.

April 25

I can't believe Jason. He both amazes me and frustrates me at the same time. He has another woman living with him. Not just any woman either. She is gorgeous. And get this, he doesn't even know her but offered her his apartment to stay in while she recovers from having her ass beat the hell up by some guys. She's about my age from what I can tell and her name is Sam. She was pretty beaten up when I saw her but even covered in bruises and scratches she was a knock out. I couldn't help but to feel a little, no a lot, jealous. She gets to live with Jason and I barely get the chance to spend the night. What the hell is that? I get he was trying to be the nice guy and all but I just don't get it. I should be the one staying in his apartment, not some straggler who gets herself beat up in alley ways or where ever it happened. Anyway, I went over to see him and that's when I met her. It was after we had just finished having sex. I purposely called myself Jason's girlfriend in front of her to let her know to back down and also to get Jason's reaction. If he didn't see me as his girlfriend then he would have corrected me. So now I know I have him hooked. Now all I need is the baby so that I can reel him in.

Jason was fuming by now and really wished he could kick Liz's ass. But instead he added more fuel to the fire by continuing to read her journal. With every word he read he gained even more contempt, rage, and loathing towards Liz. He just wanted to kill her. He continued reading when he came to the page where she thought she might be pregnant.

May 1

I'm both miserable and excited at the same time. I've been sick the last couple of days. I can't keep anything down but I'm excited to think that I could be pregnant with Jason's baby. All my hard work may have finally paid off. I don't want to jinx it just yet because my period still isn't due for another few days. I'm keeping my fingers crossed though. I keep playing the thought over and over in my head. Mrs. Elizabeth Morgan or Mrs. Elizabeth Webber-Morgan. I think I like the hyphenated name better. I'm praying that I'm pregnant. It's only a matter of time before I get that ring on my finger if I am. If I have a boy I want to name him Steven Alan Morgan after my brother and my future father in law. If it's a girl, I want to name her Lila Emily Morgan after Jason's two favorite women. Of course I'll really be his favorite but I can't name my daughter after me now can I? I told Jason that I've been sick and he told me to stay home and get some rest. He said he'd call me in a few days and see how I'm feeling. He's been really busy with work. I can't stand what he does. Maybe the baby will help him to see that he should get out of that life. But I'll make due because it has made Jason rich and it will allow him to take care of me forever. I don't know how Robin let him go just so she could go off to school in Paris. They have plenty of medical schools right here in the US and I'm pretty sure Jason would have paid for her entire education had she stayed. Oh well her loss is my gain. I'm gaining the family that I always wanted. Well at least I hope that I am. Okay well that's it for now.

Jason turned the pages and read through the bullshit and asked himself why he hadn't been able to see that Liz was so phony. He read through pages of how she was going to take a pregnancy test and how much Jason loved her and how he will love her even more when he found out she was carrying his child. Then he came to the page where she wrote about confirming that she was in fact pregnant and why she went to the Quartermaine's before she even told Jason she was pregnant.

May 10

I'm pregnant. I can't believe it but I am. This is so great. I took 10, ten, home pregnancy tests and they all came back positive. I've taken one every day for the last week and a half. I just needed to make sure the results wouldn't change. I never got my period. Plus I've been trying to figure out how to tell Jason. Then today, as if it were fate, the news came on announcing defective condoms. The same brand of condoms that Jason happens to use. Things couldn't work out better if I had planned it myself. So I'm going to tell him tomorrow. Make it seem like I just happened to take a test because I read the news article and I had been late plus I've been sick. So, I'm nervous about how he'll react. He keeps saying that he doesn't want children. So just to cover my bases I went over to the Quartermaine's to let them know about the baby. I figure if Jason really decides he wants no part in this baby's life then I'll at least have the Q's to take care of me for bearing the next Quartermaine heir. They are such fools. They fussed over me like I couldn't believe. Monica cried and said she was extremely grateful that I was the one having her son's child. So I told her that I want for her and Alan to have an active part in the baby's life. Alan looked so proud to a grandfather finally. He told me that Jason is very lucky to have a woman of such great character with him. I thanked him for his kind words but pretended to be modest and say I'm the lucky one. I will be the lucky one if Jason marries me. Edward took the cake talking about stock options and trust funds for the newest Quartermaine. He even asked if I would consider giving the baby a hyphenated last name. He said he understood that Jason had changed his last name to Morgan and was okay with that because it was Lila's last name but thought it would be in the best interest of the child if it had Morgan-Quartermaine or Quartermaine-Morgan as the last name. I enjoyed being over there. Edward even said that if Jason tried to get me to move in to his penthouse that I should reconsider because of his lifestyle and then he offered to let me live in the mansion with them. At that everyone agreed. Except Tracey. That bitch swears that her shit don't stink and accuses me of being a gold digger. I'm not a gold digger. I just want to be taken care of. So anyway, I'm going to tell Jason tomorrow and hope everything goes well.

Meanwhile across the hall…..

"Sam, would you please sit down?" Carly said as Sam paced her living room.

"Do you think he's okay? What if she shows up? Can you be sure that he won't hurt himself? Maybe I should go back over there." Sam said heading towards the door.

Carly stepped in front of her and put her hands up in front of herself to block Sam. "Where are you going? You need to stay here and relax. Your blood pressure is probably sky high and you're not even thinking about the baby."

Sam knew Carly was right. She needed to relax. He nodded to Carly and walked over to the couch and sat down. "I'm worried about him. Has he ever gotten this angry before? How do you bring him down from that?"

"I've honestly never seen Jason like that before. At least not for personal reasons. I don't have to watch him work but I even know he usually keeps a cool head."

"I wish there was something I can do to help him through this. I just don't know what I'd do if he accidentally hurt me while I'm pregnant."

"As long as you know he would never do anything to intentionally hurt you then you'll be okay. For now just keep a safe distance. Trust me when I say you can help from a distance. I've done it countless times for Sonny."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

Carly went on to explain to Sam about Sonny's manic depression and how he would go through the different stages. She told her how at first she was scared but finally realized that it wasn't something she could help him with so he went to a doctor and was now on medication. Sam listened intently and was amazed at the things Carly had to deal with. And all this time she thought Carly must have the perfect life. After their talk Sam began to wonder why Jason hadn't come back or why he hadn't called. Finally she lies down and falls asleep because her head began to hurt.

Back at Jason's……..

Jason couldn't believe just how delusional Liz was. He continued to read through the journal.

May 11

I went to tell Jason that I was pregnant and I don't know how to take it. He said he thought I was on the pill and that we were always protected. I explained about the defective condoms. He seemed to accept it as the excuse. I had to let out a breath of relief that he didn't question me further. He said he needs time to wrap his mind around the thought. I didn't want to pressure him just yet but I told him even though it wasn't planned that I was happy and hat I wasn't getting an abortion. He said he wouldn't ask me too. I think he likes that girl Sam. He looked so sad when he saw her. Today's her birthday and she only came out her room to pick up some liquor to get drunk. He said the poor girl has no family. I feel bad for her but I'm scared that she might be falling for Jason and that he might begin to feel something back. I can't let that happen because I need Jason to marry me.

May 11

I never write twice in one day but I had to. I knew it. Sam has feelings for Jason. She found out that I was pregnant and then tried to kill herself for him wanting to be a family with me. I went to her hospital room and plead my case to her while she was knocked out. I wouldn't have the nerve to ask her to her face to leave Jason alone and let him be with me like he wants too. Now I really feel sorry for her that she feels like she has nothing to live for. I would hate to feel like that. Anyway, I just can't let her ruin things for me.

May 12

It's happening. I'm going to move in with Jason. We are going to be a family. I can't believe it. I'm so excited. This is all I ever wanted. He wants to be with Sam but I know that I can make him want to be with me again. They can't possible share what Jason and I do. They have only known each other a couple of weeks and Jason said they barely talked. It's probably just a physical attraction that he will get over now that she's gone. She left saying that she wants us to try to have a real relationship for the baby. I'm grateful that she saw what Jason and I have and walked away so that we could be happy together. If she hadn't left it would probably have only been a matter of time before they slept together. You can't build a relationship on sex. Not even good sex. You have to have a mutual love and respect and I do have that with Jason. But it wouldn't stop him from thinking he wanted to be with her. I'll make him see. He says he's not going to sleep with me any more that he wants to be with her and we can work on seeing if we can become a real couple. I still think that it's only a matter of time before I get him to see that we are going to be great together. I just need to make him forget about Sam.

Jason continued to read and most of the rest of May was her complaining how Jason wasn't really trying to make a relationship work. She had continuously tried to seduce him into bed again but he never gave in. He pushed her away. She said that the only time he seemed interested in her at all was when she asked how she was feeling and if she needed anything for her morning sickness. She had come into his room one night after he had gone to sleep, but he sent her back to her own room and locked his door every night after that. She knew because she had tried to go back a few times. Jason began to think of ways that he could torture Liz and make her feel the pain he felt by having Sam away from him. That had been torture. He had not been able to feel her lips or make love to her. He ached to touch her, taste her, and fuck her the way she liked. He had never been with anyone who enjoyed it so hard and rough and begged for him to keep going. He had missed her. He hadn't had sex since that night she left. He jerked off almost every night thinking about that last night together. He couldn't go anywhere in the house without the image of her bent over or hearing her scream out in pleasure. He always looked at that pool table and smiled at the thought of what they had done on it. Now as he read Liz's journal he hated Liz more than any enemy he had ever come against. The pain she caused him was worse than any gunshot wound. She caused him severe heartache. Now he needed to return the favor. Jason continued to read. He was now in June and noticed that she wrote way less than she did before.

June 16

I often wonder why I write in a journal and realize that it's because I can't confide all my dirty little secrets to my best friend because she is Jason's sister and would tell him all I've done. I think Emily would tell even if she wasn't his sister. Anyway, I'm so royally screwed right now. I never thought that everything could back fire the way that it has. That day I got the drugs from Zander to put in Jason's drink, I had to sleep with him to get it. I didn't have enough cash on me and I was desperate to get pregnant. So I fucked him and he gave it to me. We used protection. But it was one of those damn Enduro condoms that were defective. That means that there's a slight possibility that he could actually be the father of this baby I'm carrying. I ran into him and he casually mentioned that small little fact. I said that the likely hood of that happening was slim to none. It was one time together. That's it. Jason and I had been using those damn condoms for weeks and I never got pregnant. I'm positive that Jason is the father and that this child was conceived on the night I took advantage of him. But Zander has a point and he's threatening to tell Jason what I did, if I don't sleep with him again. I swear, this is not supposed to be happening.

June 19

I slept with Zander today just so he would keep his mouth shut. He was satisfied at first but then he wanted more and wouldn't let me leave until he was tired. He's holding this baby over my head. He says if I don't he will tell Jason that he's not the baby's father. I can't let that happen. There is an up side to this though. Zander is a good fuck and since Jason isn't giving me any, at least I'm getting some from somewhere.

June 28

Zander is crazy. He now says that he wants a paternity test done on the baby to find out if it is his. He says that he wants to be a part of its life if it is. I can't have that happen. Zander is not in the plan. This baby is Jason's. I just need to prove that to Zander so he can't hold it over my head anymore. So I scheduled an appointment with Dr. Lee. She's the new OB/GYN at GH. She's young and understanding. Zander said that he will meet me at the hospital. I guess it's a good thing that Jason has no interest in what I do otherwise he might be suspicious. This has to work out the way I planned. Otherwise I need to convince Zander to stay away.

Jason flipped through pages to find out what the results were. He came to the entry with the results.

July 8

Jason and I are going to be a family. I got the results back. Everything is going to be the way that it should be. Zander met with me in the park and I handed him the results, still sealed in an envelope. He opened it and told me congratulations. That Jason was the father after all. He looked a little sad which shocked me. I really didn't know until then how badly he wanted to be a father. I felt a twinge of guilt for doing what I did to him. I changed the results and resealed the envelope. Zander is the father of my child but I can't let him be the father. He is not the one I want to be with. He will not be able to take care of me and he can't keep me safe like Jason can. Jason will continue to be the father of this baby. I feel a little guilty but not enough to change the plans that I've made. Jason has accepted this child as his and he has been more than supportive lately. He has come to every doctor's appointment. I can't believe it. I knew he would come around and now that he has accepted the baby, I know he will come around to seeing me as the woman he wants to marry. Jason is honorable and loyal and even though we don't sleep together I know that he will be committed to me and the baby. I'm 4 months pregnant now and I'm overwhelmed with love for this child and I need to do what's best. Jason will be the best thing for him or her and me.

That was it. Jason lost it. That was the last straw. He closed the book and threw it. Anything in that room that was remotely still in one piece from the last fit of rage was now completely and totally destroyed. Nothing in that room remained whole. Windows were broken, dressers smashed, drawers stepped on and crushed, mirrors shattered. She let him mourn the loss of a child that wasn't even his. He could have been with Sam watching his daughter grow inside of her. He could have gone to all of Sam's doctor's appointments and been with Sam when she found out she was having a girl. He suddenly wanted nothing more than to kill Liz when he saw her. He walked out of the room and went into the kitchen. He grabbed a six pack of beer from the fridge and a bottle of tequila out of the cabinet. He sat on the couch and his blue eyes which one would call cold were now filled with fire; a fire of pure hate and rage. He drank one of the beers and thought about how much of his life he had missed out on because of Liz. He would make her pay. His cell phone rang. He took it out his pocket and saw that it was Liz. He decided not to answer. The ringing stopped. It started to ring again. He was tempted to answer it but decided that it would be best for him not to as he sat thinking about the most brutal and torturous way to end Liz's pathetic life. He would make her suffer such as he had suffered. Liz called four more times and finally she left a message. He checked the message.

"Hi Jason. It's Liz. I'm about to leave the library. You said to call when I'm on my way so I'm on my way. Sorry again to bother you but I just really need that laptop. I'll try to call again when I'm downstairs."

Jason took a deep breath. He knew if he had to see her right now he would kill her on the spot. Then he remembered his promise to Sam. He got up off the couch and walked across the hall. He knocked and Carly came to the door. When she opened it, she held her finger up to her lips for Jason to be quiet, and then pointed to the couch to show that Sam was asleep. She then motioned for him to follow her into the kitchen. Once there she started to talk.

"So are you okay?" She asked, looking him over.

"No. Not really. I can't believe I was so stupid. She played me from the very beginning."

"Yeah I'm sorry Jase. So what else did you learn from that journal? Everything else I read before Sam came back down was boring."

"Carly, I don't even know where to begin. Right now all I want to do is kill her. She made miss out on so much. If she had never lost that baby I would have even missed out on Jasmine being born. I would probably never have even known that I had a daughter. I would have been here raising a child that wasn't even mine."

"What?!" Carly screamed.

"The baby belonged to Zander Smith." His eyes were emotionless at the words.

Just then Sam came running into the kitchen. "Carly what's wr…. Jason are you okay?" she asked when she saw him there.

"I'm fine. Are you okay? Here sit down and catch your breath." He said.

"I'm 8 months pregnant and I was asleep and was woke up by Carly screaming. What the hell happened?"

"Sorry. Jason said something that caught me off guard. I didn't mean to scare you." Carly said.

"No one means to scare the pregnant lady but yet I keep getting the crap scared out of me. You two won't be happy until I go into premature labor."

"Don't even joke like that. Do you need to go to the hospital? Are you feeling pains?" he said as he held her shoulder and rubbed her back.

"No I'm fine. I could use some water though. I just need to calm my nerves."

Carly went to get the water while Jason tried to get her relaxed. As he rubbed her back he could feel her heart racing. "I'm sorry I scared you so badly earlier." He said.

Carly handed her the glass of water. "I'm sorry I scared you too."

Sam took a deep breath before saying, "Its okay. I know you guys didn't mean it but can we take it easy for the rest of the day. I don't think Jas and I can take another scare today." She smiled rubbing her belly. Jasmine kicked against her hand in acknowledgment.

"I think I can do that. What about you Jase?" Carly said.

"I'll definitely take it easy on you for the rest of the day. It's been all around hectic."

"So what did you say to Carly that got her all freaked out?"

"I was telling her what the journal said. Liz's baby wasn't mine."

Sam who had taken a sip of water at the moment spit it out all over the counter. "I'm sorry. I just wasn't expecting that."

"I guess it's a good thing you were facing forward and didn't catch either of us." Carly said trying to lighten the mood that was definitely tense because of the underlying subject.

"So what now?" Sam put it out there.

"I know what I want to do but I can't right now. I need to think but in the meantime she's on her way and if I see her I'll kill her without a second thought." He said. Just then his phone rang. It was Liz. "She's probably on her way up and I don't want to see her."

"Good because I do." Carly said. "I'm going to kick her ass."

"Carly don't. She wants to see me right? So let's go across the hall and give her her things. She can see me and get it over with." Sam said as she slid off the stool.

"I don't think that's such a good idea." Carly said.

Sam continued to walk and Jason walked in front of her. "Sam I think you should stay here. I'm not sure I trust Liz around you. And if she tries something, I'll have to kill her."

"Jason, she's not going to try anything with Carly with me and you can be upstairs or in the kitchen. Now let's go before she comes upstairs."

She opened the door and just as they got into the hallway, the elevator doors opened and out walked Liz. She stood face to face with the person she hated and envied most in the world and two people who hated her even more. Liz just had no idea that Jason was one of the two.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Liz stepped off the elevator and saw Sam walk out of Sonny's penthouse with Jason and Carly close behind. Sam stopped short when she saw her. Carly decided not to act any differently and said, "Well if it isn't the neighborhood slut. And to what do we owe the dishonor of your visit today?" Her voice dripped with venom.

Liz was barely paying attention to what Carly was saying because she was too busy staring at Sam. She was actually too busy staring at Sam's stomach. Her eyes began to well up with tears.

"Oh look, is da whittle baby gonna cwy?" Carly asked when she saw the look on Liz's face. "See something you want but will never have?" She said with a look of satisfaction.

Liz took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "Carly, I really don't want to get into it with you right now. I just came for my laptop. Hello Sam. Congratulations to you and Jason."

"Hello and thank you. Why don't I go grab the stuff for you? This way you can go." Sam said. She turned and noticed that Jason had his fists clinched at his side. They were closed so tight that his knuckles were white. She also noticed his jaw was tensed. "Jason, I left my sweater over there. Would you mind getting it for me?" She knew if he didn't get away from Liz, he would blow up. He put one of his hands on her back and gave her a grateful look. He headed back over to Carly's apartment while Sam headed over to theirs. Carly followed closely behind, giving Liz a murderous look. If dirty looks were the equivalent of bullets, Liz would have one bullet ridden body between Carly and Jason. She would have been dead the minute she stepped off that elevator. Sam opened the door and handed Liz a box off the desk.

"What's all this?" She asked.

"That…" Carly said pointing to the box. "…is every excuse you would have tried to use to get your sorry ass over here to see Jason. I checked. There is absolutely nothing left here that belongs to you and if something turns up that I may have missed, which I seriously doubt, we'll just burn it."

"Carly, why are you such a bitch? It sounds like you're the one still hard up on Jason. You just can't stand the fact that he let you go can you? Are you secretly pining away at him so you decide to take out your frustrations on those of us who had him after he dumped your pathetic ass?" Liz said.

"Who the fuck are you calling pathetic, you sorry ass little skank. I know all about…"

"Carly, drop it." Sam said before she let Liz know that they knew everything.

Carly closed her mouth and her phone rang. She picked it up. "Hello...yeah...I'll be there as soon as I can." She hung up the phone. "Liz you are so lucky that I don't want to stress Sam out any more because if I wasn't worried about her, I would kick your scrawny little ass down every last step in this building. So now that you have seen Sam and can see that she is who Jason wants and not you, you can take your shit and get the fuck out for good."

"Whatever, Carly. You always think you run shit. That isn't the case. Jason and I are friends. We will see each other and there is nothing you can do to stop it."

Carly began to speak when Sam decided to give her input. "Liz, I don't really know you but I do know Jason and right now Jason wants nothing to do with you. Did you even notice that he said nothing to you just now? Did you pay attention to the look that came across his face when he looked at you when you came off the elevator? No because you were too busy staring at my stomach. Yes I am pregnant with Jason's child and yes we are going to be a family. I'm getting everything you ever wanted from Jason because he asked me and not you to marry him. When Carly said for you to get the fuck out she didn't just mean this apartment. She meant Jason's life period. And in case you misunderstood, Jason wants NOTHING to do with you ever again. Be happy that I sent him back into Carly's house because I can only imagine what he would have done to you if he had to keep looking at you. You two are OVER."

"You've been here a day and are already trying to control him as much as Carly. Jason may think that that is his baby but I'd bet money that it's not." Liz had her back to the door so she didn't see Jason step in. He stepped in and listened to them. Sam began to lay into Liz.

"Trust me when I say that this is Jason's baby. And you can also believe that he wanted me to have his child. That's right Liz. Jason and I went at it like rabbits and he didn't stop. He gave it to me willingly. He came inside of me over and over again. The only time he even used a condom was the very first time and guess what it broke. And he didn't stop like he did with you. That's right he told me all about how he would always put on another one if the condom broke. You know what else he told me was that you even said that you were on the pill and he still wouldn't fuck you raw if his life depended on it. But I told him that I wasn't on anything and he slipped inside me right after without using anything but my body has a cover. So you see Liz, I'm who he chose to spend the rest of his life with."

"Jason wouldn't be with you if he didn't think that kid was his." Liz said.

"That's what you think but here's what I know. Jason will never want you, even if you did have his kid." Sam said. At those words Liz slapped Sam. Before she was even able to completely bring her hand down Jason was on her. He grabbed her by the back of the neck and yanked her backwards. She screamed in both shock and pain. He turned her around and grabbed her throat. Her eyes went wide at the look in his eyes. There was nothing but hate in his eyes for her. Suddenly she knew what true fear was. His grip on her throat was tight but not tight enough to cut off her air supply.

"If you happen to live long past this conversation then I would advise you to never lay a hand on her again. I will make this very clear to you and after I'm done talking I will decide if you will live to see another day. I never loved you. There was no chance in hell that I would have married you and after being with Sam, there was no way that I would have ever touched you again. You were no more to me than a friend and the mother of my child but come to find out that you were neither of those things either. I know everything you conniving bitch. You took advantage of me. You took my control away from me and I don't like not having control. I know all about what you did to me just so you could have my child and the irony of that situation is that after all you're plotting and planning and scheming, you still were never able to have my child. Yes, Liz I even know that Zander Smith was the baby's father. I know every last under handed twisted scheme that you pulled just to try to keep me tied to you. You even caused the miscarriage thinking that I would be so overwhelmed with grief that I would sleep with you and try to have another child with you; one you could guarantee was mine. The truth of the matter was that I wanted another child. I wanted more than anything to be a father after I thought your baby was mine and I had lost it but all I could think about was that I wanted my children to be with the woman standing behind you. You were no longer a factor. I love Sam and I will be with her even if she wasn't pregnant. Even if her child had not been mine, I would love her and her child enough to stay with her. You are nothing to me. I don't even hate you because that would mean I have some kind of feelings for you and I feel nothing for you now. It would be a service to anyone who has ever met you if I just squeezed a little more pressure on your throat and ended your miserable life but I won't. I sat here thinking about ways that I could torture you before killing you. And then I realized you will be tortured everyday of your life. I am going to make you watch me be happy with Sam. You will get to live but you will live by rules that I set forth. You will suffer more by watching me give Sam everything you wrote about wanting me to do for you. I am going to personally request that you be in the delivery room when Sam gives birth so that you can watch MY child with HER be born. I want you to watch it and see what you gave up. I'd say I'd make you the nanny but I don't trust you to be that close to my daughter. Then after Sam is fully healed I am going to put you through the same hell she was in at one point. I'm going to have you come over and listen to me make love to her repeatedly just like you wanted me to do to you and then when Sam and I say our vows, I want you in the front row at our wedding, watching the whole thing. And don't even think of trying to move out of Port Charles because if you do then I WILL kill you and I have already come up with ways to physically torture you as well before I kill you. Do you understand me?" At first she didn't answer. He tightened his grip on her throat and she nodded yes as tears ran down her cheeks. The tightness of his hand was cutting off her air now and she began to struggle. He wanted to kill her right then and there. His grip tightened on her neck even more but suddenly he felt a hand on his arm. His eyes never left Liz's.

"Jason, don't do this. I know you want to but it won't change what happened. What's done is done and we're together and have a beautiful little girl to look forward to. Like you said, she will suffer more alive than dead. Jason let go. Please." He broke eye contact with Liz and looked over at Sam. Her eyes were pleading with his. Finally he dropped his hand from Liz's neck and when he did she took in a large gasp of air. Sam hugged Jason and he took her in his arms. Without even looking in her direction he said to Liz,

"Get out and remember what I said." At those words Liz scrambled to leave out as quickly as she could.

She now stood waiting for the elevator when the door to the penthouse opened and out came Carly with the box.

"Here you forgot this." She said handing her the box. "And this..." Carly said as she punched Liz square across the jaw. Then she continued on her way into her own apartment. 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

After Liz and Carly had left, Sam and Jason sat on the couch and talked. Sam was lying back on the couch while Jason massaged her feet. "That feels so good." She said.

"I aim to please."

"And please you do. So are you okay with everything that happened today?"

"I'm angry with the fact that I was unable to see her for who she really was. As for Liz herself, I really don't want to think about her anymore."

"But according to you she will be a permanent fixture in our lives just so you can torture her emotionally."

"What can I say? I know how to inflict pain. Nobody said it had to just be on a physical level." He smiled at her as he continued to rub her feet.

"Yeah well from what I saw upstairs, I would hate to be a person receiving physical pain from you. I can only imagine what that room must look like now."

"You mean you can only imagine what what's left of the room looks like. We're going to have to sleep down here for a few days. I have to have all new everything put in there. Including walls." His expression was soft at first but then turned serious. He looked over to Sam and said, "I must have really scared you; didn't I?"

"Yes, you did. I understand that you were lashing out at what Liz had done to you and I forgive you but I meant what I said about not being able to be around you if you ever get like that again. It's too much to handle for me, at least right now. I want to be the one to do that for you Jason. I want to be able to say that I'm the one that can bring you back from whatever that dark place was, but I'm not."

"Sam you are the light in my life. If there is anyone to bring me back from a dark place, it would be you. I have never been that outraged before and I think I only became that angry because this was personal. I cared for Liz. She had a place in my heart as the mother of my child and as my friend. She held my trust and she betrayed it. This was very different than business related anger. It wasn't an enemy that I was aware of. She was able to do what they couldn't. She caught me off guard. But there is no other person who can do that to me now because there is only you. You are the only person who has the ability to hurt me because I'm in love with you."

"Jason." She said breathlessly because he had taken her breath away with those words. Only she had the ability to hurt him because she was the one he loved. She felt the same way. She was overcome with emotion. A wave of joy passed over her followed almost immediately by a wave of pain. "Ouch." She said as she grabbed her stomach.

Jason jumped to her side. "Are you okay?"

"I don't know. I think I'm in labor but Jason it's not time."

"Let's get you to the hospital." He said lifting her gently walking her slowly to the door. He yelled to Milo to go get the car. He stopped across the hall to tell Carly and Sonny that they were heading to the hospital.

"Oww. Jason it hurts."

"Just hold on, we'll be there soon."

20 minutes later, they were in GH with Dr. Kelly Lee explaining to them the concept of Braxton-Hicks contractions as she was giving Sam a sonogram. "Ms. McCall…." She began.

"Please call me Sam. You are going to be my doctor and delivering my daughter after all."

"Okay, Sam, Braxton-Hicks contractions are just your body's way of preparing for the actual labor. It's your muscles practicing for the real thing. Most first time mothers experience this. I know it's a little uncomfortable but it's worth it. What I do want to tell you though is if there is any doubt in your mind if you are in actual labor or experiencing Braxton-Hicks, then you should come to the hospital right away and have me paged. Here's my card. It has all my contact info including my cell. Call me if you have any questions or concerns. And remember don't hesitate if you're not sure. It's better safe than sorry. But for now, rest assured that your daughter is perfectly fine. As you can see here, her heartbeat is strong and she's beginning to move into position for delivery."

Sam and Jason both looked at the screen and Jason began to tear up as he looked at his child on the screen. He had almost missed this. Sam had shown him the still pictures of her first sonograms but it didn't compare to this. He could see and hear her heartbeat as he watched her move inside of Sam's belly on the screen. Sam watched his reaction and took his hand in hers and gave it a squeeze. He turned to look at her and smiled down at her, saying "Thank you." He bent down and kissed the top of her head.

She closed her eyes and her heart was filled with more love than she had ever thought possible. Life would be good with Jason and Jasmine. She couldn't wait until she was here. She had almost wished that she had actually been in labor so that she could see her already. But soon enough. Dr. Lee excused herself and told Sam that she could clean up and get ready to go home. They thanked her and Sam said that she was hungry and wanted to go get something to eat. Jason was more than willing to feed her. He told her that they could go grab something from Kelly's on the way home.

As they approached the desk to sign Sam out, Sam stopped short. Right there in front of her at the desk was Alexis Davis, her biological mother. Sam felt light headed and grabbed onto Jason for support. He took hold of her and wondered what was wrong. "Sam, are you okay? Is it more contractions?"

She shook her head no and he moved her to sit down on the couch in the waiting area. "Can you breathe? Does it hurt? Should I get the doctor?" He was beginning to panic when she wouldn't speak. Finally she managed to get something out.

"I just felt a little dizzy. It's probably because I'm hungry and from all the excitement of the day. Could you get me some water?"

"Sure. Stay right here. I'll be right back." He said going to the water cooler.

There she was, less than ten feet away. Sam watched her as she spoke to one of the nurses at the desk. Sam noticed that she spoke with authority and carried herself with class. Sam was in awe of this woman and noticed that she looked relatively young to be the mother of a 19 year old. Sam had all but forgotten about the idea of meeting her birth mother because everything happened so quickly. First there was discovering that Jason wanted her every bit as much as she wanted him and then there was Liz's baby and then she left and then she found out she was pregnant and then she had come back only to find that Jason didn't want children, so she left again and Jasmine had been her focus. Sam began to think of herself as a mother and it hadn't crossed her mind about her own. Jason came to find her and now she was back in Port Charles, staring at the woman who had given birth to her and then gave her away. Jason came back with the water and noticed Sam staring intently at Alexis. He handed her the water and broke her out of her trance. She took it and said, "Thanks."

"You're welcome. Now do you want to tell me why you haven't stopped staring at Alexis since you saw her?"

Sam put her head down and took a deep breath. She had told Jason before that she was thinking of locating her birth mother but that she didn't know if she would. She didn't want anymore secrets between them so she braced her herself, looked up into his beautiful blue eyes and said, "Yeah. Alexis Davis is my mother."

Jason paused for a moment and then looked between Sam and Alexis to see if he saw a resemblance. There was none there. At least not to him. But then again how do you find similarities between the person you love the most in the world and one of the people you simply can't stand. He held out his hand to Sam. She took it and he pulled her up gently. She had a confused look on her face. He answered it. "First we feed you and the baby then we go home and discuss how bad my luck is." He said.

"What do you mean, how bad your luck is?" She asked.

"How is it that of all the people to be your mother, she turns out to be the new DA."

"Wait, I thought she was a defense attorney." Sam said.

"She was until about 2 months ago when the former DA had a heart attack and she was elected. What makes matters worse is that she used to be me and Sonny's lawyer."

Sam's eyes went big. "So she knows all about your business?"

"Enough to want to make a good impression by prosecuting me and Sonny. Unfortunately for her, she can't bring up anything we've done that she got us off for and she is still bound to her ethics. She can't talk about anything from when she was our attorney. Lawyer-client privilege and all that."

"This day just keeps getting better by the hour. I mean what else could possibly happen?" She asked as they headed over to the elevator. Then as they waited it happened. Alexis came up to them and began to speak with Jason.

"Hello, Jason."

"Alexis." He said with an annoyed tone.

"Look, I know that our situation has changed considering the fact that I work for the other side of the law now but can't we at least be civil."

"Alexis, there is nothing more to say to each other. You chose to become the DA. You knew what that meant when you took the position."

"Yes, I was fully aware of what that meant as far as our business relationship. I did however consider us friends."

"You couldn't possibly have considered us friends. Friends don't take sides against each the other. You chose to quit representing us so that you could work for the very office you defended us against for years."

"I'm very sorry you feel as if I betrayed you but I had to consider this as a great opportunity for my career. Any lawyer worth his salt in this business would kill to become a District Attorney. Only a fool would have turned it down."

Just then the elevator opened and Sam stepped from behind Jason so that she could go in. As she did, Alexis caught glimpse of her and began to study her. Sam looked somehow familiar to her. She couldn't quite put her finger on it but she had seen the girl somewhere before. Alexis noticed she was very young and very pregnant. "I'm sorry. How rude of me. Hello, I'm Alexis Davis." She said extending her hand to Sam.

Sam hesitated for a brief moment before extending her hand to Alexis, simply saying,  
"Hello, I'm Sam. Sam McCall."

"It's nice to meet you. You look familiar. Have I seen you somewhere before?"

Jason really wanted to put a stop to the conversation but didn't due to the fact that Sam had told him who Alexis was and he would let her determine how she proceeded with Alexis. Sam looked at Alexis and said, "I doubt it. I just got back into town today and the last time I was here, I didn't go out much. You may have seen me in Kelly's."

"I don't think so. Maybe it's not you I know. Maybe it's a resemblance. Is your mother from here? Perhaps you look like her and that's what I'm seeing."

"It's funny you say that but I don't think I look anything like my mother. I think I look like my father. Jason, do you think I look like my mother?" She said turning to him. He shook his head.

"I don't see it when I look at the two of you together but I may be the wrong person to ask. I don't particularly care for your mother so I couldn't even begin to say she looks anything similar to the most beautiful woman in the world." She began to blush at his words and Alexis smiled not realizing the inside joke and that she was the butt of it.

"So I take it, Jason must be the father." Alexis said.

Jason spoke up. "Yes, she is having my child but it's really none of your concern so now if you don't mind…" He turned to Sam, "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, we can go. I'm starving right now." Sam said before looking over to Alexis. "It was nice to meet you, Ms. Davis. Bye."

"Please call me Alexis. And it was nice to meet you too. Congratulations by the way; to the both of you."

"Thank you." Sam said as she and Jason stepped onto the elevator and let the doors close. Once they did, Sam leaned back against the wall and let out a deep breath.

"I should have stayed in Vermont. This day has been way too intense for me. Nothing even remotely close to any of today's events happened over the last eight months; aside from running away when I thought you didn't want children but even then it wasn't this crazy. First, I'm moving to Port Charles, then I'm watching my boyfriend…"

Jason cut her off. "Fiancée."

"Right. Fiancee. Then I'm watching you destroy your bedroom…"

"Our bedroom."

"Okay fine. I watched you destroy our bedroom. I almost fell down the stairs, almost got hit by a lamp, had Carly scare me half to death by screaming nearly sending me falling off the couch, I got slapped, you almost killed Liz, then I had a false labor, I came face to face with my birth mother and even had a conversation with her about her and she didn't even realize it. All I want to do is eat and go to sleep. I can't take any more. If anything else happens today, I'm going to drop this kid wherever I'm standing."

"Sam you need to calm down. Let's go to Kelly's and pick up some food and then we'll go home and eat and then you can go to sleep."

"Can we just go home and order in Chinese food?"

"Chinese food is way too greasy and you shouldn't be eating that."

"Jason, I think I've earned it after all I've been through today. Could you spare me the lecture and feed me and your hungry child? One night with scallops and white rice won't kill us."

"Okay fine, you win. One night. You had better make it worth it because I won't be giving it to you again.

"Thank you."

And they headed home to spend the rest of the evening at home quietly


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

One month later…..

Sam and Jason were in the penthouse putting the finishing touches on the nursery. Sam's due date was 4 days away. Over the last month she and Carly had formed a friendship and Carly came by to check on her everyday. Jason was grateful that the two of them were able to get along. It amazed him that Carly was being so supportive of him and Sam and all it took was for Sam to get pregnant with his daughter to make Carly actually like one of his girlfriends. Jason was constantly telling her to sit down but it seemed the closer Sam got to her due date the more energy she had. Dr. Lee had said it was because Sam was so young. Now Sam sat in a rocking chair, similar to the one she had at Ms. Edna's house, looking at how amazing the nursery had turned out. Jason was moving the crib into place as Sam looked on. Once it was in place he stepped back and admired his handy work.

"I can't believe it's finished and it looks exactly like I wanted." She said.

"Well, I said I would give you anything you wanted, so I'm glad you're happy."

"Jason, I'm more than happy. I'm ecstatic. This is way more than I had ever imagined. And I set the bar high in my imagination. The colors are the perfect shade and the design is impeccable. Everything just fits together so well."

"Like us." He said kissing the top of her head. "So are we all done in here?"

"Pretty much. The only thing missing is this little one here." She said rubbing her stomach. She had been complaining that she felt like her stomach doubled in size since she had been in Port Charles. Jason just told her she was beautiful and he thanked her every day for making him a father.

"Well she will be here soon enough." Just then his phone rang. It was Sonny. "Yeah Sonny….just finishing up the nursery….it looks good….yeah if you were going to help you would have been here….I did tell you….she's fine….Sonny says hi." Sam waved her hand. "Sam says hi back….yeah so what's up...it's that serious...ok…I'm on my way…just let me check and make sure Sam has everything she needs...see you in about half hour….ok." He looked down at Sam. She knew what was going on. She had become accustomed to it over the last month. Sonny calls, Jason leaves, but not before checking the apartment and making sure she had everything she needed. And now with her due date so close he wouldn't even let her leave the house by her self.

"I'm fine. I've got everything I need. Go take care of business. I'll see you later."

"You sure you're okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine Jason. All I was planning on doing is going to do a little baby shopping and probably stop by Kelly's for lunch. I'll have Max or Milo with me so if I go into labor they can call you and get me to the hospital. You can relax. You put a hospital bag in everybody's car and there's one right downstairs in the closet. We each have 2 cell phones and 4 extra batteries just in case they go dead. Let's not forget that you have that pager and you gave me that stupid 2 way radio. I'm positive that if something happens we'll be able to get in contact with you. Besides you're only going to the coffee house which is 15 minutes from Kelly's and right across the road from the mall. In fact I can ride over that way with you." She said standing up.

"Why do you need to go to the mall? She already has more than enough clothes and toys and shoes. Between you and Carly, she already has clothes she won't be able to fit until she's 5."

"Well I guess I'm going to pick up the stuff she won't be able to wear until she's 10. But no really, Jason I'm going to pick up the stroller and car seat. The one I ordered came in today. We can't bring her home without a car seat."

"I can pick up the car seat and stroller when I'm done with Sonny."

She took a deep breath. She knew he was being overprotective and just didn't want to take the chance of her going into labor in the middle of the street. "Okay, how about a compromise. You can pick up the stroller and car seat but you meet me at Kelly's for lunch."

"I'd feel much better if you let me pick up lunch and bring it back here."

"No because I don't want to be cooped up here in the house all day. You have two options. Option 1 is, I do what I intended to do in the first place or option 2 is for you to go to the mall and meet me for lunch. Either way I will be at Kelly's today at 1pm. The question is: will you?"

"Why must you be so difficult? You know you're about to give birth any day now. You should be home getting your rest."

"Giving birth doesn't mean I can't walk Jason. It doesn't say in any of the books I read that I had to be an invalid just because I'm due any day."

"They say you should rest. In fact they all say you should get plenty of rest."

"They also say that I need to eat. So I'll be eating at Kelly's for lunch, will you join me?"

He hated how stubborn she could be. The truth was they were still getting to know everything about one another's habits. Neither of them liked to give in but at least she was willing to compromise so he decided to as well. "Okay. I'll meet you at Kelly's at 1. I'll pick up the stroller and car seat when I'm done with Sonny."

"See, now was that so hard?" She said in a mocking tone, asking him the same question he had asked her the night they had met while they were playing pool, when he asked her age.

"Funny. Okay well, I've gotta go. I'll see you at Kelly's." He said giving her a tender kiss on the lips. "I love you." Then he bent down and kissed her stomach. "I love you too, princess."

"And we love you. Be safe."

"Always." And he turned and walked out the room. Sam followed behind him and followed him down the stairs. He went to the closet and pulled out his lock box and took his gun and an extra clip. Sam watched him move with such ease as he checked the clip and grabbed 2 extra. It surprised her how comfortable she was with this life. Then again, it wasn't much different than the life she lived with her father. Unknown dangers awaited around every corner with every con they pulled. Her dad had paid the ultimate price; his life. Jason turned back to face her and gave her a smile as he slipped on his leather jacket. Sam thought that it seemed no matter what the weather he wore that same jacket. Even in February in the dead of winter when it was like 2 degrees outside. Jason left out and Sam went and sat on the couch. She had to admit she had been restless, these last couple of days. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." She said figuring it had to be Carly.

The door opened and in walked Emily. "Hi Sam."

"Hi, Emily. I wasn't expecting to see you."

"I know. I wanted to come and check on you. I know it's almost time. I can't wait to see my little niece. How are you feeling?"

"Honestly, I'm extremely restless. I can't seem to stay in one place. I've enjoyed being pregnant for the most part but I swear I wish she was here already. I just want to hold her."

"I can understand that. Sam, I came to check on you but I also came to ask you a question. One that I'm hoping you can convince Jason is okay."

"What is it?"

"Well, you know that Jason and my parents aren't close at all. But they know that you're having their grandchild and well they would like to have a part in her life even if it is a small one. I won't pressure you and neither will they but they just want to know if they can be a part of her life."

"You know that I have to talk to Jason about that. I don't even know your parents."

"They have kept their distance because they know how Jason feels about them. They want to get to know you and Jasmine if you and Jason will let them. My parents realize the mistake that they made when Jason woke up from his coma. They know they can't get Jason Quartermaine back."

"I'll discuss it with Jason. If anything it will have to start out simple. We'll see where it goes from there. But for now you can tell them that I said that they are welcome to come see her in the hospital when she's born. Jason can't object to that too much. I'll tell him that I said it was okay."

"Sam, it's a start and I know that they will be more than pleased. I hope Jason doesn't push them out of her life too. I'll even act as the middle man."

"Em, I'll talk to him. I think she should have grandparents. My parents are gone and my surrogates are in Vermont so they won't get to see her very often. I would like for your parents to be part of her life but I won't go against Jason's wishes. I'll see if we can come to some sort of an understanding." Sam said sincerely.

"That's more than fair. None of us wants to come in between you and Jason. We all love each other in a weird way. The Quartermaine's have problems, plenty of them, but what family doesn't. For now I'm only speaking on behalf of the more sane of the family. Alan and Monica aren't psycho. They love Jason still and want to be able to love his child too."

"Okay, I get it. You can stop campaigning now. I said I'll talk to Jason." Sam said laughing.

"Thanks. So I'm going to get out of here and go hit the library. I have some major studying to do if I want to get into medical school."

"Yeah, you better go and hit the books. Jasmine is going to have plenty of questions and I want to make sure you have all the answers."

Emily got up off the couch and put her coat on. "Right. Thanks again for talking to Jason. It will mean a lot to my parents. I'll call and check on you later."

"Okay, talk to you later." Emily said heading out the door. Sam got up off the couch and headed upstairs to take a shower.

Across town at the coffee house…..

Jason arrived at the coffee house and walked into Sonny's office. Sonny was on the phone and ended the conversation upon Jason's arrival. Jason stood in front of Sonny's desk.

"So what's going on that's so important?" Jason asked.

"I know now isn't a good time with Sam about to go in to have the baby but Jason we have a real serious problem." Sonny says.

"What is it?"

"Manny Ruiz." Said Sonny.

"What about that freak? Is he trying to cause trouble?"

"Not yet but he has been spotted in town so you know what that means."

"He's in Port Charles? Do we know how long he's been here?" Jason asked.

"No. But he was spotted 2 days ago and again today near warehouse 10."

"Why am I just finding out about this?"

"When I first heard, we didn't have a confirmation that it was him. I just got the confirmation when he was spotted today and that's when I called you. I didn't want to concern you before I knew what we were up against because I know that you're already on edge about Sam going into labor."

"Yeah well, Manny needs to be dealt with. I want to handle it but I don't want to stir up trouble with Sam being so close to giving birth. I'll look into it; see if we can find out where he's staying."

"I just wanted to give you a heads up. I've already put more security on the warehouses and the coffee house. I'll have some more put on Harbor View. You need to focus on Sam and your daughter. I'll handle this. I just wanted to let you know because Manny has it out for you."

"Yeah okay. I'll have Stan do some research on what the Ruiz's have been up to." He pulled out his cell and called Stan. After filling him in on what was going on, he hung up and turned to Sonny. "Is there anything else?"

"No, that was it. I just felt like we needed to touch base on this face to face because I know you're going to have your hands tied for a while."

"You're right but I'm excited. I can't wait to hold my daughter."

"I know the feeling. That's how I felt when Carly was having Michael."

Jason looked down at his watch. It was a quarter after 12. "Alright if that's it, I'm going to go. I have to go to the mall and pick up a stroller and car seat and then I'm meeting Sam at Kelly's for lunch."

"Alright, just watch your back man."

"Will do. I'll call you later. Call me if anything new comes up regarding Manny."

"Okay. Talk to you later."

Jason left out and went to pick up the stuff for the baby. Sam was now in the process of walking out of the penthouse. She stepped out and was greeted by Max.

"Hey Sam." He said.

"Hey Max." She said as she pressed the elevator button.

"So where are we off to today?"

"Oh, I'm meeting Jason at Kelly's for lunch, so after you drop me off there, you're off the hook." She said smiling.

"I don't mind. In fact, you're one of my favorite assignments."

"That's sweet Max. I like you too. Don't tell Milo but you're my favorite body guard. Next to Jason that is."

Max started to blush. "Thanks Sam."

Just then the elevator opened and they stepped in. "Don't mention it." She said.

They arrived at Kelly's and saw that Jason was already inside. Max made sure she made it in safely and after acknowledging to Jason that he had in fact escorted her to Kelly's he left. Sam walked slowly over to the table he was sitting at and he walked around to help her sit down.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"I feel fine. I keep telling you that if something is wrong I'll let you know."

"I know but I just worry about you."

"I appreciate that. I really do. Come here." She said motioning to him with her finger. He leaned half way over the table. "You know I can't lean in to meet you Jason, come here." He stood up and leaned all the way over the table and she placed a gentle kiss on his lips. "Have I told you that I love you today?"

"I think I vaguely remember you mentioning something to that affect this morning before I left out."

"Then I guess I'll just have to refresh your memory and tell you that I love Jason Morgan."

"I love you too Samantha McCall."

Just then Mike walked over to them and said hello and asked them for their order. Sam asked for a grilled chicken caesar salad and a chocolate shake. Jason got a sausage a pepper hero. As they waited for their order they talked about the impending birth.

"So are you ready?" Sam asked Jason.

"Ready for what?" He asked.

"The birth. Because I'm ready." She said.

"Yes, I'm ready. Hopefully she'll come by her due date."

"Jason, I'm excited and not just about having her here. I'm excited about the birth itself. I mean to actually have her. I don't want drugs or anything. I'm going for a totally natural birth."

"You say that now. Wait until the pain hits and then tell me that you want natural child birth."

"Okay. I have a high tolerance for pain. I think I can handle it. Will you be able to handle watching it?"

"Watching it?"

"Yes. You are going to be in the room with me when she's born."

"We never talked about that."

"Because I thought it was a given. But if you don't want to be there, I'm sure I can ask Carly or Emily to be there with me." She looked disappointed.

"I'll be there. I want to be there."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive."

Just then Mike came with their order and they talked while they ate lunch.

"So what do you want her to look like?" Sam asked.

"I want her to look just like you."

"Yeah well I want her to have your eyes." She said.

They continued on like that while they ate. After about 20 minutes they decided to leave. Jason paid the bill and they walked out. Once outside, Jason stopped in front of Sam and took her face into his hands. He bent down and kissed her.

"What was that for?" She asked.

"Just because I had the urge to kiss you."

"I can't argue with that."

"For once. Let's go home and I'll give you a back and foot massage."

"You are too good to me." She said.

"This is only the beginning."

"Well then, I can't wait."

The happy couple had no idea that they were being watched. Hidden by the shadows of the bushes was Manny Ruiz. His blood boiling from seeing that his worst enemy had somehow ended up with the young woman who haunted his dreams for the last three years. His Sweetness. Manny stood by and watched as the two kissed, then as Sam turned he noticed that she was expecting.

"This is going to be better than I thought. I was just going to kill Morgan and go about my business but now that I know he has my sweetness and she's having Morgan junior, I'm going to have some fun. I'll torture him first. I'll take his family and then I'll kill him." He said to himself. Then he disappeared into the shadows.

Back home at the penthouse, Jason gave Sam her massage and she quickly dozed off on the couch. After placing a cover over her, he walked over to the desk and opened up his laptop. He wanted to start getting clues as to where Manny might be staying. He called Stan.

"Stan, do you have anything yet….I don't want to chance anything. The last thing I need is for Manny to start some kind of wild shoot out while I have Sam with me…. I know. Hold on. I have another call. Yeah Sonny…. What do you mean he was seen outside of Kelly's? And none of the guys could catch him…. About how long ago….because I was just there with Sam and he may have seen us…. Sonny that twisted bastard will go after her and you know it. If he saw her then he'll use that as a weakness…. I'm going by the warehouse myself. If he's there I'll find him and finish off what I should have before. Alright fine….Stan? Yeah, Manny was seen lurking around Kelly's about an hour ago. He was followed down by pier 28 but they lost him. I need for you to meet me at warehouse 10. He was seen there earlier. I want to set up surveillance…. I need Manny dealt with….It's time to end this. Meet me in an hour. I have to go pick up a few things first." Jason hung up the phone and closed his laptop. He looked over at Sam who was still sleeping peacefully. He got up and walked over to her. He looked down at her sleeping and smiled to himself. He sat down next to her a brushed a stray hair out of her face. She stirred a little before opening her eyes and smiling at him.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey." He said smiling back at her.

She sat up a little. "How long have I been sleep?"

"Not long. How do you feel?"

"Just a little tired but other than that, I'm fine. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just have to run out for a while. I have some things to take care of with work that I want to make sure is straight before the baby comes."

"I have a feeling there is more to it than what you're saying." She said.

Jason ran his hand over his face. "It's a serious matter but nothing that I can't handle. I don't want you to worry yourself."

"I'm going to worry regardless. Just please be safe Jason."

"I will. I promise. But I gotta go handle this. I'll be back as soon as I can." He leaned in and kissed her on her forehead. "I'll call and check on you." He said and got up from the couch.

"Who's going to be on the door?" She asked.

"Milo. Why?"

"Because I need to know if I can get away with ordering cheese fries or not. Guess that means no because Milo will never go against a direct order from you and he'll send the delivery guy away as soon as he smells them."

"Does that mean Max let's you have cheese fries when I'm gone." He smiled at her from by the closet where he was putting on his jacket.

"Never." She replied.

"Liar."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"If you say so. I'll have to talk to Max about that later."

"Leave Max alone. He only did it once and that was because I cried."

"Alright. I'll let it slide. Get some rest please."

"Okay. I will." She said as she watched him reach for his gun. "I love you."

"I love you too. I'll be back soon." He said as he walked out the door.

Not too long after Jason left Carly came over to see Sam. She walked right in because she knew that Jason had left out.

"Hey Sam, what's up?" She said joining her on the couch.

"Hey Carly. Not much. I'm just waiting for the pot of gold at the end of this rainbow. I feel like I've been pregnant forever."

"Ahh so you're in the restless stage. That means your close. You'll be having that little one sooner than you think."

"I hope you're right. I wish she would make an appearance tonight." Sam said.

"Trust me when I say enjoy your quiet time while it lasts. You'll be wishing for it come this time next week."

"The noise will be a welcome addition as long as I get to hold her."

"So, since you're so restless, you feel like taking a trip to Kelly's?"

"Jason and I just had lunch not too long ago. I'm not hungry."

"But did Jason let you have a hot fudge sundae?" Carly asked.

Sam smiled. "Suddenly, I have this overwhelming urge to get something else to eat. And as a matter of fact I was just telling Jason how all the books say that I need to eat. What are we waiting for?"

"Let's go. It will be my treat to you and my niece."

"Carly, would you be this nice to me if I were having a boy?"

"I sure would. Any baby of Jason's will be spoiled by me but I have a boy of my own. I get to shop for all the cute little girl clothes I always wanted to get but didn't have a girl to buy for. However I'm nice to you because you're a good person. I didn't see it at first but over the past month I have gotten to know you. And you touched me with that letter you wrote. I like you. Hell I can even say I love you like a sister."

"Thanks Carly, I love you like a sister too."

"Great now let's go so I can treat you to ice cream and hot fudge."

They arrived at Kelly's and sat down near the counter. Carly had her back to the door. They ordered their sundaes and began to talk.

"Sam you look like you're making love to that spoon right now." Carly said as she watched Sam lick and suck the fudge off the spoon.

Sam took it out of her mouth and laughed. "Sorry but I haven't had one of these in months. Jason turned into this health food guru when I moved back. I'm lucky I've been able to have a chocolate milkshake every once in a while."

"Ouch. But if it helps, he was the same way with me. I think he fussed over my junk food habit more than Sonny." Carly smiled at the mention of Sonny's name.

"You are head over heels for that man aren't you?"

"Yeah. I fell hard for Sonny the way you fell hard for Jason. I fought it at first but he turned out to be the love of my life."

"That's how I feel about Jason. I don't know how it happened. And it happened so fast, it left my head spinning."

"That's when you know it's real. When it's so unexpected that it catches you totally off guard and you don't have a chance to put your guard up."

"I agree." Sam said as her eyes went to the door opening behind Carly. "Look who decided to come out of hiding." She said and Carly turned around to see Liz walking in and sit down at a table near the door.

"Oh I'm going to have some fun." Carly said. She hadn't seen Liz since the night she punched her. In fact no one really had. All Liz did was go to nursing school and go home. She never came out. Carly got up and walked over to Liz.

"Hi Liz." Carly said.

Liz looked up from the book she had been reading. When she saw Carly, she rolled her eyes and looked back down at the book.

"Now Liz, I said hello. It isn't very polite not to speak when someone greets you."

"Hi Carly." Liz said between clenched teeth.

"That's better. I think you should come and sit down with me and Sam."

"I don't think so. I'm studying."

"You can study later. I would hate to have to tell Jason that I invited you to come participate in a conversation with Sam and I and you out right refused. How do you think he would take that?"

Liz knew that Carly had her over a barrel. So without saying anything more, she packed up her books and coat and walked over to the table with Carly. She sat down and just looked down at the table.

Carly was enjoying watching her squirm in her chair. "Liz you haven't said hello to Sam, you know the woman who got Jason, his child's mother, the love of his life. I don't think Jason would appreciate you being rude to his future wife."

Liz closed her eyes and said "Hello Sam."

Sam shook her head and chuckled at what Carly was doing. "Hi Liz, how have you been?"

"Okay, I guess. I'm just trying to finish this nursing program so I can become a registered nurse. I just started as a student nurse at GH." Liz said as she started to pick at the table. She never bothered to look up.

"That's nice." Sam said.

"So Liz, have you read any good books lately because I tell you, I just got finished reading this book that Jason gave me and man was it juicy. You probably know the author. I think the name on it was E. Web."

Liz's eyes went wide. Carly had her elbow on the table and her hand underneath her chin as she looked at Liz.

"Oh please don't give me that deer in head lights look. Yes, Jason let me read your little journal. I was actually the one that found it. I bet you didn't even realize that you left it. You couldn't have with all that you wrote in there. I can't believe that you actually wrote all that shit down. I always knew that you were a pathetic bitch but after reading all your deep dark secrets, I realize that you are not only pathetic but a sorry excuse for a human being. You are a moral degenerate. I tried to tell Jason, I don't know how many times, that you weren't worth a damn and he kept telling me to mind my business. You know he even tried to tell me that you were a much better person than I was because of all the shit I had done in my past and when I had first come to Port Charles but now that we all know what you have done, I have to say that you make me look like Mother Teresa. I'm a freaking saint next to you and all your shit. I do have to thank you though. I knew I had a high standing in Jason's book but you raised Jason's opinion of me even higher after you proved me right. Thanks."

Liz's eyes began to fill with tears. This was the torture she would be subjected to for as long as Jason saw fit. This was her punishment. She continued to look down at the table as Carly continued to berate her.

Carly leaned in towards her. "You don't get to play the victim here, Liz. The tears mean nothing. They never meant anything to me and they no longer mean anything to Jason. You might as well suck them up and get over it. You need to take your punishment for what you did to Jason. Do you even realize what you did to him? It's called rape. You raped a man you claimed to love. Liz you will forever be deemed a sexual predator. You know if you were ever convicted, you would have to register as a sexual offender no matter where you live. You're a rapist, a con woman, and a whore. I personally don't know how you live with yourself. How do you live with yourself? Oh my god! Do you know what else you are? You're a murderer. You killed an innocent baby just because it wasn't Jason's. Oh my god, you should be in jail. You should be on death row. If I were you, I would kill myself and save myself the humiliation of people finding out. Let me ask you a question. What do you tell yourself to excuse what you've done so that you can sleep at night?"

Liz couldn't stand to hear any more. She got up grabbed her coat and ran out of Kelly's in tears. Carly busted out laughing and Sam shook her head.

"Carly, you are evil." Sam said.

"Tell me she didn't deserve it."

"She deserved it alright for everything she's done and I can tell you enjoyed rubbing her face in it."

"Oh hell yes I did. I'll enjoy it the next time I see her too. If we weren't in public I would have kicked her ass right then and there."

"I bet you would have. Look, I have to use the bathroom. This little girl is kicking on my bladder."

"Okay, I'll be right here. I'm going to order a coffee. Do you want tea or something?" Carly asked.

"Can you order me a peppermint tea? I'll be right back."

"Sure."

Sam walked down the hall to the bathroom. After a few minutes, she stepped out and was grabbed from behind. A hand went quickly over her mouth before she had a chance to scream.

"I advise you not to scream sweetness, or Morgan junior won't make it to see the outside world." Manny said as he flashed a gun in front of her face to show he wasn't kidding. She nodded her head in acknowledgment and he quickly pulled her out of the back door.

After 10 minutes Carly began to wonder what was taking Sam so long. She got up and went to the bathroom. She knocked on the door. "Sam, are you okay in there?" She said but she got no answer. Carly knocked again and when she got no answer she turned the knob and the door opened. Sam wasn't there. There was no where to go except out the back door since Carly wouldn't have missed her coming out in the front. Carly got a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. She opened the back door which led out to a dark alley. She stepped out and let the door close behind her. There was no sign of Sam. That was until she looked down and saw Sam's cell phone. Carly picked it up and turned to walk back into Kelly's. Carly screamed at what was written on the back of the door.

Manny had left a message for Jason in what appeared to be blood. "Morgan, I've got your girl and your kid so let the games begin." 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Carly rushed back inside. She told Max and Milo about Sam being missing and they took off to locate her. She picked up her cell and called Jason. He didn't answer. She called again. He didn't answer. She called a third time and finally he picked up.

"Carly, I can't talk right now. I'm working."

"Jason, it's about Sam."

"Is she in labor?"

"No she's gone."

"What do you mean she's gone? She was in the house."

"We came to Kelly's for ice cream and she went to the bathroom but never came out. I went to look for her but she was gone. The only way out from the bathroom is the back door. I found her cell phone in the alley. But Jason, there was a note on the outside of the door saying 'Morgan, I've got your girl and your kid so let the games begin.' Jason, Manny has her."

"Where are Milo and Max?"

"They went out back to see if they could find anything. They were here. They weren't going to go to the bathroom with her. Jason there was never a sound. She never screamed. There was no commotion, no nothing."

"Stay there. I'm on my way." Jason hung up and all but ran to Kelly's.

Meanwhile, Manny had knocked Sam out and took her to the boat he had been staying on. After about 40 minutes she began to come to. When she opened her eyes, her gaze was met by the beadiest eyes she had ever seen. Her blood ran cold at the look that was in his eyes as he watched her. She remembered that look. He looked hungry and she was 130 pound steak that he was ready to devour. She looked around as saw she was on a bed. She sat up quickly. Manny came and sat down next to her. She felt a chill run down her spine.

"Hi Sweetness. I see you've been a busy little bee since the last time we met. You know you were supposed to come back to me that night. You had me waiting. I hate to wait. You made me wait for 3 long years. And finally when I find you, you're knocked up and with my worst enemy's kid at that. I should make you pay, like I made your daddy pay. And I will but not yet. I plan to have my fun with you and then I'm going to use you to make Morgan suffer. In fact, I can use the kid to make you suffer and that will hurt Morgan too. And then I'll kill you to hurt him even more. It's a win-win situation for me. So when are you due to pop?"

Sam didn't answer.

"Oh, Sweetness, I think you should answer me or I might have to force you to go into labor."

"Please, don't hurt my baby. I'm begging you. I'll do anything."

"Anything?"

"Yes, anything, please just don't hurt the baby."

"Okay, I will hold you to that. Right now I'm trying to decide if I'm going to take you now while you're pregnant or wait until after the baby when you're all tender and sore and then make you scream in pain while I'm screwing you. But if you want your kid to live you'll have to kill Morgan."

Sam's eyes went wide. "You…you can't be serious."

"Oh I'm serious alright. If you don't kill your baby's daddy, I'm going to kill the baby while mommy and daddy watch."

Sam was scared. She didn't want Manny to see her fear so she held back her tears. She silently prayed that Jason would find her and fast. She had to think of a way to buy time.

"What does an innocent child have to do with this? This baby never did anything to anyone including you. Why would you even want to kill a helpless baby?"

"To teach you and Morgan a lesson. See, your daddy told me that you were untouched back then and I wanted to be the one to break you in. If you had come back like you were supposed to, your daddy would be alive right now. Instead, I had to teach him a lesson. I cut off his hands and slit his miserable throat. But I swore I would get my payment from you eventually. I even left the message on the wall in your dearly departed dad's blood. And when I do have you, it's going to be so sweet." He said as he ran a finger up her arm. Sam cringed at his touch. Manny just laughed. "I think I'll wait until after the baby is born so you'll scream in pain more. So when is the little bastard due?"

"Why does it matter?" She asked harshly.

"Oooh, I love your spirit. I hope you're this feisty when I'm inside of you. But I have to know how much time I have to get things in order. I want to be prepared to deliver the baby if necessary."

"You wouldn't dare."

"What? Did you think I was going to let you walk into a hospital?"

"You can't deliver the baby? What if something goes wrong? I need my doctor."

"You're young and healthy. Nothing will go wrong unless you try something stupid."

"What have I ever really done to you? You killed my father. His life was his payment. Besides he lied to you. I hadn't been a virgin for two years when everything went down in Vegas. Why do you want to torture me and endanger the life of my child?"

"Because ever since I saw you, I wanted you. Virgin or not, I have dreamt of sliding my dick into you and making you scream out in pleasure. You have haunted my dreams and when you didn't show up, I was disappointed. I don't like being disappointed. So now that I have you, I will make my dreams come true. I don't think I want to wait any more. I think I want to have you right now." He said. He had gotten himself excited at all the thoughts of things he wanted to do to her. He pulled her towards him and kissed her. He tried to force his tongue into her mouth but she pressed her lips closed. He grabbed her thigh and she tried to resist but he began to force her legs open. He tried to get a hand into her pants but luckily her massive belly was in the way. Sam thought quickly. She spotted the bottle of chloroform on the floor by the bed. She began to scream out in pain.

"Oww. Oww. Ouch."

"What the hell is it?" He yelled in frustration.

"I think I might be in labor."

"Yeah right. Stop playing games with me."

"Ouch. I'm serious." She said pretending to try to catch her breath. "I'm due any day now. This could be it." She rolled onto her side and crouched down on the floor. "Oh God this hurts. Please get someone to help me." She doubled over onto the floor and covered the bottle of chloroform with her body.

Manny began to panic; he had not factored her going into labor just yet. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. While he did that Sam opened up the bottle of chloroform and poured it on her shirt sleeve. She continued to scream out in pain while Manny called someone and told them to bring a medical kit. After he hung up the phone, he bent down to try to get Sam back up on the bed. As he did she reached around and put her shirt sleeve in his face. Before he knew what was happening, he began to black out. He fell forward onto Sam and she pushed with all her might to get him off of her. When she successfully freed herself, she picked up the bottle from the floor and poured it all over him. She began to feel dizzy and made her way upstairs to the deck of the boat. They were still docked, thank god and she made it to the pier. Sam was freezing. Her coat had been left at Kelly's. Sam fought the effects of the chloroform for as long as she could. She somehow managed to make it to the front of Kelly's before passing out.

Jason was inside of Kelly's going over what happened with Carly. Sonny had arrived and they had a team of men out looking for Sam.

"Damn it. I knew he would pull something like this if I didn't catch him. Now he has Sam and my daughter." Jason said in frustration.

"You gotta calm down Jason. You have to stop and think clearly for the sake of Sam and your daughter."

"Sonny, I can't lose them. I just got them back." He said and for the first time he showed genuine fear.

"You won't lose them. Sam is a fighter. She'll keep calm. Manny is going to need her to get to you."

"That's just it, Sonny. Manny knows Sam. You remember that guy who got killed in Vegas a few years back by Manny?"

"Yeah, I remember that. The guys name was Cody something. Right?"

"Cody McCall." Jason said.

"As in Sam McCall?" asked Sonny.

"He was her dad."

Suddenly Sonny's eyes went wide in realization. "So wait Sam was the one he referred to in the message on the wall as…"

"Sweetness." Jason finished the sentence.

"Damn. That means we have to move quick. Who knows what that maniac has planned for her. Okay this is your family, how do you want to handle this?" Sonny asked.

Before Jason had a chance to respond, one of their guys came rushing in with Sam in his arms. "Mr. Morgan, its Ms. McCall. She was passed out on the ground outside. She's freezing."

Jason rushed over to Sam as the guard laid her on the floor. He felt her pulse. It was faint. "Damn it. Someone call an ambulance. Get me some coats. We have to warm her up. Hurry up. Sam, baby, can you hear me? I'm here. I need to you to be strong. We're going to get you and Jasmine to the hospital. Just hang on." He took her hand in his and as he raised her hand to his face he smelled the distinct scent of chloroform. Her sweater appeared to be soaked in it. He put her hand down and began to take off the sweater. "She's soaked in chloroform. Where the hell is the ambulance?"

By now, Carly had rushed over to see about Sam. She was beside herself with worry. Just then the medics came rushing into Kelly's with a gurney. They took a quick assessment and called into the hospital to have the OB/GYN ready. Jason left out with them, all the while pleading for Sam to wake up and be okay. When they got to the hospital, Sam was admitted and rushed into the labor and delivery unit. Dr. Lee examined her and immediately hooked her up to an ultrasound machine to monitor the baby. Jason was by her side the entire time. No one dared ask him to step outside while the doctor's examined her. After Dr. Lee was sure that the baby was fine, she called for one of the nurses to bring in heating blankets to bring Sam's body temperature up. Once that was done, they hooked Sam up to an IV and Dr. Lee called Jason into the hall. After looking over at Sam again, he stepped out into the hall behind her.

"Jason, do you have any idea of how long she was out in the cold without a coat?"

"No. I wasn't with her. Carly said that she must have been grabbed around 4:00. She didn't have a coat on then and when she was found outside of Kelly's it was a little after 6. In between that time I have no idea where he kept her."

"Alright, what we're working on now is bringing her body temperature back up and keeping her hydrated. I'll monitor her closely for the next few hours. Hopefully she'll regain consciousness. If not then we'll have to explore your options as far as the baby is concerned. If Sam doesn't wake up and if her body temperature doesn't raise high enough then we're going to have to go in and take the baby."

"What does that mean exactly?" He asked.

"Our normal body temperature is around 97.8 degrees. When a woman is pregnant her body temperature tends to be higher normally between 99 and 100 degrees. When Sam came in, her body temperature was 81.4. Those 20 degrees makes a huge difference. She quite possibly is in hypothermic shock but I can't be sure because I have no idea of how much chloroform she inhaled. I have no clue as to how long she's been unconscious. But we can't bring her body temp up too quickly otherwise her system will go into shock seriously and begin to shut down. If by midnight, she isn't up to at least 95 I'm going to have to perform an emergency c-section to prevent the baby from going into shock from the cold as well. The added body heat is for the baby. I'm monitoring her closely and if the baby's heart rate drops below 120 at any time, then the only option will be to go in and get her out as soon as possible. We won't be able to wait at that point."

"So what do we do now?"

"You can make the decision to wait or I can start to prep now and you're daughter can be born in less than an hour."

"What about Sam?"

"We will continue to monitor her and act accordingly no matter what your decision is." Said Dr. Lee.

"You said that right now the baby is fine, right."

"Yes, for now the baby's heart rate is strong and there are no signs of distress but eventually Sam's low body temperature will have an affect on the baby, the longer she stays in utero. But for now, she appears to be fine."

"If she's fine, then I want to try to wait for Sam to wake up. I know she'll want to be awake to see our daughter when she's born but I do know that if it comes down to making a choice for the baby's well being over her want to be an active participant, then she'll understand the choice that needed to be made."

"Okay so for now, we'll just wait. I'll check back on her every 15 to 20 minutes to see where we stand. I'll keep you informed of any change."

"Thank you."

"No problem, just try to stay calm. You're going to need to be if it comes down to you making the decision. I'll be back in a little while. Go back in and sit with her." And she walked off.

For the next 3 hours, Sam did not wake up. Jason sat by her side and did not move unless Dr. Lee came in to check on her. He spoke to her in a barely audible whisper, letting her know how much he loved her and how much he needed to see her eyes. He told her how she needed to wake up so that she could see when Jasmine entered the world. He even joked that he knew she didn't want a natural birth and this was just a trick to get the doctors to give her medication for sure. But no matter what he said she didn't budge. It wasn't until a little after 10 when he finally felt her squeeze his hand. His head jolted up from her lap as he looked at her. Her eyes still weren't open but she was moving her head. It became apparent to him that she was dreaming. She began to talk in her sleep.

"Please, please don't hurt my baby…I'll do anything. Just please don't hurt the baby…no I won't do it. You can't make me…NO…NO…Jason…" Her eyes shot open as tears began to stream down her face. Jason moved into her line of vision and took her in his arms.

"Shhh. It's okay, I'm right here Sam. Jasmine is fine. Calm down. It was a bad dream. I need you to relax, okay?" He said in a soothing voice while rubbing her back to relax her nerves. She settled into his arms when she realized she was no longer dreaming.

"Jason, he threatened to take her from us. He said he would use her to hurt us to teach us a lesson. Then he told me the only way to keep her alive would be to kill you myself. I couldn't do that. I could never choose one part of my heart over the other."

He pulled back from her so that he could look into her eyes. "Sam and you don't have to. Look we're both here with you and we're both fine. You managed to get away with both you and out daughter in one piece. I'm so very proud of you and very grateful." He pulled her into his arms again and she took a deep breath and calmed down. He asked her what happened and how she managed to get away from that psycho and she went on to explain what happened. He excused himself from the room so that he could put a call in to his men to go check every boat at the pier to see if Manny was still there. If Sam had covered him in chloroform then chances were he had been knocked out just as long as she had. He stepped back in just as Dr. Lee came in to check on her.

"Well hello, Sam. How are you feeling?"

"Tired. I'm a little sore but for the most part okay. How's the baby?"

"She is doing remarkably well. We've been monitoring her closely and surprisingly she wasn't affected in the least by your hypothermia."

"Hypothermia?"

"You don't remember passing out in front of Kelly's?"

"I was half out of it when I left off the boat. I wasn't sure exactly how far I made it."

"Well you gave everyone quite a scare. And luckily, you're in perfect health otherwise we may have lost you and perhaps the baby if you had gone into shock." Dr. Lee checked Sam's vitals. She was happy to announce that her body temperature was at 96 and that she was out of the woods in that area. She told them that she was going to keep Sam overnight just so she could be on the safe side. After Dr. Lee left the room, Sam relaxed back on the bed and began to close her eyes. Jason just sat and watched her until she fell asleep again.

After he was sure she was sound asleep, he stepped out into the hall to call Sonny.

"Yeah Sonny, did you find anything….The boat but no Manny…damn it…. She's fine. She woke up a little while ago. The doctor checked her and said she and the baby are fine but she's going to keep her overnight. That means that I can't go out and find him. Are you sure you've got everyone possible on this….Tell Carly she's sleeping right now. I'll have Sam call her when she wakes up again….Alright Sonny; I'm going back into the room with Sam. Keep me updated." And he hung up. He was frustrated that no one seemed to be able to keep tabs on Manny. He was still out there and he was more of a threat to them now since Sam had been able to escape. He went back into the room and pulled his chair back up to the side of the bed. He took her hand in his and kissed it. He put his head down in her lap and dozed off himself.

Manny's associate had found him knocked out and the girl gone. He quickly lifted him up and carried him off the boat. He took him to his apartment and waited for Manny to awake. When Manny finally did come to, he was beyond furious. He vowed that he would kill the baby and Jason and then he would kill Sam after he finished having his way with her. "I don't care if I have to cut the kid out myself. I'm going to make that bitch regret crossing me yet again." He said as he made his way out the door to find his targets.

About an hour and a half after he dozed off, Jason was awakened by Sam. She was shaking him and calling his name.

"Jason. Wake up. Jason." She said repeatedly until finally he opened his eyes and found her staring at him smiling.

He shot up and looked around and she laughed at him. He returned his gaze to her and he smiled back. "How long have you been up?"

"Not long. Only a few minutes. But do you think you can call the doctor for me?"

"Why? What's wrong? Are you in pain?" He asked nervously.

"No, nothing is wrong. It's just that…my water broke." She said with a big smile.

It took a brief moment for him to realize what that meant but he shot up out of the chair and ran to get Dr. Lee. A few moments later he returned with Dr. Lee. She gave Sam a quick examination and turned to them and said, "It looks like your daughter decided she was ready to come tonight after all. I'll go get the delivery room prepped. You're about 8 centimeters dilated already so you should be holding your baby in less than an hour. I'm surprised you haven't felt any contractions yet. But I guarantee, now that your water has broken…." And she was cut off by a piercing scream. Sam felt her first real contraction and it was a big one. "Okay, Sam, let's get you going. This kid wants to come out now."

She stepped out the door and motioned for one of the nurses. "I need for you to go get delivery room 2 prepped. I have a patient at 8cm and her water broke. I also need for you to find out which nurses are on call tonight for labor and delivery. I want them in that room in 15 minutes prepped and ready. Also, can you have the student nurse at the desk come and prep Ms. McCall for delivery?"

"Yes, Dr. Lee." Said the nurse and she hurried off to carry out her orders.

"Alright you two, I'm going to prep. I'll see you in the delivery room in a few. One of the student nurses will be in, in a few moments to prep you Sam. All that means is that she's going to disconnect you from the machines in here so that you can be transported into the delivery room a lot quicker. We'll hook you up again to the fetal heart monitor when you get over there. We're going to keep the IV going. Unfortunately, you're too far along for an epidural, unless we go for a c-section."

"Okay…. I think… I …can …manage." Sam said in between breaths. A thin layer of sweat forming on her forehead. Jason took her hand in his and said, "Don't worry. I'm right here."

Just then, the door to the room opened and in stepped Liz. Dr. Lee turned and instructed her on what to do before leaving the room to go prep her self. When they realized who the student nurse was, Sam began to panic and Jason's expression turned angry. Liz remained quiet. She figured she was there merely because Jason had requested her and not because of coincidence. She went over to the heart monitor and was about to disconnect Sam when Jason grabbed her arm.

"I know that I said that I would make you be a part of this but I swear if you do anything to cause Sam or my daughter any harm, I will kill you right then and there and suffer whatever consequences that need be. I'm not playing games with you Liz, do you job to perfection and you better make it look like you've been doing this for years because I won't understand an excuse like you're still learning. Do you hear me?"

She nodded her head yes and tried to steady her hands before resuming disconnecting all the machines. Jason stood by her and watched her like a hawk to make sure she didn't have any accidents. Finally, Liz had managed to disconnect everything that she was supposed to and placed the IV bag gently on Sam's lap just as an orderly came into the room to transport Sam into delivery. Liz walked back to the desk and was finishing writing up a report on what she had done when one of the other nurses came to her and said, "Dr. Lee wants you to prep and help out in delivery room 2. One of the other nurses is sick and we're short on staff tonight. She said to hurry." Liz sighed and rushed over to pick up some scrubs and scrub in. When she was done, she entered into the delivery room to find that Dr. Lee was already in the process of delivering the baby.

"All right Sam, you need to get ready to push. I want you to bear down hard when the next contraction hits. Okay?"

"Okay." She said grabbing hold of Jason's hand. He stood there and watched in amazement at her strength. Just then the next contraction hit.

"Alright, Sam, give me a big one. Push."

Sam let out a grunt and pushed with everything she had. Dr. Lee continued to coach her through and after 5 more pushes, Sam and Jason heard the sound of their daughter's first cry. Dr. Lee held up the little girl for the mother and father to see. "Congratulations, mom and dad you have a healthy baby girl. Nurse Webber, can you call the time for me?"

Liz stood in awe of the scene before her and silently kicked herself for making herself miss out on the experience. Dr. Lee's voice brought her out of her daze and she looked over at the clock..

"Time of birth, 12:08 am."

"Well, Jason and Sam, this is one hell of a Valentines day gift for the two of you." Dr. Lee said.

Sam's eyes went wide. "With everything that's been going on, I completely forgot that Valentine's Day was coming." She said as one of the nurses handed her the baby. She looked down at her daughter; her beautiful baby girl, and smiled. "Hi, Jasmine. I'm your mommy and that's your daddy. You remember, I was telling you about him. It's Prince Jason. That's right; he came back for both of us. Now we're all a family. I've been waiting so long to look at the face of the little angel who has been kicking on my bladder and I was so right when I said that you were the most beautiful little girl in the universe." She turned to Jason, who looked down at them with tears in his eyes. "Would you like to hold your daughter?" Sam asked.

"There is nothing else on the face of the earth I would rather be doing right now." He said as he took the little girl from her arms. He kissed the little girl on the forehead. "Hi, Jasmine. It's daddy. God I love the way that sounds. I can't wait to hear you say it. I bet it'll sound even better. I love you so much. I'm so glad I could be here to watch you come into the world. I promise to protect you and love you. I'll do the same for your mom too. I promise."

Sam was beginning to doze off but she cried tears of joy as she watched Jason with his daughter. It filled her heart with an overwhelming sensation of love. "Happy Valentine's Day Jason. I love you." She said as her eyes drifted closed.

"Happy Valentine's Day, my love. Thank you for the greatest gift in the world." He said as he watched her fall asleep. "You see that beautiful lady right there Jasmine? That's your mom and she worked so hard to make sure you made it out safely. She loves you so much. She's just a little tired right now, so she'll see you when she gets up."

Dr. Lee told Jason they needed to take the baby for a little while so that they could get her weight and height and to finish cleaning her up. He handed her off to the nurse who promised to bring the baby back to Sam's room as soon as they finished getting her stats. After cleaning Sam up, they took her back to her room and Jason pulled out his cell phone to call Sonny and Carly and let them know that his daughter was here. 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Sam woke up a few hours later to the sound of Jason and Carly talking about Jasmine while Carly held her. They were arguing back and forth about who Jasmine looked like. Jason said she looked like Sam. Carly said she looked just like Jason.

"Jason, fine, regardless of who she looks like, you, she is too adorable. And she is so tiny. How much does she weigh?" Carly asked.

"The nurse said 5 pounds 8 ounces." He beamed down at the sleeping child.

"I think she lied. That little girl has to weigh at least 30 or 40 pounds with all the weight I gained." Sam said which shocked both of them because neither realized that she had awakened. Jason turned to face her and then walked over to Sam and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips.

"How long have you been up?" He asked.

"Long enough to hear you and Carly Oooh and Ahh over how adorable she is." She smiled. Carly stood up from the chair she was sitting in and walked over to hand Sam the baby.

"I'm sure you are more than ready to take over. So here goes your little one. How do you feel?"

"Sore. Every muscle from the neck down is sore." Sam said.

Carly laughed and Jason said, "I'll be sure to give you a full body massage for all the hard work you put in giving me that precious little girl."

Sam closed her eyes and moaned at the thought. "I can't get home soon enough." She said. She held Jasmine in her arms. "Hi angel. It's mommy. I'm sorry that I fell aslepp but I needed a nap. I had a pretty hard day before you decided to make your grand entrance and that alone was a lot of work. But I'm up now and you have my undivided attention." Shr rubbed her finger along Jasmine's cheek. Suddenly the room was filled with the newborn's cry. They all laughed and in walked one of the nurses to help walk Sam through her first breastfeeding. Once Jasmine was settled and nursing comfortably, the nurse left out. At first Jason felt a little awkward watching Sam breastfeed but after a few moments he was happy that he was able to share in this experience with Sam. He stood next to Sam and watched in awe at how Sam and Jasmine fell into a rhythm as if they had done this together a million times over. He smiled down at his two favorite women. This was his family. After Jasmine finished eating, Sam handed her to Jason so that he could burp her. After she was burped, Jasmine opened her eyes for the first time allowing, her parents to see that her eyes were as blue as Jason's. Sam noticed first because Jason held her on his shoulder. "Jason, she has your eyes." Sam said as she studied her daughter. Jason lowered Jasmine down and stared into eyes that were very much like his own. Jasmine almost seemed to stare back as if she was aware that she was looking into eyes that matched her own. Both Jason and Sam had been completely oblivious to the fact that Carly was still in the room until she pushed her way in between them so that she could take a look.

"Let me see." Carly said. "See, Jason. I was right all along. She looks just like you." Carly boasted.

"Just because she has my eyes doesn't mean she looks like me."

"Will you two just stop? She looks like a perfect combination of both of us. Look, she has Jason's eye color, but the same almond shape as me. She has my full lips and dark hair and she has Jason's nose and high cheek bones." Sam said.

"Okay. I have to agree with you there once you point it out like that." Carly said. "Alright you two, I'm going to leave now. It's 4 am and I'm exhausted. Sonny said he'll stop by in the morning. Congratulations you two. She's gorgeous. Hey Jasmine, can you say future super model?" She said holding her tiny hand.

"Hey Carly, can you say goodbye?" Jason asked with a laugh.

"Oh, I'm leaving but enjoy it because if you thought I was around a lot before, just know that Michael and I will be over a lot more often for play dates and mommy and me time. Bye Sam. Get some rest. I'll see you later okay."

"Bye Carly. Thanks for coming." Sam said.

"No problem. Bye, Jase."

"Later Carly."

Once Carly had left, Jason and Sam talked some more about what life was going to be like for them. Sam began to get sleepy again after another hour and they called the nurse to come take the baby back to the nursery. Jason offered to stay in the room with Sam and sleep in the chair but Sam insisted he go home and get a couple of hours sleep at least. He said fine but said he'd be back by 8. He stayed until she was sound asleep. He left quietly out of the room. It was almost 6 in the morning. As he approached the elevator he got a bad feeling. Something seemed off and no matter how much he tried to attribute it to being tired, he couldn't shake the feeling. He decided against going home and chose to go to the nursery to check on Jasmine. When he got there he stared through the window and looked over the sleeping babies until he located his precious little girl. The nurse in the room smiled at him and pointed to the baby. He nodded his head yes and she moved the bassinet towards the front by the window. He smiled down at her and saw her name tag read Baby Girl Morgan. His chest swelled with pride. He didn't even notice the nurse poke her head out.

"Excuse me, are you family?" She asked.

"That's my little girl."

"Oh. You're Mr. Morgan?" She asked a little confused.

"Yes. Why?" Jason asked getting that feeling again.

"Oh because there was a gentleman here not too long ago saying that he was Mr. Morgan. I asked if he wanted to hold the baby and he said not yet. He said he was going to check on the baby's mother first and then he would come back to hold the baby."

"Is this the only Baby Girl Morgan here?" Jason asked.

"Yes, sir. Her mother is…"

"Samantha McCall." He finished for her.

"Yes. That's right. But if you're Mr. Morgan, then who was that man?"

"Listen, I need for you to tell me what he looked like."

"Short, bald, goatee, Hispanic, with a lot of tattoos all over."

Jason heart constricted in his chest. "Miss, I need you to take my daughter somewhere else in the hospital. Don't ask questions but if that man comes back tell him that she was taken for tests. Don't let him know that you know he's not the father."

"I should notify security." She said.

"No. If you alarm that man in any way, he will hurt you and any one else who tries to stop him. Please just do what I asked. Is there anywhere else that you can take my daughter?"

"I can have her placed in the NICU. And I'll have the name on the bassinet changed."

"Please. It's important. And don't tell anyone." He said. He knew he needed to get to Sam quickly. Manny was going to finish the job he started earlier.

"Okay. But what if someone in the NICU asks?"

"Tell them to contact Dr. Quartermaine if they have any questions. Monica Quartermaine. Tell them it was a directive from her and when she arrives, you tell her Jason asked her to cover."

"Are you sure that she will do it?"

"Yes, I'm sure. I have to go. Her mother is in serious danger. Remember don't let on to anyone what's happening."

"Okay."

"Please take care of my little girl."

"I will Mr. Morgan."

"Thank you." And with that Jason took off to Sam's room.

Sam was sound asleep in her room and had not heard Manny creep into her room. It wasn't until she felt him climb on top of her and straddle her that her eyes flew open. When she opened them she was face to face with Manny's evil grin. That and the barrel of a gun. She didn't even attempt to scream.

"Rise and shine sweetness. We have some unfinished business."

Sam didn't reply. Her eyes just darted around the room for something, anything, to help her out of this freaks grasp.

"Now don't go getting any crazy ideas in that pretty little head of yours again. You got me the last time but all you managed to do was piss me off even more. So here's how this is going to go. I'm going to get what I want. First, I'm going to do what I was planning on doing before you pulled your little stunt. I'm going to get a feel of that sweet pussy of yours. I know you're all stitched up and sore from having the baby but that's what's going to make it all the more interesting because if you scream, I'm going to shoot you. Then after I'm done with you, I will kill you any way. Then, I'm going to go back down to the hall and get the baby. She is a beautiful little girl by the way. But I'm going to kill her so by the time Morgan makes his way back to the hospital at 8 his entire family will be nothing but a brief memory. And while he grieves you and his daughter, I will enjoy killing him in his weakened state."

Sam's eyes filled with tears at the thought of this maniac killing her little girl. An innocent child who had nothing to do with any of this. Sam began to try to fight against Manny's weight on her but she was too sore and he was too strong. She quickly felt the cold steel of the gun across her face.

"I told you not to try to pull anything. Try that again and I'll take you with me to get the baby and then I'll make you watch while I kill her."

"You sick bastard. You are truly a sorry excuse for a man. You get off on this don't you? Ou know the only way I would ever let you touch me is by threatening to kill my daughter. How does that make you feel? Do you feel like a big man knowing that you have to rape me just to be able to touch me? You are a joke Manny. Men like you have to force everything you get. You can't command respect like Sonny or Jason. People don't respect you, they merely fear you. I don't ever want you to think that you will get what you want from me out of respect. You will have to force me to do anything. If I was to scream now, then people would come running. You may be able to kill me but you wouldn't make it to my daughter. I think I would rather die than let you touch me you crazy son of a bitch."

"All you're doing is turning me on. I know you're trying to act tough but I can see the fear in your eyes. I like to see fear. Knowing I'm the one that caused it only makes me want to take you more."

"I will scream out Jason's name over and over again until you kill. I would rather be dead. You want a reaction out of me when you do it. If I'm dead then you don't get what you want. There will be no fear in my eyes for you to get off on. There won't be a reaction. I won't feel the pain that you want to make me feel. I won't give you the satisfaction. You might as well kill me now." Sam said.

"Sweetness, you just don't get it do you. I will get what I want. Even if I don't do you right here right now, I will make you feel pain as I kill you and you will go to the grave knowing that your daughter isn't far behind. If I don't kill her now, I will kill her later. I will make Morgan suffer. But enough about me. Why don't you spread those pretty little legs for me and let me feel you."

Sam began to struggle again. "Don't touch me you sick bastard, get off." She was silenced by the butt of the gun coming down on her head. She was dizzy. Her head was pounding and suddenly she felt all of Manny's weight on her. His face dropped down besides hers. She began to scream; not realizing that Manny wasn't moving. Suddenly he was off of her and there was a set of arms around her. Then she heard his voice. That sweet voice.

"Shhh, Sam its okay. It's over. He's not going to hurt you. He'll never hurt you again." Jason said.

She opened her eyes and looked into Jason's reassuring eyes. She grabbed hold of him and cried. She began to relax as he held her in his arms repeating the soothing words. "It's over, Sam. It's over."

After a few minutes, Sam released her death grip on Jason and turned to see Manny on the floor. Fear filled her eyes. "Jason he's gone."

Jason turned to where he had left Manny on the floor. He knew he had hit him dead on in the back. He was almost positive that the bullet passed through his heart. His aim must have been off. He did however see the very noticeable trail of blood that followed Manny out of the room.

"Jason, he's going to go after Jasmine."

Jason got up and ran from the room, he followed the trail of blood and sure enough it led to the nursery. He found Manny in the room threatening the nurse.

"You tell me where the Morgan baby is now or I will kill you." Manny said with his hand wrapped around the nurse's throat.

"I…I…t…told you. The d…d…doctor came and took her for tests." She barely was able to get out the words.

"I don't have time for games bitch. What floor is she on? I want to see my little princess."

"I believe that's my little princess, you're looking for." Jason said with his gun raised

"Well, well Morgan. You must be losing your edge. I guess family life is breaking your concentration. You didn't even check to make sure I was dead." He said grabbing the nurse in front of him.

Jason stared Manny down. "You have nowhere to go Manny. It's over for you. Without medical attention, that gunshot wound is going to bleed out."

"Well I guess the nurse here will come in handy for something after all."

"What are you going to do Manny; you don't have your gun."

Manny hadn't realized he no longer had his weapon. "That's okay. I can improvise."

Jason looked for a clean shot that he could take without hitting the nurse.

"Morgan, you know by now that it's going to take more than a single gunshot to take me out. You're a good guy Morgan. You're not going to take the chance of hitting nurse lady here."

Jason knew he was right. Manny moved to pull the nurse through the door. "Hey Morgan, when I'm all better, I'm going to come back and finish off your girlfriend and your daughter." Just then Manny stopped dead in his tracks. He released his hold of the nurse and turned around. His eyes wide. The nurse ran from him back into the nursery. Jason moved out of the room just as Manny dropped to the ground. Over him stood Sam. She had shot him using his own gun. She now stood over him.

"You will never go any where near my daughter you sick son of a bitch. In fact the only person you will ever go near from now on is the devil himself." Sam said.

"Ahh, that's music to my ears, sweetness. To hear you talk like that gets me so exci…" Before he could finish that last sentence Sam put a bullet into his head.

Jason rushed over to Sam and removed the gun from her hand. She stood there unfazed by what she had just done. She felt justified in taking Manny's life and there was no one who would make her feel otherwise. Jason took her into his arms and pulled her into a hug. It took her a moment before she asked, "Where's Jasmine?"

"She's in the NICU." Jason answered.

"Why? What happened?" Sam began to get nervous.

"Nothing. I started to get a bad feeling so I never left the hospital and when I came to see her, the nurse told me that Manny had been here. I asked her to move Jasmine into another part of the hospital and to change the name. She's fine. I didn't want to chance Manny being able to get back here and hurting her."

Sam looked relieved. The two walked into the nursery and asked the nurse what name their daughter was under in the NICU. She told them that she was under the name Avery. The police showed up and questioned them about what happened and after verifying that Manny had terrorized Sam and that he was after the baby and Sam had in fact shot him with his own gun, they told her that she could go back to her hospital room and that an officer would be around later to ask any further questions. Sam went back to her room and Jason promised to bring Jasmine to her.

After about 15 minutes, Jason entered Sam's room holding Jasmine. Sam reached out for her and placed a kiss on her forehead. Jason sat down in the chair and watched. Sam started to feed her and speak to her.

"Hey little one. I'm so thankful that you have no idea what was going on today. I was so scared for you. I don't know what I would have done if something had happened to you. I love you so much. I would have died if it meant that I could keep you safe. You don't have to worry though. Mommy and daddy made sure that crazy man can never come back to hurt you ever. Right, daddy?" Sam looked over to Jason who had fallen asleep in the chair with his head against the wall. Sam had to smile. She knew Jason had been running on fumes. He had been up for 24 hours straight at that point. "Daddy is getting some much needed rest right now angel. He's been up a very long time. So we're going to let him sleep. Why don't you and I grab some shut eye as well? How does that sound to you?" Jasmine's eyes drifted closed as she suckled and Sam unlatched her, she burped her and laid her across her chest. She looked down at Jasmine and then over at Jason. This was her family. She almost felt complete. As she stared down at Jasmine again, she realized that she wouldn't feel completely whole until she confronted her birth mother. She needed to know the answer of why she had given her up. Once she had that answer and found out if she could have a relationship with her mother, she would be complete. She would be able to give Jasmine her undivided attention and unconditional love, knowing she had done all she could to know where it was that she had come from herself.

Later on that morning

Jason had woken up around 10 and found Sam asleep with Jasmine asleep on her chest. Sam's arms held the baby so protectively, yet so gently. He stood up and stretched. He cracked his neck because it was stiff from the position he had fallen asleep in. He decided that now would be a perfect time for him to slip out of the hospital. He wanted to go home to shower and change. He also had to pick up Sam's Valentine's Day gift from the penthouse. He had originally planned a romantic dinner at the penthouse but the birth of is daughter had been well worth a change of plans. He went and placed a gentle kiss on both of his girls' foreheads and left out. He stopped by the nurse's desk and asked the nurse on duty if she would let Sam know he just went home to change and would be back shortly. She agreed and he left out.

Jasmine woke up about an hour after Jason left. Sam jolted up and instinctively wrapped her arms around the crying child. She looked over and found that Jason was gone. She cradled Jasmine and then buzzed for the nurse to come in. The nurse quickly came and Sam asked for some diapers and wipes so that she could change the baby. The nurse left out a returned a few moments later with the diapers. Sam said thank you and proceeded to embark on her first official diaper change. After changing her, she fed her and laid her in the bassinet after Jasmine had fallen back to sleep. That's when Sam realized she hadn't eaten anything since the day before and was starving. As if on queue, in walked Emily.

"Hey mom." Emily said.

"Hi Aunt Emily."

Emily walked over to Sam and gave her a hug. "Congratulations."

"Thanks. Jason called you?"

"Yeah, he left a message around 10 saying that he was sorry he didn't call as soon as it happened but there was one thing after another. He said he was heading home to change and that I should stop by if possible."

"So that's where he disappeared to. I was wondering. But anyway, I'm glad you came. Come look at your niece."

Emily walked around Sam's bed and stared down at the sleeping little girl. "She is so cute and little. I'll hold her when she wakes up. By the way, these are for you." Emily said handing Sam a bouquet of pink roses.

"These are gorgeous Emily."

"I'm glad you like them. They're from grandmother's rose garden. She wanted me to bring them to you. She says that she can't wait to meet her great granddaughter. Oh and this is for Jasmine." Emily said holding out a pink and white stuffed bunny.

"Thank you. Thank you so much." Sam said.

"No problem. That's nothing. Wait until you see the teddy bear my parents bought for her. They're right outside. And before I forget, I figured you might be hungry so I picked you up a burger from Kelly's." And Emily pulled the small brown paper bag out of her purse.

"You are such a life saver Em. I was just saying that I was starving." She grabbed the bag and took the burger out and took a huge bite. "Mmm, this is so good, thank you so much." She said after she swallowed. "You can tell your parents that it's okay for them to come in and see her."

"Okay. I know you had said it was okay before but I didn't want to assume it was still alright. I didn't know what Jason had said."

"I never even got a chance to ask him really. But it's okay. They can come in."

"Okay. Thanks. Let me go get them." Emily left out and in walked Monica and Alan. Alan stayed close to the door and Monica moved near the side of the bed.

"Hello, Sam. Congratulations." Monica said.

"Hello. Thank you." She looked passed Monica. "It's okay Dr. Quartermaine, you can come in too."

Alan moved further into the room and handed Sam a very large cream colored teddy bear with a sage green bow. "Congratulations and please call me Alan. We're family now."

"Thank you Alan. I see Emily must have given you the color scheme for the nursery."

"Yes, we wanted to get something that would fit in. We've pummeled the poor girl with questions." He laughed.

"Well hopefully from now on you can just call us for answers to your questions."

"Oh that would be wonderful." Alan said.

"Would you like to hold your granddaughter?" Sam asked.

Alan and Monica both shook their heads yes. Sam reached down into the bassinet on the other side of the bed and lifted the sleeping child. She kissed her forehead and then handed her to Monica. Monica's eyes filled with tears.

"She is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen." Monica said. "Thank you Sam. Thank you so much for allowing us to see her now." She felt herself getting over emotional and her hands began to shake so she handed the baby to Alan. He took his granddaughter in his arms just as Jason walked back into the room. They turned around when the door opened and the tension began to build. Alan spoke first.

"Hello Jason. Sam had said that it was okay for us to come by. I hope you aren't angry with her."

Jason looked passed Alan to Sam who shook her head that it was okay. "If Sam said that it was okay for you to see your granddaughter then I'm fine with it. How are you feeling Sam?" He moved into the room and handed her a large bouquet of roses. He leaned down and gave her a kiss.

"I feel a lot better. How about you?"

"My neck was stiff from sleeping in the chair but it was nothing a hot shower didn't help. Have you eaten?"

"Actually, your wonderful sister brought me a burger from Kelly's." Sam looked passed Jason at Alan who was cooing at Jasmine and telling her about the wonderful Quartermaine's that she would get to meet. The list was short; it consisted of Lila, Emily, Dillon, and Brook Lynn. He was telling her how much she looked like her father when he was born. Sam smiled at Jason who turned around and watched the tears in his parents' eyes and the obvious love they felt for their granddaughter already. Jason turned to Sam who mouthed to him, "we'll talk about it later." He nodded his head in agreement and turned to his parents.

"Okay, do you guys mind if I hold my daughter?" He asked. Alan handed him the baby and Jason got lost in his own little world.

"Jason, she's gorgeous congratulations." Alan said.

Jason beamed at his little girl. "Thank you. And thank you for coming. Both of you."

"Thank you for allowing us to be here. Congratulations to you both. You have a beautiful little girl. We'll be going and give you three some family time." Monica said. She squeezed Jason's arm and waved bye to Sam and her and Alan left out. Once they were gone, Jason closed the door and walked over to Sam. He placed the baby in the bassinet and then reached into his pocket and pulled out a black velvet jewelry box. He handed it to Sam.

"Happy Valentines Day." He said.

"Jason, you didn't have to. I mean, I didn't get you anything."

"You gave me the best gift ever. You gave me my daughter."

"She wasn't my gift to you Jason. She's your daughter. She's as much yours as she is mine."

"Trust me when I say that she's a gift to me. I had planned to give this to you tonight over dinner but since our dinner plans have changed, now seems like an appropriate time to give it to you."

Sam opened the box. Inside was a gorgeous eternity circle pendant. In the center of the circle were three stones; one garnet, one emerald, and one amethyst. All three of their birthstones. The tears came. "Jason it's beautiful."

"Not even close to as beautiful as you. I love you Sam."

"I love you too. So much more than I ever thought possible."

"Sam, I know that I've already asked you and that you said yes but will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

"Jason, I've already told you yes. But if you need to hear again, Yes, yes, yes, yes, and yes a million times over. I can't wait to marry you."

"That's what I needed to hear." He said before pulling out a second jewelry box. He held it out in front of him. He opened it and pulled out a gorgeous 2 carat solitaire ring and slipped in on her finger. Sam looked down at it then back up at Jason. She was speechless. She had no idea that he would be giving her a ring. She pulled him to her and gave him a deep passionate kiss.

When they broke apart, they were both breathless, "Jason, thank you for making my dreams come true. Thank you for giving me the family I never had."

"I should be thanking you for all of those things. But we can call it even and say that we are each others dream come true."

"I like that idea. Now that we have a moment, I want to talk to you about family." She said.

"What about it?"

"Jason, I want your parents to be a part of Jasmine's life. I don't want it to be awkward for you all the time but I would like for her to know her grandparents."

"You know how strained the relationship that I have with my parents is Sam. It's not going to be that simple."

"I know that it won't be easy but we can start out simple like today. They could come to special occasions."

"Is this really that important to you?" He asked.

"Yes. And it should be important to you too. I don't want Jasmine to miss out on any experience that is available to her and that includes grandparents. And right now your parents are the only grandparents that she has. Look we don't have to do too much too soon. If you want we could let Emily play as the middle man for a while until she gets a little older because then she'll begin to pick up on the rift between the adults. And I promise that if they cross any lines we can cut them off."

Jason took a deep breath. "Alright, I'll give it a shot but just Monica and Alan. I don't know about the rest of the Quartermaine's just yet."

A huge smile came across Sam's face. "Thank you. I have to admit that I was prepared to do a lot more talking to convince you."

"I bet you were. So what else is on your mind? I can see you thinking."

"Am I that obvious?"

"Yeah. To me you are."

"Okay, I've been thinking that maybe it's time I told Alexis that she's my mother."

"Is this something you're sure you want to do? Do you think now is the right time?"

"I don't know. Is there ever a right time for something like this? All I know is that it's now or never. I feel like something is missing and I know it has to do with the unanswered question of why she gave me up. If I could just ask her and get a truthful answer then I can lay this to rest one way or an…."

"Sam its okay, you don't have to explain to me. If this is what you want, then I'm behind you one hundred percent. I hope things work out however you want them to but if they do just don't expect for me to have a close relationship with my future mother in law. You also have to keep in mind what it will mean for you to hold things back when you're around her."

"I know Jason. I would never talk about you outside of you being Jasmine's father and my future husband. I would never discuss your work or anything around it with her. And that's assuming that she and I will have some kind of relationship. She may want nothing to do with me."

"Then that would continue to be her loss. But I guess we should be grateful that she did give you up. If she hadn't you would never have ended up in Jake's that night and we wouldn't be where we are right now."

"You don't know that. If she is such a goodie goodie like she seems, I may have been the rebellious child and ran right into the arms of the local bad boy."

"Yes but remember, I wasn't always the local bad boy. I was the town golden boy growing up."

"Ah, you're right. So then she probably would have gone to you to steer me in the right direction."

"And of course you would have brushed me off to go find the local bad boy."

"Yes but somehow, you would begin to rub off on me and then we would begin to become close friends but never cross that line because we are too different. We begin to love each other secretly because we both fear we are not what the other wants."

"And years later I get into an accident and don't remember anything about my life. And you leave because it was too painful to deal with that kind of loss."

"Then something brings me back to town and I have no idea that you have become the bad boy of my dreams."

"And I have no idea yet that you are the woman of my new dreams or past dreams."

"And as fate would have it, we end up in Jake's and you come to my rescue and here we are even still because it was destined for us to be here." Sam ended.

By now they were both laughing hysterically at the scenario they created. The couple spent the rest of the day laughing and talking and playing with Jasmine; or talking to her while she either ate or slept. Carly and Sonny had stopped by and when Carly saw the ring, she screamed in excitement and practically planned the wedding right then and there. Sonny and Jason stepped out into the hall and discussed the Manny situation which was no longer an issue. Jason decided to give Carly a special project to work on for him. A little later on in the evening, Jason had been heading to the vending machine to get Sam a soda when he saw Alexis sitting in the waiting room, talking to the nurse who was in the nursery when Manny was shot. He turned around and went to tell Sam that she was there.

"Where's the soda?" She asked as soon as he walked back in and she saw that he was empty handed.

"I got side tracked."

"What happened?"

"I saw Alexis in the waiting area talking to the nurse from earlier. So I decided to come and tell you because chances are she'll be coming here next. I want you to be prepared."

"If she comes in here, do you think that I should tell her?"

"Unfortunately, I can't answer that question for you. You need to make that decision based on what you feel is best for you."

"Will you stay with me?"

"If you want me to."

"I do."

"Then I'll stay. By the way, those words sound really good coming from you."

"What words?"

"I do."

"Oh, I guess I'll be saying them again pretty soon, huh?"

"Not soon enough for me." He said. Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Sam said. The door opened and in walked Alexis.

"Hello, Ms. McCall. Hello Jason." She said. Jason nodded and Sam said,

"Hello, and please call me Sam."

"Okay, Sam. I'm sorry to bother you but I just wanted to say that I heard what happened earlier and I have to say that I commend you on your bravery."

"I wasn't being brave. He wanted to kill my daughter. Any mother would have done the same thing. My only thought was to protect my child."

"That in itself is very commendable but you managed out of bed only hours after giving birth. You have done this community and the world a great service by ridding it of Manny Ruiz. I just wanted you to know that the DA's office won't be pursuing any kind of legal actions towards you and the hospital won't either."

Jason stood back and watched the two of them interact.

"Well thank you. I'm glad to know that you don't try to punish innocent people."

"That's not what the DA is about. We are about upholding justice. Self defense is not a crime. I only pursue real criminals." She let her eyes shoot towards Jason, who was less than amused. He rolled his eyes.

"Ms. Davis, there is something that I would like to talk to you about."

"Please call me Alexis. Ms. Davis makes me sound so old and I'm barely old enough to be your mother." She said. This was just the opening that Sam needed.

Sam took a deep breath. "As it just so happens, Alexis, you are old enough to be my mother because you are. I'm the daughter you gave up."

Alexis felt like a ton of bricks had been thrown at her chest. She studied Sam's face again, just like the night she met her. She looked familiar. It had bothered her the entire evening, where she might have known this young girl from. Now she looked at her, breaking down every detail. Could this be the daughter she had given up almost twenty years earlier? How would Sam know this? Alexis broke down every feature on Sam's face. Her eyes, her hair, her lips, her nose, her cheeks, her chin, everything. Then she saw it. Alexis now knew why Sam looked familiar. Sam was almost the spitting image of Demetri; her father. Alexis just stared as the realization hit her. The tears cam quickly after that and she did not move to wipe them away. Here in front of her was the child that she had been forced to give up. She had no words. They seemed to be caught in her throat. She finally managed to get them out.

"How? When? Why?" She struggled to find the appropriate question to ask. "How long have you known that I was your mother?"

Sam had anticipated Alexis denying the fact that she could possible be her long lost child. She wasn't prepared for questions like this. Her mind scrambled for the answer.

"I've know for almost 2 years. I didn't know how to approach you. I originally came to Port Charles last year to see you but I got a little side tracked and ended up leaving before I had the chance. Honestly, I wasn't sure if I was going to tell you but I guess I need some kind of closure. I needed to know why you gave me up."

"I wish there was a simple answer. Sam, I was 16 when you were born. Your father was 17. He was going off to college the following fall and said that a child would get in the way. When he found out that I was going to keep the baby, he wanted nothing else to do with me. I was still in high school. I was attending a very prestigious private school and teen pregnancy was not looked at as model behavior. I hid the pregnancy for as long as I could and then my mother took me out of school for a semester. Everyone assumed that I had taken ill. I had every intention of keeping you until my step mother found out about you. I was the product of an affair and my father's wife is a treacherous woman. She wanted me dead and she eventually did kill my mother. She said that if I had her husband's grandchild that she would take you from me and kill you. She wanted any reminder of her husband's infidelity to be erased. She would have killed you unless you had been a boy to carry on the Cassadine name. Even then she would have taken you from me and never let me see you. I couldn't let that happen. When I saw that you were a girl, I made up my mind to protect you the only way a 16 year old girl could. I had to give you up."

Sam's eyes were now filled with tears. She had no idea of what to say. The reasoning behind being given up was more than she had expected. She had it in her mind that she was the product of an affair, or of a rape. She never had it in her head that it was possible that her mother had only wanted to protect her. She felt as sense of relief. She no longer harbored any resentment for her mother, now knowing that her mother loved her enough to give up just to save her life.

"I want you to know that if I had been able to care for you and protect you then, I would never have given you up."

Sam was choked up. "I believe you did what you felt was best. I understand more now than I would have yesterday. I get it because I would die myself before I would let anything happen to Jasmine."

At those words Alexis realized that she had suddenly become not only a mother but a grandmother as well. "How is your daughter?"

"She's great. She was taken back to the nursery a little while ago just to give me a short break. They should be bringing her back shortly."

"I'm glad to hear it. Congratulations to you both by the way."

"Thank you. So where do we go from here?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. Do you want to build a relationship with me?"

"I guess I would like to try. If that's something you want."

"I would love to. You have no idea of how many times I have thought about you over the years. I wondered if you were happy, what you were doing, where you were, who you looked like. Now I see you look just like your biological father. I always thought about you. I only took comfort in knowing that I did what was best for you."

"So I suppose we start as friends and work our way from there?" Sam asked.

"That sounds good. I'm glad you told me that you're my daughter."

"So am I. I feel this overwhelming sense of relief. A huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders."

The two just stood there and looked at each other. Neither had noticed that Jason had left out of the room. He entered just then with Jasmine in his arms. He walked over and handed her to Sam. Sam looked up at him and he gave her a knowing look. He knew she needed to feel complete and this was the only way to do it. She had finally met her birth mother and gotten the answers she had been waiting for. Jason knew that having her mother and daughter in the same room together would be a symbol of completion for Sam. She smiled at the man she had come to love with all her heart and said "Thank you."

"I love you. You don't have to thank me." He said. He then left back out the room and let the three women have a bonding moment.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

6 months later

Sam sat in her room with butterflies in her stomach. Today she was marrying the man of her dreams. She couldn't believe how much had happened to her in just over a year. She had a home. She had a wonderful man who loved her more than she ever thought possible. She had a beautiful daughter who was the joy of her life. She and Alexis were building a close relationship. Carly had become her best friend and Sonny had become like a brother to her. She was working at The Cellar with Carly, as the manager, which was a job she loved. She basically had free reign over the place because Carly's time was spent on the hotel she was opening up, The Carson Hotel. This was a life Sam had always thought was only in the fairytale books. But this was real. And she was grateful. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. Just then Carly, Emily and Alexis walked in.

"Sam you look absolutely beautiful." Alexis said.

"Thank you. It's taking everything in me to keep from crying so I don't ruin my make-up."

"That's why they invented waterproof everything." Carly said.

They all laughed. "I guess it's time to put on the dress." Sam said. She stood up and walked over to where the dress was hanging on the closet. She took it off its hanger and stepped in front of the mirror. Carly and Emily helped her with putting it on. It was a white silk, strapless gown. The bodice was done in elegant crystals and the skirt flowed. It wasn't frilly but loose and seemed to move with her body. It was why she had chose it. It wasn't over the top princess like but it made her feel like a princess when she had tried it on. Her hair was done in loose curls that framed her face and she wore a tiara rather than a veil. After she slipped her shoes on, she looked in the mirror at the final result and nearly cried at her own reflection. She looked just like she had imagined she would when she was a little girl, before real life had proven to be ugly and she had stopped believing in the happily ever after.

"Sam, don't you dare start crying because if you do then I'll start." Carly said.

"And then so will I." Emily chimed in.

"It's too late, I've started already." Alexis said and they all turned to face her and saw that her mascara was running.

"It looks like somebody forgot the waterproof mascara." Sam said and walked over to Alexis and handed her a tissue.

Just then there was a knock at the door and the door opened.

"Is there room for one more?" Ms. Edna asked.

"For you, there is always room." Sam responded to the woman who had become like a mother to her. "Where is Carter?"

"Oh he's out in the hall waiting for you. He said that a man has no right in the dressing room when a woman is getting ready for her wedding, whether she's fully dressed or not. And I must say you look wonderful my dear."

"Thank you. So are we all ready?" Sam asked.

"Do you have everything?" Carly asked.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"Something old, new, borrowed, blue, you know." Carly said.

"Oh, well, the earrings are from Lila, those are borrowed. The bracelet was a gift from Jason, so that's new. I don't have old or blue." Sam said.

"I guess that means I can give this to you." Said Alexis who pulled out a jewelry box and opened it to reveal a gorgeous diamond and pearl necklace. "It was my mother's. It was a gift to her from my father. I would like for you to have it."

"Alexis, I couldn't. Don't you want to keep it?"

"I wore it when I got married. I never had much use for it after that. I want you to have it and then maybe you'll want to pass it on to Jasmine when she gets married."

"I would love to. It's beautiful. Thank you."

"You are welcome. I'm glad that I could pass this on to you. I never thought that I would be able to."

Sam hugged her and Alexis helped her put the necklace on.

"So I guess that leaves something blue huh?" Sam asked.

"And as luck would have it. I have just the thing." Ms. Edna held out a box.

"What's this?" Sam asked taking the box from her.

"Open it and find out." She said.

Sam opened it to find a beautiful hand-stitched garter done in a light blue satin and lace. Sam's eyes began to water when she saw what Ms. Edna had embroidered on it. "Here's to your happily ever after, After all. Love E."

"It's beautiful. Thank you. I won't be able to let Jason throw this at the reception."

"You're welcome Sammie. And that's why there is a white one underneath the tissue." She said and winked an eye at her.

"You know me too well Ms. Edna."

"Yeah, I do. In fact I know you well enough for you to stop calling me MS. Edna and just call me Edna."

"Okay, Edna. I love it and I love you. In fact I love all of you." Sam said. And they all gathered around Sam for a group hug.

"We love you too." They all said.

Just then there was a knock on the door followed by Carter's voice. "You plan on going to this wedding out here or should I tell everybody to go home?" He said.

All the women laughed and Edna opened the door and said, "Don't you dare. You know it takes time for a girl to look her best and besides that man would wait forever for this woman."

"Well, that woman has a room full of people waiting for her to make an appearance and one antsy man who looks like he's about to tear off that tie if he has to wear it much longer."

"Alright Carter, I'm ready. You ladies ready?" Sam said as she turned to the girls.

"Ready!" They said in unison.

"I'll go to my seat." Alexis said. "See you up front."

"Okay." Sam said.

"I'll go with you." Edna said. Alexis and she walked out and headed for their seats in the front row.

Sam took a deep breath and walked out the door. Carly and Emily followed behind her. When they approached the door of the church Emily headed down the aisle first followed by Carly. When Sam stepped into the doorway with Carter at her side to give her away, everyone stood. She walked slowly down the aisle. Every fiber of her being wanted to run to him the minute they locked eyes. She held her composure and as soon as she was next to him she smiled at him. He was holding a sleeping Jasmine. Sam leaned in and kissed her chubby little cheek before Jason handed her over to Edna. Once Jason returned to his spot at the alter with Sonny right behind him, the minister began.

"We are gathered here today to join Jason Morgan and Samantha McCall in Holy Matrimony. If there is anyone here today to show just cause as to why the should not be joined, please speak now or forever hold your peace." Jason turned to face Liz who was seated in the front row as he promised she would be. She held her head down as tears streamed down her cheeks. Jason turned to face Sam. No one said anything so the minister proceeded.

"Jason and Samantha have decided to recite their own vows, so Samantha you may go first."

Sam took Jason's hands into hers and said, "Jason, I thought long and hard as to what I wanted to say to you today because I wanted to say everything that you are and mean to me. I think I loved you from the very moment I laid eyes on you in Jake's. There hasn't been a day since then that I haven't thought about you and ached for you. You have given me everything that I never knew I wanted, starting with your love and ending with Jasmine. But this is just the beginning for us. I plan to make you as happy as you have made me. I love you with everything that I am and everything that I have. You allow me to see the light in things that I once only saw as darkness. You saw my flaws and accepted me for me and when I felt like I had nothing left to live for you gave me a daughter who is my motivation to love better and live better. I love you and I have to thank you for giving me my happily ever after, after all. I love you."

By now Sam's eyes were filled with tears and Jason's were too. The minister turned to Jason. "And now Jason."

"Sam, before you I knew only lust. I had no idea what it meant to love. It happened so fast that it took my breath away. You became as important to me as the need to eat and breathe. You once wrote in a letter that we were both troubled souls that found understanding in one another. I know that you were right. We found understanding in one another but we also found solice and a solution in each other. You were the answer to ending my troubles and I like to believe that I was the same for you. Our troubled souls were incomplete and would not rest until we found one another. It was with you that I found the true meaning of the term soul mate. You allowed me to see that there is life to live, not just a life to exist in. When I felt I had nothing at all in this life outside of work, you gave me a family of my own. You gave me life. Jasmine is another lifeline for me just as you are. I will live everyday for the rest of my life making your happily ever after come true over and over. You need only to ask and I will make it happen. You are the woman of my dreams that I never allowed myself to have. Thank you for coming into my world like a whirlwind and making everyday since then a day worth living. I love you."

He took her hands and lifted them to his lips and kissed each one. They turned to they minister. "May I have the rings?" He asked and Sonny stepped up and handed them to him. The placed them on his bible and blessed the rings. He handed Jason, Sam's ring. "Jason do you take Samantha to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"Please place the ring on her finger and say, with this ring, I thee wed."

Jason slid the ring on Sam's finger. "With this ring I thee wed."

The minister then handed Sam, Jason's ring "Samantha, do you take Jason, to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"Please place this ring on his finger and repaet, With this ring, I thee wed."

Sam's hand was shaking as she slid the ring on Jason's finger. "With this ring, I thee wed."

"By the powere vested in me under the sight of God, I now pronounce you husband and wife. What God has brought together, let no man put usunder. You may now kiss the bride."

Jason bent down and place one hand on either side of Sam's face and pulled her to him in a long, lingering kiss. Everyone broke out into cheers. They broke their kiss. They turned to face their guests.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am pleased to present Mr. and Mrs. Jason Morgan." The minister announced. Everyone stood and cheered as Jason and Sam headed down the aisle, ready to start their lives as husband and wife. 


End file.
